


The Legacy of the Okumura Twins

by FoxMaiden



Series: Blue Exorcist: A Trilogy [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxMaiden/pseuds/FoxMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of my Okumura Brother's Series and in this one they finish up the war in Paradise, plus Rin and Yukio have a kid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Persuasion and Confusion

It is a continuation of A history lesson of sorts, like it picks up about three days after Shiro gains control of his powers.

Ibis' dungeon

He had grown tired of being in the dark, but his ploys to get Rin to come and release him weren't working. Ibis thought he had a deeper hold over the boy then he really had.

"Rin!" Ibis shouts having heard the demon's light steps settle outside of the door. He could also hear the heartbeat of the young child. It was a strong one pounding proudly much like it's fathers walked. Ibis knew that this child would be a real contender in any fight it took on… This child would be dangerous, especially with a mother like Rin. Rin a mother heh it made him chuckle quietly. He had always been rather feminine Ibis thinks to himself.

"Ibis are you awake?" Rin's weak voice comes from the other side, lately he hadn't been feeling to well this child was taking more out of him than he thought it would.

"I am. How about you open the door?" Ibis asks in a sweet tone and in Rin's weakened condition he thought nothing of it. So hesitantly the door creaks open and Ibis can see a dull blue fire emitting from Rin. "What do you need Rin?"

"I… I don't know I just wanted to talk to you." Rin answers sheepishly and Ibis smiles behind the blindfold.

"Very well then, tell me where is your mate?" Ibis asks as he feels the moisture in the air begin to lessen allowing him enough dryness to burn his blindfold off.

"Yukio? He's very close by." Rin says as he watches Ibis burn the blindfold off; part of him knew he should have just ran out and slammed the heavy door shut behind him… but the other part of him felt sorry for his brother who helped him greatly even if his reason for doing it was nefarious.

"I see, so tell me brother how fares the child?"

"The child, oh it's doing well. Aceso says it will be an active one, and rebellious… so kinda like me." Rin comments with a smile as he feels his tail wrap around his hand in warning. His tail only wrapped around his hand when Rin was in danger or doing something very stupid. "Well Ibis I think I'm going to go…"

"Whats the rush Rin? Stay with me for a little longer, you know how lonely it gets in here." Ibis purrs and Rin watches as he completely melts the shackles off of his wrists and ankles.

"Ibis what are you doing?" Rin mumbles in fear as the older demon approaches him.

"Nothing Otouto, I'm simply coming closer to you."

"Stop right there… Ibis stop!" Rin shouts as he backs away from his approaching brother.

"Now Otouto be a good boy and come here." Ibis orders and Rin finally realizing that coming here was the worst idea ever runs back out the doorway. He uses his powers to slam the door shut heavily and then melt the surrounding metal so it sealed it shut. In the meanwhile Rin continued to run. He could hear Ibis burst through the door sending little bits of searing metal everywhere. Rin could feel a piece catch him on the back of the neck, however it only spurred him on faster. With Rin being pregnant and unable to run as quickly as normal it allows Ibis to catch up to him.

"Ibis stay away from me!" Rin yells loudly hoping that either Yukio or the guards would hear his distress.

"Rin not so loud you'll draw attention to us." Ibis hisses quietly as he transforms into a lion.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rin asks hesitantly as the lion approaches him. Ibis doesn't respond as he pounces on Rin careful of the child, as he pins Rin to the ground he can hear the sound of footsteps running in their direction.

"Thank you Rin, and I look forward to meeting your child someday." Ibis says quickly as he nuzzles Rin's face affectionately and swiftly pulls off of him then takes off in the direction of the nearest exit. After he leaves Rin just lies there staring up at the ceiling contemplating his brother's strange actions. As he stares at the ceiling he can feel his stomach expanding a little and he looks down to see that it has in fact grown about an inch or two. Grimacing in pain he unbuttons his pants while making a mental to buy some sweatpants to avoid this problem altogether. It takes another couple of minutes until he hears Yukio run over to him.

"Nii-san are you okay?" Yukio asks as he watches his lover stare at the ceiling in defeat. "Yeah I'm okay are you okay?" Rin asks as he feels the fear completely leave his body leaving him in a rather complacent state.

"Rin why are you lying on the ground?"

"Because I want to. What time is it?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with a question it's kind of annoying?"

"Because I can."

"Rin."

"Yukio."

"Why is the door to Ibis' cell blown off?" Yukio asks in fear as he watches his brother sit up carefully. He notices Rin's pants are unbuttoned and his stomach seems to protrude more than it did yesterday.

"I don't know." Rin lies and Yukio just glares at him.

"I know that you know that I know that is a lie."

"Maybe… what are you going to do about it?' Rin asks playfully as he stares at his lover defiantly.

"You're lucky that you're carrying my unborn child." Yukio mutters with a smile as he kisses Rin on the cheek. "Now come on let's get you back in bed." He says as he bends down to pick his Nii-san up.

"Why?" Rin asks as he leans into Yukio's strong chest as he plays with the fluff at the end of his tail.

"Because you need to be resting."

"Mmm not tired."

"Oh you aren't, then why are your eyelids closing?" Yukio says with a smirk as his brother's eyelids flutter shut. "Nii-san what will I do with you."

"Lock me up in a room and never let me out." Rin mumbles sleepily as he rubs his face into his lover's warm chest.

"You know that wouldn't work… You'd probably just bust out and make a raucous, then I will have to clean up that mess…. Rin are you still listening?" Yukio says and Rin doesn't answer this time, the only sound he got was a muffled snoring. It doesn't take Yukio much longer to make his way back to Rin's room. Yukio then lies his lover down on the blankets, he manages to work the covers over his brother. After Rin was sufficiently covered he leaves the room quietly as to not wake him. Yukio then takes a walk back down to the main hallway where he finds Bartholomew and Balthazar making some sort of bet.

"I bet it's a girl…. actually no, I think it will be a boy with Yukio's eyes and Rin's hair color with Satan's powers." Balthazar bets and Bartholomew just shrugs uncaringly.

"Whatever it is it will be a miracle." Bartholomew says and Balthazar just slumps.

"You're no fun… what's the point of making a bet if you don't even care." Balthazar pouts as his stoic friend just smiles at him.

"What are you two doing?" Yukio asks gruffly for some reason at the mention of the baby his mood had taken a turn for the worse.

"Nothing Prince Yukio we were just standing guard." Balthazar stutters as he looks at the demonic father.

"Yes you are… sorry I haven't been sleeping well with this battle and the baby… it's a lot to take in." Yukio says with a sigh as he slides down the wall.

"I imagine so but you must remember Prince that this is an amazing thing… There hasn't been a fully demonic child in many centuries."

"Wait what about normal demons?"

"Well yes they have children but the survival rate of them is like 10 to 1… Outside these castle walls its very dangerous for a child." Balthazar tells him and Bartholomew nods his head in agreement.

"So we're like…"

"Your like Prince Williams and Kate, and that child is Gehenna's greatest hope. Satan has been trying for many years to show Assiah that they should no longer fear demons, but thanks to the Exorcists killing them non stop our messengers haven't been able to tell anyone of this… Bernael the destroyer got very close to delivering her message to Samael, but she was cut down by Shiro before she could get there."Balthazar explains excitedly while Bartholomew just rolls his eyes. As Balthazar continues explaining the situation to Yukio Bartholomew slips away to visit the pregnant prince. Upon arriving at his room Bartholomew watches as Rin is slowly dressing himself.

"Prince where are you going?" Bartholomew's questioning voice asks stopping Rin immediately.

"Uhh…."

"Prince tell me why are you donning your battle clothes?"

"Because they're really comfortable." Rin squeaks as he finishes putting on the thick leather padded shirt.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Please don't tell Yukio!" Rin begs as he pulls up his thick leather boots.

"Prince you know that I can't do that… If you leave you are not only risking your life but also the life of your child…"

"I didn't ask for this child! I never wanted to be pregnant, I just want to help people!" Rin yells at him as his tail lashes back and forth angrily. He was tired of people telling him what to do, it was his life and dammit he was going to do what he needed to do.

"Rin please don't go up there, there is nothing there for you but pain and danger."

"I'm going, I call upon thine aid. Inari grant me audience with your loyal servant." Rin mumbles as he pricks his thumb letting a drop of blood fall onto the ground.

"Master Rin what can I do for you?" Jephire asks pleasantly as he appears by Rin's side.

"I need to go up to Paradise, can you take me?"

"Of course, and you have very good timing Ibis was just calling for aid." Jephire says and the two disappear in a flash of indigo light leaving Bartholomew speechless.

"BALTHAZAR!"

"Barth what is it?" Balthazar asks as he and Yukio rush to the demon's side.

"Where is Ibis?"

"He's in his cell…"

"No he isn't, I found Rin sitting in the hallway with the door blown clean of the hinges… where's Rin?" Yukio asks in panic as he notices his lover's disappearance.

"He has gone up to Paradise to assist Ibis."

"No he can't… he'll die!"

"Bartholomew can you take me there?"

"No Prince I am not strong enough, call your familiars they might be able to."

"Water flow and water glow, my faithful Nerieds I beg you to show."

"Master step through the battle has already began." Nerissa says as she and Cordelia create a portal to Paradise. Without even thinking they all step through prepared for the last grueling battle of this brutal war.


	2. From Ashes Love is Born

Paradise

When Rin arrived he is immediately taken to the western side of the battle field where he notices Ibis' bright cerulean flames slowly incinerating Apophis' army. It takes him but a moment to cross and join Ibis in burning the foes.

"Rin!" Ibis calls cheerily as he notices his brother's arrival. Rin however still had enough sense to be wary of the demon even if his tone did seem friendly. "How is the child?"

"It's fine Ibis shouldn't you be focused on defeating the enemy?" Rin mutters bitterly and the tone catches Ibis off guard, he knew his brother was unhappy about his recent medical development.. but this child was a miracle not a burden like his brother deemed it.

"Rin you and I both know I can do this in my sleep, but I must ask you why you are here? You know that a battle field is no place…"

"Shut up Ibis!" Rin growls as he sends out a rather large wave of blue flame annihilating anything in it's wake including the scenery.

"Someone's rather hormonal aren't they." Ibis jeers kindheartedly but Rin could feel fire coursing through his veins and with a snarl he snaps at his brother. Naturally Ibis dodges to the left while Rin's wave of anger mows down an incoming assault. "Otouto that's a…"

"I said shut up!" Rin roars as he ignites himself as well as the entire surrounding force of enemies who had managed to circle them. Ibis watches in awe as his brother's blue flame leaves the rest of the soldiers in a smoking heap, and the only two who were left standing were Apophis and Sekhmet.

"Otouto…" Ibis trails off as he watches all of the fighting deities turn to face the destructive force that had just won the war. After such a magnificent display of power Rin sinks to the ground gasping in exhaustion as well as relief, glad to have finally released all of his pent up rage. Ibis kneels next to Rin as he breathes roughly and deeply. "Rin you've done it… You have saved them." Ibis whispers in Rin's ear as his vision begins to fade on the edges. The last thing Rin can hear before he goes under is the sound of cheering, and the last thing he can see is the smiling face Ibis.

Raijin's POV

Raijin had been in the middle of combat when suddenly a vivid blue flame sweeps across the field burning everything but his own deities. It leaves him staring in wonder as the evil creatures before him fall into piles of smoldering ash. Quickly Raijin looks around to find the source of such a powerful attack and that is when he notices his pregnant nephew kneeling up against a demon he had never met before. Raijin seizes the opportunity to apprehend the two deities responsible for this entire war and orders Apollo and Odin to execute both of them. He can hear Menhit, Sekhmet's sister begs him to be merciful but his mind can only see the vision's of all the wrong doing and the heartbreak she has caused. So with that Sekhmet is executed along with the god she choose to side with. Once both of them had been properly decapitated a loud roaring cheer starts and Raijin finds himself swept up into it hollering loudly as well. However he is surprised when he feels himself tackled to the ground and then kissed passionately, though the taste in his mouth leaves no room for question as to who it was…. It was his Maou, or better known to most Satan ,a lover that had he had pushed away for so long in an attempt to forget love… but here it presented itself, raising it's seductive head with a single passionate kiss.

"Raijin we've won!" Satan states happily as he straddles his brother's lap and Raijin just stares up at him with a hearty smile plastered on his face.

"Maou I knew we would and thanks to your son we have…. remind me to thank him later as well as to send his child a gift."

"Wait what, I thought that was…." Satan says in mild horror as he looks around hoping that it had been Ibis who had done it, feeling how earlier he had escaped his cell.

"Satan what's wrong?" Raijin asks noticing his lover's distress.

"Rin shouldn't be up here with a… Raijin I'm sorry but I need to go make sure he is all right."

"Of course, let us go together." Raijin tells him as he stands up quickly and they make their way over to where Rin was passed out, Ibis had picked him up and moved him over to a nearby tree where he was sleeping peacefully with his head leaned up against Ibis' shoulder.

"Ibis is he all right?" Satan asks worriedly not caring that his son escaped now more worried for the one who saved them all.

"Yes Father he is… just over exertion you know how he is when you rile him up… Either go big or go home." Ibis mutters as he pats Rin's sweat soaked hair gently.

"Ibis is his.."

"The child is just fine, she will be a feisty little one." Ibis tells him and Raijin cocks his head in confusion.

"How do you know that it will be a she?"

"Because our dear brother is still playing mind games inside of Rin's head." Mephisto answers tapping his foot angrily as he and Amaimon teleport over. Amaimon instantly growls at Ibis as he gently picks up Rin's frail body.

"Get out of his head you asshole!" Amaimon shouts protectively, he didn't like it when Rin was hurt and he really didn't like it when it was Ibis' doing.

"Amai come let us take him to his dorm room in Assiah, away from the darkness of Gehenna and the cheers of Paradise." Mephisto suggests calmly as he, Rin, and Amaimon disappear in a flash of purple smoke leaving Ibis staring awkwardly at his father.

"So…"

"I should put you back in the cell."

"I see." Ibis says in disappointment, he was hoping that helping to save Paradise would prove to his father that he had changed, but if not then he was willing to pay for his crimes.

"But seeing as you have aided in saving this land… I can find it in my heart to forgive you…However you must swear that you will not cause Rin nor Yukio anymore harm and that you will only seek to aid your brothers in their future endeavors." Satan tells him and Ibis nods eagerly, anything was better than that damp, dark hole. "I want you to make a blood pact."

"I swear to nevermore harm my brothers and from now on I shall only seek to aid them." Ibis swears as he cuts his arm with a nail and draws the demonic symbol for binding on his own arm sealing the words with not only his blood but also his skin. Satisfied with his son's sincerity Satan smiles down at him and nods in approval.

"Go Ibis and become the prince I always knew you would be." Satan states and ibis stands up dusts himself off then disappears from sight. He wastes no time in turning back to Raijin and devouring his lips catching his lover slightly off guard.

"Satan slow down." Raijin pants as he feels himself crushed up against the back of a tree.

"No I have a lot of lost time to make up for!" Satan whispers in a sultry tone as he kisses him leaving kisses along his neck that would leave bruises even for a demon. Raijin moans as he wraps his legs around Satan drawing him in close and then transporting both of them back to his room in the castle. It doesn't take long before Raijin is removing their armor and feeling his way down Satan's toned body.

"Just like I remember…" Raijin mumbles in nostalgia as Satan's mouth covers his while he rolls his eyes.

"You truly are a sentimental creature you know that?"

"Says the demon who tore apart Assiah looking for the mother of his children."

"She was a wonderful woman, and she bore me two beautiful sons who have not only saved Assiah but as well as your kingdom… Imagine if they had never been born." Satan tells him and Raijin doesn't want to so he captures his talkative lover's lips again kissing away his breath leaving both of them panting.

"I love you..."

"Till the end of time and the forever after." Satan finishes and if it was possible Raijin brightens more amazed that even after all this time and so many mates he remembered a promise spoken long ago. So with that Raijin feels Satan slipping off his pants and Satan's own trousers coming off slowly… Once all the clothing was removed it was merely moments before it dissolved into passionate love making, being that the two had been separated for so long it was a long night filled with rediscovery as well as exploration. Satan figured out that his lover still had a tail kink and took full advantage of that fondling, caressing, and playing with the long blonde appendage. Raijin remembered Satan's hair trigger so he made sure that his hand was always submerged in Satan's thick dark locks pulling and teasing it affectionately. After their times of passion and things settled down for the night they fell asleep in each other's tight grasps.

Assiah

Okumura Twins Dormitory

It was several hours before Rin awoke again, however when he did he noticed that he was no longer in Paradise rather he was in Assiah at their dorm room. At first this causes him great alarm because he didn't know how he got here nor did he know if he had truly saved everyone. He can hear Ibis' voice ringing in his ears, 'You've done it Rin, you've saved them.' Rin wants to think that he did, but he knew that he couldn't trust Ibis no matter how much he wanted to, the demon was too conniving and his plans always seemed to hurt someone. So with that he prepares to summon Jephire and head to Paradise to check for himself, but something nags at his mind telling him to stay. He wonders what could possibly be tethering him to this realm as he looks around searching for Yukio, but all he finds is dark corners and… someone staring out his window. Freezing instantly he draws his sword preparing himself for the worst however in the pale blue light he catches the sly smile of Mephisto.

"You're awake."

"Brilliant deduction Mephisto, did that conclusion take you all night?" Rin snaps at him, of all the things he could have said that's what he said how dumb Rin thinks to himself.

"You know Rin if you continue to be an ass I might just kill you." Mephisto tells him with a playful smile, but Rin just silently glares at him baring his teeth slightly. "My someones serious tonight."

"Go to hell, where's Yukio?" Rin asks as he puts his sword away and takes his tail into his hand ruffling the fluff and then smoothing it in a soothing gesture to himself.

"He's on his way I just sent Amaimon up after him, apparently he went after you earlier… however by the time he arrived you were already passed out and we had taken you here." Mephisto explains and he notices Rin's quizzical look, but says nothing else.

"Did we win?" Rin asks hesitantly almost afraid of the answer, but Mephisto just smiles kindly at him while nodding.

"Yes we did all thanks to you, if you could only hear the praises they sing up there about you…." Mephisto tells the demon and watches as Rin's hand unconsciously drops his tail and moves to his swelling stomach drawing soothing circles on it. "Rin how are you truly?"

"I'm fine Mephisto, nothing to worry about." Rin says nonchalantly hoping the demon won't press him further.

"No you're not and I can see it by the way your tail droops as well as the wandering look of your eyes. Tell me what troubles you so?" Mephisto asks as he turns to face the demon who looks at the ground in defeat.

"Mephisto, I… I… I don't want this. I want to help people, I'm not cut out to be a father, hell I'm more of a kid myself…"

"Rin I think your…"

"No Mephisto I'm not, I can't do this, I'm not cut out for this!" Rin shouts at him as he feels tears prick at his eyes threatening to overflow, but their was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of Mephisto so he stands up turning away.

"So you fear failing her don't you Rin?"

"Her, how do you know I haven't even told Yukio yet?"

"You have forgotten dear brother that I am the demon of time, I have seen every possible outcome of this situation and I can assure you that she will love you… She will forgive your faults and love you for them. Your daughter will be both compelling and courageous, she will carry herself as you do, but she will have the wisdom of Yukio, as well as the heart of a Clouded Leopard… Rin I can think of no one better to become her father. She will challenge you in unimaginable ways causing you to not only doubt yourself, but discover the truth in your own mind." Mephisto tells him and he watches Rin stare at him with curious eyes.

"Will she be loved by others?" Rin asks fearfully knowing that he never wanted to raise a child to have her hated by the world… He never wanted anyone or anything to experience the hate he has.

"Of course and you shall be her biggest fan… Rin I know this is hard but believe that this is the best for both you and the world." Mephisto says smiling kindly at him and he nods slowly.

"So this is why you were here." Rin says having realized that he no longer desired to kill the child growing inside of him, nor did he wish to suffer her fate.

"Yes I saw this… Rin you mustn't ever harm yourself, remember what I have told you." Mephisto whispers as he watches his brother stare at his feet in shame. "Yukio has entered the school grounds Amaimon is bringing him."

"Thank you…"

"What are brothers for if not the times of self doubt?" Mephisto states as he stands in the entrance way with a smile. "She will fight authority just as you do." He says and this causes a small laugh to escape Rin's serious look, effectively breaking the tension in the air. Before Rin can say anything else he is practically tackled by Yukio.

"I was so worried! What were you thinking? Tell me do you wish to kill me? I can't believe you would do something so reckless… Well actually I can but still!" Yukio rambles in fear but as well as relief while Rin just stares up at him with a smile laughing at his distress quietly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Rin tell me, I am in no mood for your games."

"It's just… I love you." Rin says knowing that lately that had become his panacea to Yukio's constant questions.

"Damn right you do! I put up with all of your shenanigans." Yukio whispers playfully in his ear as he kisses him gently. "And I will love you both till the last breath leaves my body." He assures him as he flips Rin over so he's sitting on his lap. The sudden change in position causes Rin to blink away the dizziness that ensues.

"As will we." Rin tells him as he slides off of him and to Yukio's side while the tears from earlier finally overflow. Mephisto taking this as his sign to leave walks away with Amaimon in tow.

"They will make wonderful parents… Mephisto how come we have never had a child in all of these years?" Amaimon asks and Mephisto freezes at this his blood running cold.

"Amaimon I don't think the world needs two demonic children… I think one is good enough."

"Sammy it's not that I just find it rather odd that we have a lot of unprotected sex… am I not able to bear children?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You are aware of the mating cycle of animals correct."

"Yeah…" Amaimon trails off wondering what this could have anything to do with anything.

"Well you know how sometimes I lock you and I away from the world for like a week."

"Huh-uh." He nods not sure if he likes where this is going.

"That is when you go into heat and did you notice how I always wear protection then because I don't want to get you pregnant." Mephisto explains and he watches as Amaimon's eyes narrow in anger but as well as widen in understanding.

"So when you tell me I'm like a bitch in heat you weren't kidding…." Amaimon says lightly thinking of those times where nothing seemed more important than sex. "Well that explains that I guess."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"Mad… Sammy it's not your fault I get like that and besides even if I got mad it's not like you could change it." Amaimon states as he kisses him lightly and Mephisto reciprocates affectionately, the pair barely making it to his office before the clothes come off.

Rin's POV

"Hey Yukio do you want to know something?" Rin asks as he feels Yukio's strong arms around him.

"Hmm… sure." Yukio mumbles sleepily as he turns to face Rin.

"It's a girl, and she's kicking." Rin whispers and that wakes Yukio up faster than any amount of adrenaline ever did. "Here feel."

"Rin but how?" Yukio mutters in amazement as he feels his lover's swollen belly.

"Father told me that demonic children grow very quickly, he said she will be born in only a couple of months." Rin tells him and he can see Yukio's eyes go wide in mild terror.

"But are we… we're ready right?"

"Yes Yukio we are and I have a feeling that things will work out for the best."

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Yukio asks having now just learned of the gender begins to conjure names in his mind. "Naomi, Sieko, or maybe Saya?"

"Mm maybe…"

"Aya, Tsubaki, Eri, Keiko, Ryoko, Sora, how about Yukiko?" Yukio asks and that's when Rin gives him a bitch face.

"We are not naming her a form of your name… The vanity you have sometimes Yukio it's unbelieveable." Rin says with a yawn as he snuggles into Yukio's side while Yukio pulls him in close.

"Well I had to try right… Now why don't you go to sleep and we can discuss this in the morning." Yukio suggests as he feels weight of today weighing him down into sleep and Rin can feel himself pulled down with him into a dark oblivion that was sleep. They both dream that night Rin dreams of their daughter and Yukio dreams of his soon to be family.


	3. The Birth of Natsumi Okumura

Several months later

"Yuki can you get me the peanut butter?" Rin asks as he lays in bed as a fox, he had hoped that turning into an animal would at least allow him so freedom from his pregnancy… but he was wrong so he laid with his bulging stomach on Yukio's bed. He had made it into sort of a nest with the blankets piled all around him. When Yukio walks in with the small jar of peanut butter that he had made sure was kept around at all times. He had learned very quickly that Rin was particularly bitchy when his food cravings hit, and Yukio would be lying if he said he had never just disappeared for awhile to get away from his pregnant mate. Noticing Rin in his nest Yukio shifts into a wolf holding the peanut butter in his mouth delicately knowing that if he put too much pressure on the jar it would pierce the plastic.

"Here you go Foxy." Yukio says as he gently lays the jar down in the pile of sheets. He watches as Rin's dark black head pokes up swiftly grabbing the jar and then disappearing back down into the nest. Yukio is surprised when he receives no answers only the sounds of him unscrewing a lid, and then the scraping of his tongue in the jar. "Rin are you even aware of how adorable you look right now."

"Shut…. up…." Rin mutters as his tongue sticks to the top of his mouth, and he wants to say more, but he is too busy fighting the peanut butter to say anything. "I'm….Why… do… you… let… me….. do this?" Rin asks having finally removed the substance from his mouth and Yukio watches as he goes back for more. Yukio sighs with a smile as his lover continues to prolong his peanut butter torture.

"Because it makes you happy and I only strive to see you happy." Yukio states playfully as he mounts bed inching his way into the nest very carefully knowing that if he were to mess it up he would be heavily scolded. He can see Rin laying there with his tail curled around his body and the jar being held solidly in his front paws to keep it from slipping away as he thin pink tongue darts in and out repeatedly attempting to lick up more of the mixture. "You know if you turn back into a person I could simply…."

"Grrr." Rin growls at him as Yukio reaches towards the food.

"Hey now don't be like that… Come here, I just want to snuggle." Yukio tells him but Rin just ignores him and continues on with his peanut butter. Rin says nothing as Yukio lays down next to him with a cough.

"Are… you… feeling.. okay….?" Rin asks as he rolls over discarding the jar and facing his lover.

"Yeah it's just a cough…. Go back to your peanut butter Rin." Yukio reassures him as he lies his head down closing his eyes slowly and his body is racked with another fit of coughing.

"Nah I'm done… Hey I'm gonna switch back, but you stay like that so I can cuddle you." Rin says as he turns back and pulls his lover's wolf body into his arms. He can feel the baby in his stomach shift closer to Yukio's body. "You're warm, like to warm."

"I'm fine Rin, come on just go to sleep." Yukio tells him as he nuzzles Rin with his cheek.

"Very well." Rin concedes as he pulls his brother deep into his grasp and without telling him Rin uses his powers to find the disease then cleanse it from his body.

"I can feel you…" Yukio mumbles as he feels his brother's hands card through his fur gently smoothing and stroking his burning skin.

"No you can't, and besides if you did you would know it."

"Rin what have I told you about using your powers on me."

"I… something about not using them, but if I'm going to have your child then you aren't leaving me… So hell be damned if I have to use a minescule amount of power protecting you from disease." Rin snaps at him as he turns away from the wolf and stands up getting of the bed with wobbly legs. He had just about enough of Yukio telling him to not use his powers, they were his powers and as long as he nor the baby were in danger, then he was going to help anyone he could with his powers.

"Rin."

"Don't you Rin me! I'm going for a walk!" Rin states angrily as he walks away leaving the wolf laying there with a sigh on his lips.

Several Hours later

"Yukio… Fucking Yukio always being Yukio!" Rin mutters to himself as he walks without realizing how far he actually is. When his anger finally settles he can see himself near the river where he first met his real Father. He looks around hesitantly wondering if Yukio had followed him, but he notices no ones footsteps other than his. As he continues to admire the river he feels a sudden pain in his stomach… a pain that Rin was pretty sure was the baby starting to claw its way out, but being so far away from anyone Rin does the only thing he can… he sits by a tree, controls his breathing, and calls his familiar.

"From here to there I offer a simple prayer, one most loyal, one most sane I beseech you to relieve this pain…. Oh Goddess Inari." Rin starts, but the pains begin to overtake his mind leaving him unable to think of anything else. Thankfully Jephire hadn't been particularly busy that day and he heard his master's half of a prayer. So with much curiosity he comes down to find Rin panting heavily while looking around with panicked eyes.

"Rin are you okay?" Jephire asks as he approaches with an intrigued look.

"Jephire… Jephire…. Oh god this hurts! How do women do this, this is excruciating!" Rin shouts in short ragged breaths, and that is when Jephire notices a line of blood seeping through his shirt.

"Oh Rin, oh no you can't do that here! Rin you have got to hold it in! And Rin demonic babies aren't born the same way human babies are."

"Jephire…. I can't hold in a god damn baby! It's coming!"

"I will be right back." Jephire tells him quickly as he searches for Amaimon figuring his friend would know what to do. When he finds Amaimon he is in the middle of painting a tree in a nearby meadow. "AMAIMON!"

"Jephire what's wrong?"

"Rin… baby... river… Help now!" Jephire shouts in panic at him and Amaimon immediately drops his brush.

"What…"

"Rin is in labor and I can't move him… he is by the river." Jephire answers and Amaimon's eyes go wide in both fear and excitement.

"Alright let's go!" Amaimon starts, but pauses mid step. "Did you tell Yukio yet?"

"No I… I teleported to the nearest family member and that happens to be you so can we go?" Jephire says with anxiety as he disappears in a wisp of smoke. Amaimon does similar as he follows his friend to the river where he finds Rin screaming in pain and his shirt soaked in blood.

"Amai… Why is he here? Where is Yukio!" Rin screams in pain as Amaimon rushes to his side.

"I'm here because your familiar grabbed the closest family member, and I have been painting in the field since about noon." Amaimon explains as he rips his brother's shirt open splitting it in two. They watch as a deep tear in Rin's large stomach forms, and if Rin were anything but demonic he would be dead by now because of the amount of blood he was losing. "Go get Yukio now, as well as Mephisto." Amaimon orders as he holds Rin's hand knowing that it was the only real thing he could do for him right now. Once Mephisto got here the grisly part of the job could be done… Amaimon would do it but he didn't have the resolve to."Rin breathe."

"No I'm going to stop!" Rin yells back at him as he glares at his brother angrily.

"Actually it would…"

"I was being sarcastic you stupid mother fucker!" Rin screams as another layer of skin tears open releasing a large gush of blood soaking not only the ground but also the knees of Amaimon's pants. "Amaimon can't… Oh fuck this hurts!"

"Rin I can't numb you."

"Why the hell not?" Rin pants out as another river of blood flows from his stomach.

"Because if I do then it might kill the baby, and I'm guessing you don't want that right?"

"Of course not…. Oh mother fucking hell!" Rin screams as his eyes roll back into his eyes and for a minute Amaimon fears he might pass out, but then his eyes roll back. "Where is he Amaimon?"

"Yukio… um I'm not sure, but I'm sure he's on his way right this second." Amaimon assures him as he can see his Otouto's body trying to heal itself as the bath attempts to break free. If Amaimon knew anything about demonic child birth it was awful to watch and terribly painful to endure. So with a pained expression Rin stares into his brother's reassuring eyes and then leans back trying to ignore the child trying to rip it's way out of him.

Yukio

Since they had been back for awhile Yukio had fell back into his natural teaching profession within the Exorcist's school. So after Rin stormed out Yukio transformed back into a person and began grading his student's tests. Around test twenty Yukio feels the air shift in the room and taking no chances he draws his demonic weapons then spins around prepared to shoot. However as he does he notices a winded Jephire and a rather rushed Mephisto.

"Mephisto what can I do for you?" Yukio asks as his weapons fade into the cold November air.

"Rin is in labor." Mephisto tells the demon whose eyes go wide as he grabs his coat. "Jephire will take us to where he and Amaimon are." He tells the demon as Jephire swirls around them and they disappear from the room and to where Rin lies soaked in his own blood with Amaimon holding his hand tightly.

"Rin.. Rin are you alright?" Yukio asks as he sees his mate breathing in ragged breaths.

"That's a stupid question." Rin points out as his strength continues to wane and that's when the child attempts to come out again causing Rin to release a scream that sent shivers down Yukio's spine.

"Oh god! Mephisto can you do anything?" Yukio asks fearfully as he kneels on Rin's other side wiping his brother's sweaty hair from his eyes.

"I can… but you're not going to like." Mephisto tells him and Yukio just stares as his draws a small dagger then approaches Rin. "Amaimon I'm going to need you to restrain him."

"Restrain me… what are you doing with that? Mephisto don't you'll hurt him!" Yukio cries out as his brother tackles him to the ground calling vines that wrap around his body helping to restrain him. When Amaimon is satisfied that Yukio is going no where he gives his lover a small nod.

"Rin… Rin I'm going to have to use this to cut the baby out your body." Mephisto tells him and Rin shakes his head quickly. "Forgive me." Mephisto mutters as he plunges the dagger deep enough and then slides it along his stomach and he can hear Rin screaming in pain. Once the crack is open Mephisto tosses the dagger away and reaches his hands in to pull out a small baby girl with a tail. She was covered in blood, with a bright and smiling expression as though she was inherently happy to be alive. Her eyes are a dark stormy shade of gray, her hair the color of Rin's, and she has a small mole underneath her left eye just like Yukio. Mephisto cradles the baby girl in his arms as he watches Rin's wound close and then very gently he hands her to Rin who stares at her in adoration.

"Natsumi… Yukio her name is Natsumi." Rin professes as he holds her close to his chest and he can feel her breath evening out into sleep. He too can feel sleep threatening to overtake him and he beckons for Yukio.

"Natsumi, Rin that is a beautiful name." Yukio tells him as his lover hands him their child very gently and then slips into sleep.

"A name that will bring both joy and sorrow to many." Mephisto tells him cryptically which causes Yukio to growl. "Do not pretend to ignore the truth Yukio, I know you feel the truth in my words."

"Samael this is not the time, help me carry Rin back to the dorm. Yukio you take Natsumi and wash her clean of the blood we will clean up Rin, and I will further tend to his wounds in Mephisto's office." Amaimon tells him and then disappears leaving Yukio holding Natsumi and Jephire watching with a smile.

"She is beautiful Yukio, and may her heart and mind always tread the path to the light. May her dreams burn bright and may her life be filled with love." Jephire blesses as he licks her forehead gently causing her to shift in Yukio's arms. Yukio smiles down at the small fox who disappears with a warm gentle breeze ruffling Natsumi's dark blue hair. After he leaves he makes his way back to the dorm where he proceeds to wash the blood from his daughter's blood gently. Upon cleaning her he notices a small black scar in the shape of a leopard's paw print on both her ankle bones as well as each of her palms. He inspects them curiously however decides that they don't really matter. After washing all of the blood from her Yukio diapers her and then slips her into a plain purple onesy with tiny leopards on it a gift he had received from Mephisto a few days prior. Once she was dressed he settles her down on the bed and cradles her carefully against his body where they sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.


	4. They Grow Up So Fast

Natsumi grew at an astonishing rate just as Mephisto had told them she would. By the time she was about eight years old it had only been six months, and around this time she had begun developing her transformation powers. Rin and Yukio at first had been worried as they watched their rambunctious daughter wander through the campus freely, but Mephisto assured them it was fine. So Natsumi wandered freely with a charming smile that melted her uncle's heart allowing her to almost always get her way with him.

"Natsumi!" She hears called out somewhere behind her as she continues striding away. "Natsumi Okumura stop right there!"

"Papa what?" Natsumi whines with an impatient sigh as she pauses mid step.

"Where are you going?" Yukio asks as he watches his daughter's tail twitch back and forth in irritation just like her other father's did.

"Papa I was going to the park to play, Uncle Amaimon is waiting for me." Natsumi argues as she crosses her arms and taps her little foot as her tail continues to flick impatiently.

"And who told you, you could go Sweetheart?"

"Yukio will you leave her be I told her she could go." Rin's voice rings out clearly behind Yukio.

"Daddy!" Natsumi cries in excitement as she sees her father walk over and she takes off towards him with a large grin. "Daddy are you coming to play too?"

"No Hyō, I was looking for Papa but it seems you have already found him." Rin tells her as he picks her up and swings her around causing her to giggle loudly. "Now what's the matter with Papa, why is he scowling?"

"I am not scowling."

"Aww Hyō I think Papa needs a hug." Rin whispers and puts Natsumi down. Instantly she rushes into her Papa's arms giving him a kiss on the cheek when he picks her up.

"Papa you're not mad right?"

"No Sweetheart I could never stay mad at you." Yukio tells her as he squeezes her tightly.

"Papa can't… breathe!" Natsumi exaggerates with a large gasp and Yukio smiles as he sets her down. "Now can I go play with Uncle Amaimon?" She asks urgently and they nod watching as she sprints off into the distance where they can see Amaimon waiting nearby.

"She is truly a magnificent being." Mephisto says interrupting Rin's train of thought.

"Natsumi is more than magnificent… they're no words to describe how fantastic she is." Yukio says with a smile, and Rin nods as well.

"We love her dearly."

"As does Amaimon and I… I have never met a person to be so…"

"What did she con you into now?" Rin asks knowing that Natsumi had a certain pull with their eldest brother who just couldn't seem to say no to her.

"She wants to visit father in Gehenna." Mephisto says calmly as though to gauge his brother's reactions. He watches as the Okumura twins stare deep into each other's eyes as if having a telepathic conversation. "Brothers?"

"Did she say why she wanted to see Satan?" Rin asks and he can feel Yukio's powers permeate the air. He knows that Yukio is searching for the truth so that they can make the best decision based on it Rin can also feel Yukio's anger rising through their bond. Rin knows that this won't end peacefully, but he was the demon prince of healing so any fighting wasn't really a problem.

"Natsumi said it was because she wanted to meet her grandfather... and I may have promised her that I would bring him up here in about two hours." Mephisto mumbles warily and that is when he sees Yukio's eye physically twitch in anger.

"You did what?" Yukio growls and Rin grabs his lover's shoulder in a calming manner to keep him from jumping at their brother. "I can't fucking believe you!"

"Yuki it's…"

"No Rin we swore she would never be exposed to that side of the family! I told you that I wouldn't allow it!" Yukio yells as he whirls on Rin pinning him to a nearby pillar and the sudden force shocks Rin slightly.

"Yukio…" Rin starts knowing how hypocritical that statement that Yukio just made was… Natsumi was a mostly demonic child with the heart of a Clouded Leopard, she was going to learn of her heritage eventually and Rin didn't no he couldn't fathom why Yukio was this angry.

"I said no Rin, and by god I mean it!" Yukio shouts angrily and when Rin goes to say something else he growls loudly silencing Rin utterly. Mephisto noticing the sudden change in dynamics turns around, but Yukio turns on him releasing Rin. "Rin I will be right back as for you Mephisto we need to talk."

"..." Rin says nothing as he watches Yukio leave with Mephisto in a big huff. Rin never being one to listen dusts himself off and then walks over to the nearby park where Amaimon is being chased by Natsumi. He watches as her long dark blue hair trails behind her as her legs and arms pump furiously trying to catch the Demon King of Earth; her dark blue long sleeve dress flutters around her knees, and Rin was glad that he put a pair of black leggings on her this morning feeling the slight chill in the air. Rin smiles as he watches Natsumi tackle Amaimon in a desperate attempt to catch him. She succeeds and Amaimon lies pinned beneath his niece as she sits on his stomach with a triumphant grin.

"I did it I caught you! Daddy did you see it?" Natsumi asks excitedly as she notices her father's approach.

"Excellent Natsumi!" Rin praises as she gets off of his older brother and jumps into her father's open arms. "Tell me Natsumi did Uncle Meph promise you something would happen today?"

"Maybe... Daddy is Grandpa coming up?" Natsumi asks with a tiny bit of excitement her gray eyes flashing brightly.

"I think we're going to go visit him in Gehenna and maybe we can show him your transformations."

"Daddy how do you know about that? I haven't told anyone yet." Natsumi says in wonder as her father just smiles slyly.

"I'm very intuitive, and Ukobach told me when he saw you running around the kitchen as a Clouded Leopard meowing about being unable to transform back. You're very luck I was closer than your Papa, he wouldn't have helped you get back."

"So that's whose voice it was! I thought it was my imagination, Daddy you don't understand how worried I was about that… I was afraid I was going crazy!" Natsumi tells him and Rin just chuckles quietly.

"Amai would you care to accompany us to Gehenna, I'm sure Father would love to see you too?" Rin asks and Amaimon nods quickly.

"I would love to, and I do not look forward to your lover's wrath when we return."

"It's okay I'll just throat punch him if he gets lippy." Rin jokes and Natsumi looks at him curiously as he sets her down. "Natsumi pay attention to how I do this and you can visit Grandpa Satan on your own when you get older." Rin tells her as he summons his blue sword and cuts a long gash on his arm, she watches as her father's blood trickles down onto the dusty ground forming a circle around them. He then begins chanting in a strange tongue something Natsumi had only heard him curse in. As the chanting gets louder and louder a flash of bright light causes Natsumi to close her eyes quickly while turning into her father's side in fear. It takes only seconds before Natsumi's nostrils are filled with the scent of smoke and… roses a strange scent she thinks as she stays curled into Rin's side.

"Hyo open your eyes and behold the land of Gehenna."

"Daddy?" Natsumi starts but is silenced in awe by the astounding wall of multicolored roses before her leaving her in stunned silence. "Papa never told me it was so pretty."

"Yes Papa… well let's just say Papa isn't at home here as I am." Rin tells her as he transforms into a fox. "Natsumi this is the demonic land of Gehenna, here your powers will be the strongest so you should have no problem shapeshifting." Rin explains and he watches as his daugther hesitates only momentarily before she joins him as a small Clouded Leopard cub. Her coloring was that of a thunderstorm sky, she had very dark gray patches as well as many light gray and they gave the effect of a passing storm. Natsumi's tail was tipped blue the blue that marked her as Satan's offspring and her claws were this color as well. Rin watches in wonder as she prances around in her leopard form gleefully and he can't help the glow of pride that emminates from his own heart as he watches his daughter truly discover the beginnings of her power.

"They grow up so fast don't they." A voice says as Satan steps forth from the shadows wearing a welcoming smile.

"Father!" Rin calls out as he shifts back and embraces his father cheerily, and Satan smiles at his son's cheerfulness.

"And just when I thought you would never come back, Amaimon how are you?" Satan asks as Rin pulls back and Natsumi rushes over to Satan with no hesitation at all.

"I am Natsumi Okumura!" She states excitedly while transforming back, however Rin chuckles slightly when he notices her ears still remain in their leopard shape on the top of her head.

"Natsumi, Hyo your ears…" Rin hints at and his daughter turns to him in confusion.

"Daddy my ears? My ears are right here….Oh my ears!" Natsumi mutters in embarassament as she concentrates quickly shifting them back to their normal pointed form.

"Rin she is adorable, and I can see she took mainly after you." Satan says as he opens his arms for a hug and she jumps in them almost instinctively. "Natsumi would you like to know a trick to that?"

"Of course Grandpa!"

"When you shift back think about something or someone you love and only focus on that, it helps to channel your powers instead of them trying to do it on their own. See your powers are sorta like a puppy right now, they won't listen to you unless you give them something to focus on." Satan explains and he watches as his granddaughter nods in understanding while staring into his eyes deeply as though trying to see something.

"Grandpa if you're so nice…. why doesn't Papa want me to visit you?" Natsumi asks very bluntly catching them all off guard. "Papa was very mad at Daddy when he mentioned coming here… I heard Papa yelling at Daddy and then him smashing Daddy against something."

"Natsumi, Papa didn't mean it he was just…"

"No Rin she is right. Natsumi your fathers love you dearly and the truth is it can be very dangerous down in Gehenna. And Yukio just doesn't want to see you and Rin get hurt down here." Satan explains calmly as he watches her stare at him intensely.

"But if that's so then why would Papa hurt Daddy?"

"Hyo, Papa didn't hurt me. See demons like us can't be hurt very easily… Do you remember the rules for going to the park and playing with other children?" Rin asks her as Satan gently hands her over to Rin who rests his forehead against hers.

"Yes Daddy, I must never hit anyone, get mad, and I can't play like I play with Uncle Amaimon you or Papa... Otherwise I might hurt the other kids." Natsumi says and Rin smiles warmly at her while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Perfect Hyo, now since Papa and I aren't like those kids we can wrestle and fight and be alright."

"Also Daddy has special healing powers!" Natsumi adds in helpfully with a yawn as she lies her head against Rin's shoulder causing Rin to smile.

"Yes Daddy does, are you sleepy Hyo?" Rin asks her and she nods slowly her eyes drooping heavily, but he can see her fighting sleep. "Shh… hush little Hyo close your eyes so that tomorrow we can discover more about Gehenna." And with that Rin can feel her breath evening out into a deep sleep, Satan motions for them to follow. He leads Rin to his usual room opening the door to reveal his bed made and the sheets freshly made.

"I had a feeling you might be coming down soon." Satan mumbles and Rin nods his head to him greatly as he steps through the door he can hear it gently close behind him. Rin gently lies her on the bed and as he is about to will some clothing into existence a bright blue suitcase on a nearby dresser catches his eye with a note on it. 'Thought you might be needing these. Love Mephisto.' Rin opens it to reveal Natsumi's favorite purple pajamas as well as her grey wolf stuffed animal that she slept with every night… A gift from Shiro after he learned of her birth he had promised to come see her but the Grigori had him running several things and offering him his old position as Paladin. Rin still remembers watching Angel pale at the news, it caused him to chuckle quietly as he dressed his daughter in her night clothes then placing the stuffed animal in her grasp which she took unconsciously. After making sure she was tucked in Rin took out his phone to see twenty three voicemails from Yukio asking him where they were and apologizing for being such an ass earlier. Rin decides that if he was really sorry he would get his ass down here and say it himself so with that last thought Rin slips into bed once down he feels Natsumi curl into his side. "Natsumi I will love you till the day I die and then the eternity after." He whispers in her ear as he too slips down into sleep dreaming of pleasant things.

Morning

"Daddy… Daddy…. Daddy wake up…" Natsumi says as she nudges her father gently, but Rin just continues snoring. "Daddy you really are a deep sleeper." Natsumi mutters to herself as she gets out of bed and walking over to the open suitcase. She selects a black dress with blue polka dots all over it, and a pair of matching blue tights. Dressing quickly she then pulls out a brush and brushes her hair quickly then tying it back into pigtails with a blue ribbon. Once satisfied with her appearance Natsumi grabs Roukan her stuffed wolf that Grandpa Shiro sent her from Europe.

"Roukan lets go exploring." Natsumi suggests to the wolf who seems to be hesitant. "Roukan you know you are curious too."

"Mistress Natsumi, I don't think this is a good idea." Roukan says as he jumps out of her arms and turns into an ethereal wolf. Natsumi had discovered Roukan is when she had been at the park.

FlashBack

It had been getting late at the park, but Natsumi refused to leave she was simply having to much fun, so she continued to play. Papa and Daddy had told her earlier that once it got dark she was to go to Uncle Meph because he was going to watch her for the night. Papa and Daddy had students who needed help with weapons training. So Natsumi played till she noticed the moon was high in the sky and right as she was about to head to Mephisto's office she hears something.

"Hello?" Natsumi calls out nervously feeling something unsettling in the air. The noise doesn't speak rather it just grows louder and louder till a man emerges from the bushes. He had a wicked smile on his face and claws that were longer than Daddy's tail; he says nothing as she steps toward her menacingly. Natsumi begins to back away from the scary man. but he grabs her tail tightly halting her in her tracks. She can feel his long nails digging into her delicate tail causing her to scream out in pain. "Let go! Help someone help!" Natsumi screams hoping to be heard by someone but no one comes and she can feel herself being dragged into the woods. However before she can call out again she hears a wolf growling dangerously.

"Release her." The large wolf commands as it steps in front of the monster teeth bared dangerously. He saws nothing as he release Natsumi's tail and she scurries over to the wolf quickly. After dropping her the creature disappears into the forest dragging it's long claws behind it.

"Thanks…" Natsumi says as she stands up and dusts herself off while turning back to the path that led to the main building. However before she went she dashed to the park looking fervently for her stuffed wolf… 'he had to be here!' she thinks to herself panickedly running around the playground thinking maybe she dropped it.

"Mistress Natsumi what are you looking for?" The wolf asks as it trails behind her protectively.

"How do you know my name?" Natsumi looks at the wolf curiously.

"I am Roukan alpha wolf of the Okumura Clan designated with protecting it's descendants. The demon named Shiro came to me with a request. He asked if I would be bound to an earthly object and protect his granddaughter Natsumi Okumura, Princess of Gehenna." Roukan explains as he bows respectively to her and she curtsies back.

"Grandpa Shiro brought you here… for me?"

"Yes Mistress Natsumi now can we go I do not wish to see that monster come back." Roukan urges as he pulls her skirt gently in a guiding manner towards the path to the office.

"Of course Roukan." Natsumi tells the wolf as they take off down the long road to the office. Upon arriving at the office Natsumi watches as the wolf slowly begins to shrink till it is once again the her stuffed animal.

"Mistress you must tell no one of my existence. I am not sure why Shiro wants it this way, but it is his wishes and I will respect them."

"Sure Roukan!" Natsumi whispers cheerily to the stuffed animal as she picks him up gently and cuddles him in her arms kissing his head softly. "I will keep you secret as long as you keep me safe."

'Mistress Natsumi I believe we have a deal.' Roukan tells her in his mind as her eyes light up at the discover of this new form of communication. 'You can always talk to me like this, but remember it will only work if you concentrate hard enough.'

End Flashback

"Natsumi I must implore you to turn back." Roukan whispers quietly as he jumps out of her arms and trails behind her cautiously, his paws making no sound behind her. Natsumi just rolls her eyes as she continues walking down the long corridor which leads her to another corridor that then leads to a row of doors. "Neko, I must insist we go back."

"Okami you are being…"

"Ah you must be Rin and Yukio's daughter." A blue haired demon says as he appears around a corner. "I am Ibis one of your uncles. Now tell me what is your name?"

"I'm Natsumi and your the one Papa really doesn't like." Natsumi says instantly recognizing the name. Papa often warned her of the dastardly things her Uncle Ibis had done to her Daddy.

"Yes I suppose your Papa wouldn't like me very much." Ibis murmurs as he watches the wolf raise his hackles at him while growling. "Roukan there is no need to be unpleasant I wish no harm to my only niece."

"Leave Ibis before I rip your throat out." Roukan snarls, he watched unable to help Rin as this demon controlled his mind and tampered with his thoughts. The only reason this demon still lived was because of Rin's heart and his familiar. For many centuries the Okumura Clan has been tied to wolves however Rin broke that connection when Inari bonded herself with him. Try as Roukan might there is one ancient law that can never be broken, once a creature has been bonded with a deity nothing can break that bond no matter how strong. So it forced Roukan to watch from the sidelines as awful things happened to Rin, he was glad that Yukio never bonded with him when he finally discovered his true name. However Yukio was no longer under his protection rather the protection of his Beta Aleera who was a brilliant fighter and an excellent strategist much like Yukio himself.

"Roukan you're rather…"

"Leave now!"

"Fine… Natsumi I look forward to meeting you again." Ibis says politely as he slinks off into the darkness.

"Roukan are you all right?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Okami what did he do to Daddy?"

"Natsumi he has done terrible and unforgivable things to your father, and if not for your presence I would have killed him where he stood." Roukan tells her and Natsumi looks into his misty blue eyes. "I think we should head back before your father becomes concerned."

"Yes Roukan I think you're right… do you remember the way back?"

"Umm… well… I actually don't know I was hoping maybe you did." Roukan answers as he looks back and forth swiftly trying to discern this hallway from the last. However to no avail all he can see is the same brick design echoing the hallways.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to continue walking." Natsumi mutters a little disheartened by the imposing sense of loss-ness hanging over her head. So with mild depression the young demonic girl and the wolf start off in what direction they believe to be the right one.

Several hours later

Natsumi had soon grown tired of walking and Roukan had graciously allowed her to ride on his back so with a sigh she lies her head in the wolves soft gray fur. A color that reminded her of a stormy sky much like the color of her own eyes. She often wondered where this color came from since both of her parents eyes were a form of blue… then again most of Satan's children were a shade of blue.

"Roukan why are my eyes gray?" Natsumi asks the wolf who sighs at the question.

"Because you are not a direct child of Satan."

"But my fathers are both sons of him…"

"Yes but you are not one of them, you are a grandchild so the genes are very diluted even though your parents are… it is a strange thing I know and there has only been one other in existence that I know of that has this gene. She is the daughter of Raijin, Satan's older brother. Her name is Tsukuyomi and she is the Japanese goddess of the moon, you may meet her one day if you ever make it to Paradise." Roukan explains and he can still tell it confuses her because honestly it kind of confused him. "Natsumi all I can tell you is that your different than your fathers and you always will be… you are not a wolf you are more closely related to Leopards. Leopards unlike wolves are solitary animals, they thrive in the shadows, and are very cunning. I do not know what your powers will be but you will desire to be alone and probably will not like large groups of people."

"Solitary? But Roukan, I love your company and my families." Natsumi argues as she lifts her head up.

"I know and that is why I said probably it is not a sure thing."

"Oh, so Roukan do you know where we are now?"

"Well I can tell you that we are outside." Roukan tells her as she notices that they're back in the beautiful rose garden. Sliding off of his back she begins to wander towards a bush that trails up the entire side of the wall.

"Roukan transform back please I can hear footsteps." Natsumi tells her guardian who nods curtly then shifts into his toy form and she picks him up gently. "Hello?"

"Natsumi there you are!" Rin says in relief as he picks her up, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?"

"I was exploring but then I got lost and I… Well I used my nose to get here!" Natsumi lies knowing her father's disdain for his brother. "Where's Papa?"

"He is working tonight I thought we could go have some fun with Grandpa."

"Yay!" Natsumi cheers and Rin smiles at his daughter's rebelliousness, it reminded him a lot of himself which worried him slightly. "Daddy what are we going to do today?"

"Well first I thought I would teaching you some basic moves for self defense, and then Grandpa wanted to know if you would like to practice transformations with him…. and if you're good then we can get a surprise." Rin tells her as he starts toward the training room with her in his arms. It takes only minutes before they reach the warehouse that was designated for not only power training but also hand to hand combat. Once there he sets Natsumi down who then scurries to the side and then sets her stuffed animal out of the way on one of the bleachers. After she sets it down Rin swears he sees it move to face them.

"All right Daddy come at me!" Natsumi shouts as she takes her stance causing Rin to laugh.

"Hyo you're rather self confident for a little girl." Rin says as he too takes his stance and Natsumi wastes no time in charging at him. She jumps at him claws extended, but Rin just sidesteps to the side. "Natsumi you can't just charge, you need to look for weak spots… Assess your opponent before you attack. Try again." Rin says and this time he watches Natsumi stares him over, and she turns her head to face her stuffed wolf watching on the side.

'Mistress go for his side, he favors the left… Run at him but fake to left.' She hears Roukan say and then she turns back around to see her father staring at her.

"Natsumi?"

"Yes Daddy sorry I'm ready now." Natsumi says as she takes her stance again this time doing exactly as her guardian said, she manages to just barely knick her father's shirt. "I got you Dad."

"Very good!" Rin praises, "Natsumi has Uncle Amaimon been practicing with you again?"

"Maybe…" Natsumi trails off glad that her Papa wasn't here because he could tell that she was lying. Her Daddy wasn't as intuitive when it came to lies however she could tell pretty well but not nearly as well as him. "Dad are we done for tonight?"

"With fighting at least… I think we'll try this again when you're older. What do you say?"

"Daddy I think that would be a wonderful thing especially because my powers will have come in." Natsumi says excitedly as she scoops Roukan up into her arms and then bounds over to Rin who was staring quizzically at her toy.

"Natsumi can I see Roukan?"

"Sure Daddy…" Natsumi says curiously as she hands him Roukan.

"Powers that shroud and powers that hide release thine bind, and reveal to me your secret." Rin chants and blue light surrounds the toy lifting it into the air, as it grows into a full sized wolf as the light slowly fades the wolf lands gently on the ground. "I knew it!" Rin says with a confident smile.

"You knew… Daddy how did you know I haven't told anyone?"

"Natsumi do you remember what Grandpa Shiro wrote in his letter about Roukan?"

"No… Other than that he was a special toy who should never be disrepected or washed in the washing machine."

"Well he did say that, but he also wrote that he had made a deal with a deity to get this.. And anytime a deity is involved then there has to be something magical afoot." Rin explains and the wolf smiles at him pleasantly.

"Rin it is very nice to meet you. I am Roukan, the alpha wolf in charge of protecting the Okumura Clan. Shiro Fujimoto came to me a month after Natsumi was born and offered me a position as her personal guardian, I accepted and he bound my body to the stuffed animal form you often see me in so I would always be near." Roukan says respectively as he bows his head, and in turn Rin bows his.

"So Shiro asked you to be his granddaughter's guardian and you just said yes?"

"I did."

"But why… I've never even heard of you and I know for a fact that you haven't ever protected me." Rin points out as he stands next to Natsumi protectively. This wouldn't be the first time a deity promised to help, and they did but only for their selfish gain.

"Daddy he's already saved me many time… he's my friend!" Natsumi argues as she pulls away from him and hugs the wolf's neck protectively. "And if there is one thing I have learned from you and Papa its that we always protect our friends."

"Mistress Natsumi if Rin wishes me to leave I will…"

"No you can stay but if you ever hurt her I will kill you, and I want to know why we have never seen you before." Rin asks, this had been plaguing his mind since he first started this conversation.

"Our job is to protect the descendants of the Okumura Clan and we have been doing that for you and Yukio until Inari fused part of her soul into yours. When people say you have the heart of a fox they mean that, you are no longer even partial human. Rin you are half demon half fox, and Natsumi is… well she inherited only your and Yukio's demonic side. Natsumi is half demon half Clouded Leopard a very rare mix… I haven't heard of any sort of Leopard in the Okumura Clan since Tsukuyomi the Japanese goddess of the moon." Roukan explains as he watches Rin stare at him in curiosity. "Natsumi is a very rare individual indeed."

"Yes she is and Mephisto told me of the Leopard personally I don't care what she turns into as long as she is true to herself and if anyone disagrees I'll beat their faces in." Rin says dangerously as he scoops Natsumi into his arms as she yawns again. "I think it's time for your nap Hyo."

"Ok Daddy, Roukan you coming?" Natsumi mumbles sleepily against Rin's shoulder as he starts heading towards the door.

"Of course Mistress." Roukan says as he falls behind Rin and Natsumi smiles into her father's shoulder as her eyelids slowly droop down. "I'll always be here."

Rin hears this and he can't help the smile that crosses his face it eased his mind a little to know that even if Shiro wasn't able to be near at least he sent someone who could be trusted with her is silent walk back to Rin's room and once there he lies her on the bed.

"Roukan, I am going to go talk to my father. I can trust you right?" Rin asks and the wolf nods then settles down on the bed next to Natsumi who curls into the wolf's thick fur instinctively. Assured that his daughter was in capable hands he leaves the room closing the door softly; he makes his way to the main room of the castle where he finds Amaimon and Satan locked in a battle of flames. It was a duel between demons, the object of it was to burn the tip of the other's players tails and only that. Rin wasn't very good at this usually because he couldn't seem to keep his concentration during intense battles like that. Though it usually wasn't a problem since he was the demonic prince of healing so his opponent walked away fine. However now Satan and Amaimon were hurling fireballs at each other, either a centimeter from winning.

"Hey Rin, Father can we pause?"

"Nope, and now Rin is in the game too… game on Sons." Satan says as Rin sighs taking his fox form he was more agile this way plus smaller, and the less of him available to hit the better. Amaimon taking his brother's lead turns into his ocelot form standing next to Rin. At first Amaimon was hoping for an alliance with his brother but he yelps when he feels the fur on the tip of his tail singe.

"Ouch!" Amaimon cries out as he jumps away from his usually harmless brother.

"Sorry Amai, now it's just you and me, Father." Rin says menacingly while predatorily circling him, his tail swishing back and forth tauntingly. "Come Father let us play."

"Rin something seems very different about you… Has your hair grown?"

"No, nor has my patience." Rin retorts as he uses his powers, but he misses scorching the spot where his father stood seconds ago.

"Close Rin but not quite close enough." Satan says with a laugh as he narrowly misses Rin's next rapid fire attacks. He throws a few at Rin but his son easily dodges them meanwhile countering back. Amaimon watches as his brother and father engage in a game of cat and mouse, neither ever getting close enough to win. He takes a seat on a step nearby, but out of the way to watch his family play the game.

About 7pm

Natsumi woke up from her nap a while later to see the sun just setting… well what she thought was the sun. It was very difficult to tell given that Gehenna was too densely clouded for much of the sky to be seen. However as she watches the last rays of the sun set she feels Roukan's warm body shift over and he lays his head on her lap gently.

"Mmm Natsumi, watch time is it?" Roukan asks as he looks up from where he lies lazily.

"Somewhere in the vicinity of seven pm… Roukan my tail hurts." Natsumi says as she pulls her appendage into her grasp… she doesn't know why but it some how feels longer. "Roukan?"

"Yes Natsumi?"

"Am I… Did I grow?" Natsumi asks as her usually high pitched voice is now a few pitches lower, and she stands up she can tell her pajamas are too tight. Her pants were too short, and her shirt was a size too small.

"I believe you did Mistress." Roukan tells her and if he had to guess he would say she was now about the age of thirteen. "Demonic children really do have miraclous growth rates."

"Tell me about it.. Hey do you have any powers that would allow you to make me bigger clothes?" Natsumi asks as she guesses she was just two inches shy of five feet.

"Natsumi, I am an ancient guardian not a tailor." Roukan says with a are you serious look.

"Well I was just asking… don't give me that look." Natsumi mutters as she looks in the suitcase across the room hoping that she might have something bigger to wear. "I wish my powers were here already so then I could just do this…"

"Why don't we go ask your father if he can get you some?"

"No I don't need my Dad to help me get clothes… What would Uncle Meph do?"

"My sweet Natsumi, I don't think you should be using me as your role model… perhaps you should think about what Yukio would do instead." Mephisto suggests as he shows up to find his neice staring at him with a curious look.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh it's no secret that you're here with Rin and Amaimon… Also I heard your call."

"I didn't call you?"

"Anytime someone says my name aloud they call me… it's a rather frustrating ability to have, but in times like this it's useful, so tell me what can your favorite uncle do for you?"

"I need some new clothes, but I was wondering if you could teach me how to make new clothes."

"Well lets see… come here for a moment." Mephisto says and Natsumi bounds over to her uncle excitedly, he pulls her tightly into his arms. "Hmmm… Just what I thought. You have gotten bigger and closer to maturity, but your powers haven't come in yet; however I can still make you new clothes."

"Oh...When will they come in Uncle Meph?" Natsumi asks excitedly, she knew he was the demon king of time so he knew like everything.

"I'm not quite sure Natsumi, but I'm sure any day. Now tell me what would you like to wear?"

"Uncle Meph, I don't care just something."

"I'm not sure you would like what I put you in…"

"Oh god not the cat suit again."

"Well then you should pick something so we can go bother your father."

"Alright let me think….Black skinny jeans with a grey v-neck shirt, and grey boots like the kind you can zip over the jeans please." Natsumi asks with a smile and Mephisto snaps his fingers, it takes less than a minute before the clothing appears. Dressing quickly Natsumi pulls her boots on and then brushes her long dark blue hair. "Should I braid it?"

"Mistress I don't care."

"If you did, I would fishtail it."

"Not enough time, I'll just leave it down. Alright let's go find my Dad, you think he'll be surprised with my growth?"

"I believe so Mistress considering about six months ago you were his tiny little girl and now you're growing up to be a fine young woman." Roukan says and Mephisto nods his head in agreement. So with that the group takes off with Mephisto leading the way since Natsumi still wasn't very familiar with the castle's layout. It takes minutes before the party arrives in the main room where Rin and Satan are fighting with fire.

"Dad watch out!" Natsumi shouts in fear as she watches her grandfather throw a ball of blue flame at him, Rin narrowly dodges it due to his daughter's distraction.

"Natsumi it's okay this is merely a traditional game amongst demons." Mephisto says to her and she stares at him in shock.

"But he's gonna burn my Dad!"

"Not if your father manages to avoid his attacks."

"This is barbaric! Dad please stop this is stupid!" Natsumi yells fearfully as she watches her father continue to dance around the room trying to avoid her grandfather's fire. She watches with bated breath as her father successfully throws a few of his own attacks, but as he goes to jump back his foot snags on the rug. It's as though it was all happening in slow motion for Natsumi and right before Rin falls she doesn't know how but a thick shield of ice forms both around and in front of him.

"What in Gehenna?" Satan exclaims as he stares at the ice in confusion.

"Dad oh shit Daddy are you okay?" Natsumi shouts as she rushes to him and she feels the ice metling into the ground as Rin uses his powers to melt it.

"Of course Hyo…. was that you?"

"Dad I… I… I think so." Natsumi mutters as she looks at the ground shamefully. She can't believe it when her powers finally decide to show there freaking ice powers… Natsumi was a grandchild of Satan she was supposed to have blue eyes, blue fire, and a wolf transformation… And you know what she got? The freaking opposite! She gets ice powers, gray eyes, and she turns into a leopard, if there were ever a time she felt more different than everyone else it was now.

"Natsumi that is… Fantastic! Hyo your powers have come in and there ice related, how unique, just like you!" Rin praises and it makes Natsumi feel slightly better as he wraps his arms around her, but underneath it all she still feels distraught. "Oh Hyo it's wonderful can you imagine how amazed Papa is going to be when he hears."

"Will Papa like them too?"

"If he doesn't then we'll punch him in the throat."

"No you won't...where is Papa?"

"Um… I told you he was busy."

"Dad you're lying."

"How do you know?"

"Your ears twitch every time and the fur on the tip of your tail fluffs up slightly….Papa's tail curls around itself." Natsumi says in a deadpan tone as she looks into her father's eyes.

"I always said she would be just like Yukio." Mephisto murmurs as he watches them shift their gazes to them. Natsumi pulls out of his arms to face her guardian who was sitting quietly by a window, with a sigh she makes her way to him.

'Roukan let's go outside I need some air.'

'Yes Mistress.' Roukan replies telepathically as the pair leaves the room with no words shared between them. After they were gone the remaining men turn to look at each other in mild confusion.

AN

A few quick translations for you guys

Neko= Cat

Okami=wolf

Hyo= leopard


	5. A Decision Hastily Made

"Uh what just happened?" Amaimon asks as he turns to face his brothers and father.

"Why is she so broody?" Rin asks and they just sigh.

"Rin she's a young woman, and their always broody… Kinda like you sometimes." Mephisto tells him, and Rin goes to say something but closes his mouth as his tail lashes back and forth angrily. "See just like that."

"I will cut you." Rin growls as he glares at his eldest brother.

"She really is your daughter." Satan mumbles and his anger turns to him.

"Shut up Father!" Rin snarls as he storms out of the room in the opposite direction of Natsumi.

"Wow you guys really know how to clear a room of Okumuras." Amaimon mutters as he continues to nurse the burn on his tail. "I wish you wouldn't have pissed him off just yet." He says but suddenly he feels the warmth of Rin's healing powers healing the burn, and he realizes that Rin must still have been in hearing distance. "Thanks!" Amaimon shouts gratefully.

"What a strange family they are." Mephisto says and Satan nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but we're all kinda weird when you think about it." Amaimon says as he feels Mephisto's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I suppose you're correct… Now tell me Amaimon what would you like to do now?"

"Sammy you know exactly what I want to do… now come on." Amaimon persists as he pulls him off in the direction of his room leaving Satan standing alone in his ruined main room. So with a sigh Satan slowly begins to clean up the room; he could have left it for the servants but he had nothing better to do so why not he thought. About halfway through he remembers how much he hates cleaning and part of him wants to just give up but the other half knows he needs to finish this. So about three hours laters he smiles in triumph as the room before him is now cleaned up for the most part, he bends over to pick up just a few missed pieces of trash.

"Wow who knew you were such a good maid… hmm that opens up a few options tonight." A familiar voice says behind him while hands roam freely over his toned ass which was only accentuated by his tight jeans. "And god... this tight ass."

"Raijin what are you doing here, don't you have rebuilding to finish up?" Satan says as he stands up fully while moving just out of his older brother's reach.

"Well, someone's grumpy tonight… Tell me Maou, what's wrong?" Raijin says as he pulls the demon into his arms.

"Nothings wrong in fact I'm completely un-grumpy."

"I see then if you're not grumpy then come on let's go play in…"

"I don't want to… Why don't you just go back."

"You really are upset, well if you won't play with me consensually I guess I'll just have to kidnap you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I would. Now tell me what would you prefer to wake up in a bed or a cage?"

"Rai you… no just no."

"Come on Maou, smile for me." Raijin says playfully as he rubs him through his jeans and he hears Satan moan quietly. "Not quite a smile, but I'll take it."

"Stop…" Satan trails off weakly as Raijin begins to nip at his neck leaving small marks in his wake.

"You say stop, but your body tells me otherwise." Raijin taunts as he continues kissing his lover's neck and he moves his hands away from his lover's groin. He trails them gently under his shirt giving him gentle touches keeping them light and teasing. "Do you want me to stop?" Raijin asks with a smile and much to his surprise, his hand is stopped. However not by Satan, but rather a large block of ice formed around his hand forcing it to stop.

"What in Gehenna is this? Fuck that's cold get it off." Satan whines and that's when he sees Natsumi standing there with her hand extended her brow furrowed in concentration.

"He told you to stop!" Natsumi growls as she tries to maintain the block, but it soon dissolves on the ground however the cold still remained in Satan's skin. "Dammit! Grandpa run!"

"Who are you? And what was that?" Raijin asks as the young girl with navy hair the same shade of Rin's. "Grandpa?" Raijin mumbles and that's when it finally clicks in his mind.

"Raijin this feisty young girl is Natsumi Okumura the daughter of Rin and Yukio."

"Natsumi… Rather ironic because your name means summer yet your powers suggest an affiliation with winter. Dark hair but light skin, eyes the color of a thunderstorm, and a tail held high, suggesting a reserved personality however you let it swish challengingly. Hmm… All in all I would definitely say you are Rin's daughter, but Yukio is definitely prominent in you as well." Raijin assesses with a curious smile using his powers to warm up the skin affected by the girl's powers.

"Who are you?" Natsumi demands as she looks over the demon with the same assessing eyes that he had on her. She could see the unkempt look of his hair, his low slung tail, and the fierceness of his eyes. Overall she guessed this demon was a laid back person but had many leadership qualities and had to make some hard decisions in his life. The only reason she knew that look was because sometimes when she caught her Dad gazing off he looked much like this, and multiple times she had heard him mumbling something but never loud enough to distinguish the words. She wondered if her Dad had ever felt the way she did now. Natsumi felt like she didn't belong and was a sort of burden, not that her Papa nor Dad had ever said it but something inside herself told her this. She could hear the demon saying something, but her thoughts had consumed her mind keeping Natsumi from focusing completely on the man's speech.

'Natsumi are you even listening to him?' Roukan's strong voice asks cutting through the clutter in her mind.

'Not particularly, is he saying anything important?'

'Well yes actually he is.'

'And that is?'

'Basically that his name is Raijin, he's Satan's brother as well as lover, and that he knows you're not paying attention anymore plus he knows we're communicating. Mistress ideas?'

"Well it was lovely to meet you, but I have places I need to go. Goodbye." Natsumi says very suddenly turning on heel and leaving as swiftly as she came. After leaving them behind she makes her way to the very edges of the castle, it was the changing of the guard so she would have an entire hour to herself before she was either found or disrupted. So she sat down on the dusty ground in a crossed leg position outside of the gates watching the sun slowly sink down over the horizon. Roukan took his side dutifully beside her laying his head in her lap comfortingly.

"Mistress?"

"Yes Roukan."

"Are you all right?"

"I am… it's just something I can't grasp."

"What Neko?"

"Why am I so different?" Natsumi asks him as she looks down to Roukan who sighs in an attempt to gather himself, but no amount of gathering himself would help him with this speech.

"Because you are a rarity Natsumi, a complete.."

"Roukan if all you have are basic, 'You are special because you're you speeches.' You can save it for someone who cares. I want reasons, not simplistic speeches." Natsumi snaps at him and he shuts his mouth laying his head back down. She sighs heavily leaning back against the large wall, she knew snapping at her closest and oldest friend wasn't the answer but what was. "I'm sorry."

"I know, and I wish I could help you more but I'm not a psychologist… I'm a guardian spirit."

"Are you really because I was unaware?" Natsumi jokes smiling slightly and Roukan takes this moment to get up quickly. Curious Natsumi turns her back away from the wall and that's when Roukan tackles her to the ground. "What are you doing?" She asks with a blush as the wolf pinning her to the ground chuckles quietly.

"Let's fight! What better way to work out your problems than to fight it out." Roukan suggests and that's when he feels himself launched backwards. As the dust settles Roukan can see Natsumi standing up wielding two daggers made completely of ice. "Daggers really?"

"I like them because they're easy to hide, make, and plus they're quick… Now tell me are we going to fight or are you going to talk all day?" Natsumi asks with raised eyebrows issuing an unspoken challenge. Roukan taking the challenge begins circling around her and she spins quickly trying to keep up but she only succeeds in making herself dizzy. She can hear her guardian chortling softly as she wavers in her step slightly. However when Roukan approaches her she snaps out of it and twirls the daggers masterfully in her hands. Roukan found it hard to believe that they had only been there a little under a week and she was already wielding them like a pro. So with no warning Roukan dashes forward jaws snapping at his charge, at first he can see Natsumi's eyes widen in fear but just as quickly she schools her fear dodging to the left. He lands on the spot Natsumi had just been jaws snapping on nothing but air. Before he has the time to turn around he feels the cold bite of her blades slice the top layer of his skin letting out a yelp. With a triumphant grin Natsumi stands back and twirls her blades.

"You are much better with those than I thought you would be by now."

"I believe you forget my families reputations with blades." Natsumi says with a smile as Roukan turns back around. He wastes no time with a response instead taking her head on, but each time she dances to the side. However Roukan keeps at it pushing her back till she trips over a rock, dropping her daggers which shatter upon contact with the ground. She tries to scramble up but Roukan is again pinning her to the ground and he places his jaws around her neck squeezing gently to show that he won. Natsumi whimpers causing Roukan to snap out of his predatory instincts, and he licks her face soothing her fear.

"I would never hurt you Natsumi." Roukan assures the woman as he jumps off of her and she stands up regaining her composure.

"I know but you're scary when you're like that."

"Well I would be a terrible guardian if I wasn't scary when I fought now wouldn't I."

"I suppose…. Do we have to go back there?"

"Not necessarily, I could take you back to Assiah if you wish."

"Can you really?" She asks with hope.

"Of course ever since we have been bonded I can see everything you see and I remember everything you do."

"So you know the spell to get back!" Natsumi says in excitement, she couldn't wait to get out of this dreary place and she was even more glad she didn't need her parent's help. "Okami let's go back now."

"Sure." Roukan tells her as he pricks his paw letting the blood form a circle around them and then he repeats the spell used for travel. They both step through the portal landing back in Assiah.

Natsumi's POV

Ending up in a nearby forest Natsumi looks around happily, glad to have left that horrid place. She would never tell her Dad or Grandpa, but she couldn't stand how dark and gloomy it was. Natsumi needed open skies and the clarity that only moonlight could offer her, it reminded her of something Roukan had said to her earlier about there being another Okumura woman who was a demon. She wondered if her and the Japanese moon goddess had anything in common other than their gender and transformation abilities.

"Roukan where is Paradise?" Natsumi asks suddenly and Roukan looks at her with a smile.

"Up there."

"Up where?"

"No Natsumi it's literally up there… well I guess not literally but it's in that general direction." Roukan answers with a smirk and Natsumi stares at him with a smile.

"Do you think we could ever go up there?"

"Yes I suppose, but we have to wait for a while till you have at least learned a little about it."

"Wait what do I need to learn?"

"Mistress I always assumed you would follow in your fathers footsteps and become an Exorcist… I mean if you wish not to I will support you in anything you do, but…."

"No Roukan I did plan for that, but how long will it take me to finish school?"

"Well if you start now about five years or so since you have the knowledge of a thirteen year old and you appear to be that age." Roukan tells her and he can see her physically wilt.

"Five years is a long time…" Natsumi trails off as she stares up into the sky at the bright full moon. She was about to say something more, but a voice cuts behind her cuts her off. She turns around to face a pale woman with wavy bleach blonde hair, and dark gray eyes similar to her own. The five foot six woman was wearing a wispy indigo gown that fluttered around her ankles playfully. As the woman approached them it was as if the air suddenly grew lighter giving the a friendly vibe.

"Young Princess you have much to learn before you will be allowed to visit the land of the gods… You must remember the pyramids were not built in one day." The ethereal woman tells her gently with a smile as she stands in front of the young woman.

"Tsukuyomi?" Natsumi questions as her eyes grow wide at the appearance of the goddess.

"Yes young Natsumi, tell me what do you know of me?" Tsukuyomi asks as she gestures for the girl to sit beside her on two nearby rocks.

"Nothing." Natsumi answers quickly, excited that a goddess is talking to her… her a simple demon with no prestige whatsoever.

"Very well then it is time for a story I suppose… It was a long time ago back when demonic tendencies were much more feared and where there is fear there is hate. I was a beautiful young girl much like yourself carefree with a spirit guardian whose name was Melia; she was an Ocelot, a gift from my demonic mother whom had passed away at the time of my birth. Melia and I were inseparable and she protected me from many of the people whom tried to kill me. At your age I never understood why these people were so intent on destroying me… I suffered many cruel things ranging from awful names, many threats from the villagers, and my father even disowned me on my seventeenth birthday… From there I lived on the streets till I was taken in by a local noodle house where I was offered a job… and to be honest it was a rough time in my life, but Melia and I were safe there from Obihiro's harsh winters. I often wondered what would have happened to me if that kindly old woman had never taken me in. However as the years progressed and my powers began to show more and more demons were attracted to m. See Natsumi that is a very dangerous thing for young demons who have just begun to learn how to control their powers. Many demons will be attracted to this place and many of them will not be as kind as the many you have met so you must always be vigilant, more vigilant than I because that is how my beloved Melia was killed. We had been going back to our humble home after a long day at work. Upon leaving I began to feel a strange presence following us halfway home, but Melia assured me that as soon as we made it to our home we would be safe. She had spelled the house with protection symbols as I figured out my powers, it is very hard to gain control of them when you are alone without the help of other demons. We were two blocks away from home as the demon finally made it's move pulling me into a side alley. He started to beat me, but Melia managed to get his attention so I could gain my composure. I thought we had him on the run however before Melia could deliver the killing blow he stabbed her through the lungs, causing too much damage for her body to heal. It was at that moment I discovered true control and I exacted revenge on the horrid demon as my oldest and only friend laid gasping as death closed it's icy jaws around her. That night the moon shone brightly as I used the power of darkness to suck the light from his eyes, and then used my bow crafted from moonlight and my broken heart with arrows made of pure unadulterated hate to torture the demon to death. After I was satisfied that this monster had paid for his crimes I rushed to my beloved guardian who wore a smile that befitted a bride on the day of her marriage. She told me with her dying breath that she regretted nothing only that she wouldn't live long enough to see me ascend to godhood. That had been a joke at the time, she was convinced that if we did enough good in Assiah that we would be established as a goddess of some sort… Rather ironic because for the next fifteen years I caused so much pain and suffering in that little town that I was revered by all it's inhabitants. To them I was nothing but a vengeful demoness who wanted nothing more than the world to be devoid of all light. It was only after I met a young man by the name of Taiyo whom was a young deity whose powers were associated with the sun… We were drawn together naturally as most opposites are, it took him many years to show me that even in the darkest night there can be light." Tsukuyomi explains as she watches the young demoness entranced by her story and she knew that pictures were better than words so Tsukuyomi showed her a vision of Melia. Natsumi can only gasp when she sees the beautiful ocelot, Melia had rich golden fur with vibrant black spots patterned throughout, and she had strict yet playful emerald eyes that seemed both dominating yet comforting at the same time.

"She is beautiful… Take me to the spot she died." Natsumi says very quickly, having heard the stories of her Dad bringing both dead deities and their familiars back to life. She hoped that she could help this woman, and maybe Tsukuyomi would tell her more about herself. Natsumi didn't know how she knew it but she knew that the story didn't end there.

"Princess Natsumi what do you intend to do?" Tsukuyomi asks curiously as she transports all of them to an old run down village back alley. Even at night Natsumi could tell that something horrible had happened in this village and she could feel the souls still resonating here. The moon goddess wastes no time in showing the young woman to the end of the alley where a large White Birch tree had grown. "It was here that she died and I planted that tree to commemorate her death. Tell me what could you possibly do?"

"In death there will be regret, but in rebirth there shall be hope. I invoke thee Charon ferrier of souls, bring me who was taken giving her life for another." Natsumi commands in an unyielding tone and they watch as the wind picks up while a man in black robes appears in front of her.

"Tell me youngling what will you trade me for this one?" The robed man asks as the apparition of an Ocelot stands beside him.

"What do you mean, my Dad told me they just come back? He has never said anything about a trade…" Natsumi trails off as she stares at the man in confusion.

"Ahh Mr. Okumura I'm assuming is the man you speak of, youngling he is a different case because when he brings them back it is before I have gotten a chance to take their souls… So tell me what is this one worth to you?" Charon explains and that is when Natsumi looks at Tsukuyomi who was now cuddling the spirit in her arms and the ocelot was purring lovingly. She couldn't allow them to be separated again so Natsumi would give anything to reunite them.

"Melia is worth the world to me… What do I have to do?"

"In order to trade a soul for another I need something of equal value…" Charon says to her and she looks at him in confusion.

"I will trade my own soul for hers."

"Mistress no!"

"Natsumi you can't!"

"I find that an acceptable trade, you will have five minutes before I come for you…. I would suggest you say your goodbyes." Charon tells her and she looks at Roukan with a smile.

"You must tell them I love them…"

"No Natsumi I am sworn to protect you and protect you I shall… So I am coming with you." Roukan says with no hesitation at all. "In this life and the next we are bound."

"Roukan I can't…"

"Shut up Neko I'm coming with you, and I don't want to be here when your parents find out."

"Natsumi, I can't tell you how much this means to me…"

"Youngling I can't tell you the joy it brings me to be reunited with my beloved Tsukuyomi, and I will be eternally grateful." Melia says as her golden body is more magnificent in person.

"As am I… Is there anyone we should tell?"

"Probably my dads but I wouldn't do it in person… but then again they can get to Paradise so I'm not sure how safe you'll…"

"NATSUMI OKUMURA!" A familiar voice booms angrily behind her, she didn't have to turn around to know that her Dad was coming. "You had better have a great fucking reason for leaving Gehenna and who is this woman?"

"Natsumi I would also like to know why your father has to come get me from work to tell me that you've disappeared and…" Yukio starts, but trails off when he sees Natsumi standing next to a robed man. "Don't tell me… no, no, no this can't be happening my dream… please no!"

"My name is Charon I am the god who ferries souls back and forth from the land of the living to the land of the dead. Your daughter has traded her soul for the soul of this familiar, and I will take her to the land of the deceased in about three and a half minutes." Charon explains while looking at his watch and he watches as the demonic parents pale at the words.

"Hyo you didn't… How could you…" Rin stutters as he watches his beloved daughter smile kindly at him.

"Daddy I'll be back, I promise… Also I thought your powers worked differently." Natsumi promises as she hugs him tightly and she can feel tears streaming down her face. He pulls back with tears staining his cheeks as well kissing her forehead gently she pulls out of him grasp.

"Natsumi come to me please." Yukio says and he pulls her in tightly… He had never been one to be very emotional but he could feel the tears in his eyes as his only daughters was about to be taken to the underworld and there was nothing he could do about it. They both knew that if the person making the deal was of sound mind and body no one could alter the deal once it was made. Yukio and Rin just had to trust that Natsumi knew what she had gotten herself into. "Roukan are you going with her?" Rin asks tearfully as he schools his voice, trying to pull himself together for her at least. "You'll protect her right?"

"I will Rin and I have already made up mind mind I am going with her no matter what. You must be aware that for about a week now we have been weapons training and she is very proficient with her daggers." Roukan explains trying to reassure the worried parents.

"Dad, Papa I will be fine… Don't worry, and take care of yourselves. Charon I am ready, let's go before I lose what little dignity I have left." Natsumi mutters as she and her wolf turn to face the grim-faced man.

"As you wish Natsumi, take my hand and I will guide you to the world of the dead." Charon answers offering a hand that she takes and Roukan shifts back into his smaller form so that she can carry him. The god wastes no time as he opens a portal into the darkness and the three step through leaving the others in the pale moonlight. Tsukuyomi doesn't know what to say as she watches her precious Melia stare up at her expectantly.

"I am…"

"Shut up and go before I do something stupid." Yukio threatens and the moon goddess respects his wishes dissipating into the night.

"Yuki tell me this is all just a bad dream, that Mephisto is just playing a horrible prank on us or something." Rin begs as he turns to his lover with tears in his eyes. "She's just…"

"Nii-san come here."

"Yukio she's just…"

"Rin come on just…" Yukio starts but is cut off by the flames surrounding him and Rin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rin shouts in rage as the flames consume him and the alleyway. "I Just Want To Be Left Alone!" He yells in despair while turning around and sprinting off in the opposite direction of Yukio… Rin didn't need comfort right now he needed his daughter, he needed her to be here to be alive, and he needed to breathe! He could feel the air in his lungs but it wasn't absorbing and it forces him to stop running. Rin staggers over to a run down building where his flames soon die down to nothing more than a dull glow. As he slowly feels his vision darkening around the edges.

"Rin! Rin you gotta take deep breaths, come on breathe with me… In….. out…. in…. out… slow and steady it's okay…." Yukio coaches as he rests his forehead against Rin's trying to get him to focus on only him. "Hey come on look at me, and breathe. Focus on breathing, nothing but breathing."

"Yu… Yuki…. Help…." Rin cries in panic as his heart slowly settles down and the rhythm of his breathing steadies into a regular pace.

"It's okay I'm here, I'll always be here always." Yukio assures and that's when Rin's resolve cracks completely. He dissolves into a mess of screaming and tears, Yukio wasn't as animated as he held his mate. However he shared the same bitter anger that he wished he could use to solve this problem, but he knew that he couldn't… The only thing he could do right now was hold his mate as he cried in desperation. "Rin let's go home, staying in this dark broken town won't bring her back." Yukio says gently as he pulls Rin into his arms knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk right now. It takes merely minutes before they are back in the dormitory. Once back Yukio takes Rin to the bathroom where he watches as his brother's eyes glaze over. "Rin you with me?"

"..." Rin says nothing as he stares deadly at his brother, he knew he must be hurting as well considering she was half his as well… but Rin just couldn't find it in himself to comfort him. Rin had never been the strong one that was Yukio's job, he was the rock and Rin was the puddle of tears surrounding the rock. So he sits there quietly as Yukio runs hot water over his body getting rid of the grime on his body. If he had been coherent this would have been a much more pleasant experience for both of them, but given the recent events neither really felt in the mood.

"Rin talk to me please, can you say something?"

"..."

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"..."

"Nii-san please for my sanity say something." Yukio begs but Rin refuses to answer him so with a sigh he puts clothing on Rin and then lays him in their bed. After dressing himself he lies in the bed as well pulling Rin close to him, but Rin pulls away. That wounds Yukio slightly, but he knew his lover would act this way he always did when something bad happened. Yukio hoped his lover would be better in the morning so he turned off the light and cuddled into his lover's back. "I love you."

"..." Rin doesn't say anything fearing his voice, but he does turn around into Yukio's arms. He wastes no time in pulling his distraught silent lover into his warm embrace. Rin cuddles down into his chest tears starting anew as does his sobbing. Yukio whispers I love you's into his ears as he wraps his arms around him and Rin's tail wraps reaches up to grasp his hand. He takes it into his hand soothing the fluff as Rin looks up to him with large tearful eyes. Yukio says nothing, but shows his tail to him and Rin takes it doing the same thing to his that he was doing to him. Still curled up together, Yukio uses his tail to intertwine it with his and Rin nuzzles him affectionately then closes his eyes with their tails still like that.

The Land of the Dead

In a remote part of Gehenna past the River Styx governed by Charon, and other deities affiliated with the Underworld.

Natsumi woke up on a strange beach with Roukan lying next to her, she quickly gets up and takes in her surroundings. As she looked around she could see a dark river flowing south and a small waterfall. If it was anywhere but Gehenna it would be beautiful, and yes she knew it what was Gehenna by the dark sky plus the lack of sun they were dead giveaways.

"Roukan wake up… Hey Roukan." Natsumi murmurs petting him gently awake.

"Mist… Mistress what is it?" Roukan asks with a start as he pulls himself up shaking his fur out.

"Roukan it appears that we're in Gehenna… Hey just do the spell and we can get out of here." Natsumi suggests and Roukan starts it but before he can finish speaking Charon appears before them.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Well preferably home."

"I am afraid that is not possible… yet."

"Okay well when can I go home?"

"There are several circumstances that would allow you to leave here. One your soul is traded for another, two you are released freely, or you defeat the guardian of the forest."

"Well okay how do I get released freely?" Natsumi asked maybe it was as simple as doing a dance or something.

"You get Hades and Satan to agree on the terms of a land expansion."

"Wait Satan is my grandfather so that won't be that hard… we could go right now." Natsumi suggests but Charon just simply laughs at her.

"It doesn't work that way Darling we have a system here and you must wait at least three years before you are granted an audience with Hades."

"Three years! That's ridiculous I don't have time for this I need to return home now!" Natsumi shouts at the man as her anger causes the air to turn chilly around them. "Charon that is…"

"Well that is the rules, if you like I can have him mark you as a permanent resident." Charon threatens as he tells the young demoness who immediately changes her tone.

"No! It's just that's rather unexpected is all… Well how long does it take to challenge the forest guardian?"

"Anytime you want, but I must insist you wait till you're stronger given the fact that this guardian is trillions of years old and far more powerful than you… She will not hesitate to kill you or any challenger." Charon explains and Natsumi nods her head in thanks.

"I suppose that is my fastest way out… Where is this guardian located?"

"The Grove of Restitution it is near the base of the River Styx. Follow the river south till you come to a settlement of Nereids and from there they will direct you, but I must warn you winning the Nereids' favor is rather difficult and they won't give it easily… As I have a job to do I must leave you, remember just because you are dead does not mean you are safe, there are many beings here who if they discover your lineage you will be in grave danger. So with that I must go, goodbye and goodluck." Charon warns her as he disappears into the dimly light afternoon. With a heavy sigh Natsumi turns to Roukan who was staring inquisitively at the water.

"Couldn't we just swim across this river?" Roukan suggests as he stares at the turbulent gray water.

"Well I suppose you could, but you will most likely be pulled underneath by the souls who have tried that very same idea before you." A musical voice says behind them, they turn around quickly to face the handsome demon before them. He was a clean cut man with short blonde hair that was tousled giving him a laid back look. The man had blue eyes that perpetuated a deep sense of regret, and his tail was curled around him beckoning for them to come closer. Natsumi hesitantly does so and Roukan, the demon just smiles welcomingly. "Do not be afraid I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Natsumi asks and the charismatic demon extends his hand politely; she takes it warily and he delicately kisses her hand like a true gentleman.

"I have many names some call me the king of light, Prince of darkness, or more commonly Lucifer the second born son of Satan." Lucifer introduces with a bow and Natsumi instantly retracts her hand having known this man was a descendent of Satan with his eyes. All of her uncles had very expressive eyes no matter what and this demon was no expectation. "Now who am I speaking to?"

"I am Natsumi Okumura the firstborn daughter of Rin and Yukio Okumura, Demonic Princess and this is Roukan the Alpha wolf guardian of the Okumura Clan." Natsumi says in a very formal tone bowing to her uncle respectively.

"There is no need for that I am your Uncle and it is lovely to meet both of you… So tell me how did you get to the land of the dead?" Lucifer asks with a smile, it was rather curious to meet this child seeing as Rin was very protective of anyone he loved.

"I made a deal with Charon."

"Really, for who?"

"Melia, Tsukuyomi's familiar and I wasn't completely aware of the deal I had gotten into…"

"And let me guess when you saw how happy the two were you just couldn't bare to part them again?" Lucifer finishes and his niece nods quickly.

"How did you know?"

"Well you Okumura's are all alike for the most part, you can't seem to refuse anyone in need… it's not a bad quality per se but it can get in the way." Lucifer tells her and she nods her head in agreement. "Just think if you would have ignored it you could be up there with my brothers and your parents."

"It would have been nice… I could have been in school by now, and also enrolled in Cram School." Natsumi says with a wistful tone, part of her wishing that she hadn't helped that goddess but another part of her was glad that she did it.

"Now I know that I'm not a certified teacher, but I am well versed in combat, demonic lore, and the art of conversation." Lucifer offers her and it surprises him slightly that he would even say such a thing. He had tried to kill his entire family countless times as well as the world of Assiah, but atonement must start somewhere if he was ever to leave this horrid place. See that was the key to his leaving. he had defeated the monster countless times but the portal that let someone leave refused him entrance. At first it had puzzled him and after his three years he was granted audience with Hades who later explained that not only must you defeat the monster outside but the monster inside as well. Lucifer hadn't understood what he meant in the beginning. He was no monster a bit misunderstood but not a monster, however he was wrong and when the Nereids showed him what was meant he cringed in horror. They showed him that his anger, resentment, and bitterness had consumed his soul leaving nothing but darkness where a brilliant once shown. He had asked them how to fix it and they told him that when one who seeked knowledge on the beach came that was his chance at redemption. It was the only chance they had warned him, and he needed to find the light Lucifer was sick of the darkness that plagued his soul.

"Lucifer?"

"Oh yes, sorry Natsumi."

"Are you alright you get a look in your eyes that I've only seen in my Dad."

"I will be… Now tell me did your fathers ever figure out their true names?" Lucifer asks he had been most curious about this since being sent down here.

"Yes Verum Princeps Daemonum, and Princeps Daemonum ultio, et medelam." Natsumi says and before she can say which is which Lucifer chuckles quietly.

"So truth, healing, and revenge… that's quite a mix you have in you Natsumi. Though I always knew Yukio would be truth, but Rin I was rather surprised with I would have assumed something with fire… but then again Ibis is already the prince of flames." Lucifer states with a smile and Natsumi's eyes widen with confusion.

"Did you know my fathers?"

"I did, but tell me Natsumi did you wish to become my student?"

"Mistress I do not want to worry you, but Charon warned us about creatures who seemed like they wanted to help us but will actually do quite the opposite… In fact this demon is the very reason you fathers nearly died several times." Roukan warns as he stares the demon done bitterly, he had watched all the horrible things Lucifer had done to Rin and Yukio. He was not about to let his Mistress be sucked into his twisted mind.

"Roukan I understand your hesitance but I can assure you I mean no harm to her… and since being sent here I have learned the error of my ways, but I will make you a deal. If you suspect me of any type of danger I will allow you to kill me at any moment." Lucifer bargains and the wolf nods his head in agreement. "So Natsumi shall you become my apprentice?"

"Sure Lucifer, though do I really have much of a choice?" Natsumi asks with raised eyebrows in questioning.

"Well to be honest not really… But hey it's all about perspective right?" Lucifer states with a smile. "Come on follow me into the forest of learning."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that it's not called that." Natsumi mutters to herself as she follows him into the densely wooded forest. Roukan with a sigh follows her warily hoping that this wouldn't turn out badly.


	6. Silence is a Virtue

Assiah

It had been seven days in Assiah and Rin still wasn't talking or eating… A few days ago Yukio had to force feed him; he had told Mephisto. Amaimon, and Satan of their daughter's death. Satan had been appalled, instantly he had gone to Hades but the god refused to see him and the guardian refused to break protocol. It had been very remorseful but it simply could not go around Hades' rule without fear of death.

Yukio still had a job to do and so did Rin, but Mephisto had given the distraught demon a break from his class. Seeing as these days it was rather had to get anything from Rin other than a mix of basic noises. Though Yukio knew if he left his mate at home he would surely do something stupid so Yukio took him to his classes where Rin sat in the back and paid attention quietly.

Wednesday Night

Demonic Lore

"So as I was saying a Nereid is a small fairy who is affiliated with some type of water. Most are oceanic, some are…." Rin listens as he begins to fiddle with his tail he had grown tired of being treated like a child, but he supposed it was only fair if he wasn't going to talk. So he sat in the darkest corner waiting for Yukio's lecture to be over, but when he looked at the clock that wasn't for another two hours. Rin scanned the room quickly looking to see if any of his students were in Yukio's class; he was almost positive there was at least one. And upon looking he saw to his left Takaharu Ueda staring directly at him with a similarly bored look as well as his companion Eri Yamazaki. Takaharu was a tall thin teen who was built like an ox, he had dark brown hair, green eyes, and a smile that could melt ice probably because his long term girlfriend Eri Yamazaki had long been nicknamed the queen of ice. Eri was a medium-sized young lady who was delicate like a deer but what she lacked in body build she made up for in intelligence. She had red hair and green eyes the same color of Takaharu's, she was deadly smart her wit alone could put someone in the hospital as well as her punches. See Rin taught a very special class of swordsmanship it was only for those who were Tamers as well as Knights, and this is because he found it easiest to teach people who were like him.

"Sensei… Sensei Rin." Takaharu whispers hurriedly trying to get his Sword Master's attention.

'Yes Takaharu?' Rin answers telepathically, he would not utter a word to Yukio both verbally or mentally but his student was a different case entirely.

"When are we having class again?" Takaharu asks as he quickly makes his way over to his teacher, and Eri who sees him moving drops silently to the floor and does so as well.

'If he catches you two he will most likely give you detention.' Rin murmurs in both of their minds causing them to stop in their movements look at Yukio's back then hurriedly run across the aisle. Eri having more common sense than Takaharu gives the hand signal for wait before making sure the coast is clear then motions for Takaharu to follow her. She gives him the signal to keep it quiet as they inch their way closer to Rin who watches them with an amused smile.

'Rin-sama can you hear me?' Eri says in her mind hoping to get his attention and he dips his head slightly, raising a finger for them to wait in their journey. Rin watches Yukio turn around say something then switches back to the board drawing some symbols. Motioning for them to continue the students make it all the way to Rin who smiles at them in congratulations, he offers them seats next to him. "I would like to offer my condolences on the loss of your daughter Mr. Okumura."

'Thank you Eri, tell me are you as bored of this as I am?' Rin asks them and they nods their heads quickly a mischievous smile graces his lips as a plan forms in his mind. 'Do you remember Yukio's rule about leaving?'

"Yes Mr. Okumura. We can leave if we are wounded or in mortal danger." Eri recites and Rin nods in praise.

'I am going to leave the room, and I want you to slip on something causing you to bleed, or you could even punch Takaharu. I don't really care, but I will wait outside the door to heal the damages and then we can go to the weapon's training area.' Rin explains quickly and before they can argue he vanishes, so with no other choice Eri punches her friend hard in the nose sending him flying.

"I can't believe you Taka-chan!" Eri shouts as she begins to mercilessly beat on her boyfriend causing Yukio to turn around swiftly.

"Eri what is going on?" Yukio asks in frustration… It was always something with those two.

"He… Well he just… I hate you Takaharu!" Eri shouts in tears as she storms out of the room leaving Takaharu bleeding on the floor.

"Eri! Eri come back!" Yukio yells after her but the door slams shut and she was long gone. "Takaharu go to the infirmary and get looked at. Can you make it by yourself or should I have someone escort you?"

"No Okumura-san I can make it on my own… woman who needs them." Takaharu jokes as he stands up and wobbles through the door.

"As I was saying…." Yukio starts again with a sigh, he looks around for Rin but doesn't see him though that wasn't surprising his lover probably just went to the bathroom or something.

Outside the Classroom

"God Eri hit me a little harder next time and I'll go brain dead." Takaharu mumbles as he, Eri, and Rin make their way down to the armory.

"Sorry Taka-chan." Eri says apologetically as she kisses his not bruised cheek.

"It's okay I still love you even if you hit like a man…" Takaharu mutters and Rin turns around quickly placing a hand to his wounded student's face, he heals the damage completely leaving no sign of injury at all. "Sensei has anyone ever told you that, that is amazing."

'Yes once or twice.' Rin answers in a good natured tone; he knew that when Yukio finally realized they were gone he was going to be in serious trouble, but hey he was Rin he could take it.

"Well, well looks like we have a couple of bad students… Tell me Mr. Okumura where are you three going?" Mephisto asks as he appears behind Rin suddenly, causing the students to jump but Rin merely turns around with a glare. "Still not talking eh?"

"Sir Pheles we were just escorting Mr. Okumura home, Yukio didn't wish for him to take the trip by himself so we volunteered." Eri lies quickly and evenly Rin was surprised by his student's drive to be taught today usually they were lackluster at best.

"Oh really… Well carry on then and do have a wonderful night, see if you can get a few words out of him." Mephisto tells them with a smile as he continues strolling down towards Yukio's classroom.

'Grab my hands I will take us to the armory faster, I don't like the tone of his voice.' Rin mutters as he offers them his hands and they take them quickly. In less than a minute they are transported down to the armory. 'Today is a combat day. Pick which ever ones you like and meet me in the ring.'

"Sensei shouldn't we put on padding?" Takaharu asks and Rin just laughs at him.

'You will not have padding in battle, and both of you have familiars summon them. Jephire and I will assess your skills to work as a team.' Rin states taking on a commanding tone he doesn't even have to say anything Jephire comes to him when he uses the bond they share.

"Master Rin are you sure you're feeling up to this?" Jephire asks worriedly as his master nods in yes. "Very well… Eri, Takaharu call them."

"Inugami I call forth a creature worthy of my cause." Eri says in a powerful tone as a large white Ibizan Hound is summoned and it sits next to her with tail wagging. "Winchester so glad you could make it."

"Mistress when have I ever been late." Winchester says with a sense of pride, he had never missed any of his master's calls in his entire time of living.

"Takaharu now you, and I suggest you hurry Rin has informed of your run in with Mephisto." Jephire orders and Takaharu nods quickly.

"Oh mighty Nyx I pray to thee in hopes of gaining thine aid, bring to me the familiar of your choosing." Takaharu says and before them appears a black lynx darker than even a moonless night he takes his place beside him with a polite nod to Jephire.

"What do you need Takaharu?" Akumu asks as he scans the room for danger but sees none.

"An assessment and a fight, I will need your help with both."

"Very well, draw your blade so we can begin." Akumu orders. Jephire looked at his master who called forth his own demonic blade and headed for the arena. Eri took a rapier and then her and Winchester met Rin in the arena. Takaharu grabbed an Estoc and they too met them on the battlefield. "This first assessment ends when either of you is to wounded to move, or your familiars are forced to leave. Begin." Jephire explains as he takes his stance next to Rin who stands at the ready. Nothing happens for a few moments till Akumu growls and they descend upon Rin like hounds on deer. Akumu jumps directly at Rin's throat but he knocks him away and Jephire jumps on him. Rin first meets blades with Eri whose choice of weapon is made for fast precise thrusts which describes Eri's to a t. She stabs at Rin strategically trying to pin him down while her Winchester goes for his exposed side. Thinking quickly Rin uses his flames to encircle his sides keeping the snapping dog away from him and forcing his opponents to fight him head on. Eri makes a gutsy decision abandoning her long blade and reaching for the dagger she always kept in her boots then lunges at Rin. However he just smirks as he jumps back falling through his own wall of flames then closing it around Eri immobilizing the girl completely.

"Dammit! Winchester its up to you!" She shouts but when she turns to her familiar she can see him busy with Jephire who was not only fending off Akumu but him as well. Eri could tell from where she stood that Akumu was purely fighting on his own, not even helping Winchester.

"Don't worry Eri I'll get him!" Takaharu yells as he charges Rin who had been watching Jephire dodge the vicious attacks from Akumu. However Rin notices the teen seconds before his blade would have cut him, parrying the thrust completely sending Takaharu staggering back. An Estoc a rather surprising choice of weapon for Takaharu who had always been more of a brute fighter; Rin would have expected him to have a broadsword or flamberge something better designed for brute force. But then again Takaharu had always been a surprising student, to be honest Rin never expected him to be as good as he was. A well placed thrust draws Rin from his thoughts as he is forced to sidestep to escape injury.

'Takaharu you'll never be good enough to beat me why don't you just give up now.' Rin taunts cruelly knowing that this was his student's biggest fear… the fear of losing. For this to be a real fight Rin had to show that demons will do anything to try and break their attacker's focus.

"Sensei how… you can't mean that…" Takaharu mutters as he wavers in step backing off completely. Rin taking this chance he continues to play on his fears saying awful things till he backs Takaharu into a corner completely. It takes little more than a single hit with the back of his sword's hilt and Takaharu drops to the ground unconscious.

"Stop!" Jephire commands using his powers to end the fighting completely. "Takaharu is unable to continue. Rin would you like to revive him so we can explain to them how they did." Rin nods quickly putting his hand to Takahara's head healing all the damage he caused as well as reviving him.

'Eri, you and Winchester did very well till he was separated from you. You cannot lose your patience in moments like that you must continue to fight on alone. However another thing I would like to point out is that you were right on point with every thrust, and had I been a weaker opponent you most likely would have won; but you must also be aware that every demonic creature you will face will have powers and you must be prepared for it.' Rin tells her while he heals her minor wounds quickly, and he could see her usually schooled face crack into a large smile at his praise.

"Of course Master Okumura I will be ready next time." Eri says with determination as her familiar bounds over to her happily. She pets Winchester who turns to face his assessment for Jephire. Now while Winchester had been around for a few decades Jephire's knowledge and skill far outweighed his own. The same could be said for Akumu, but the lynx was to resentful to admit his own defeat. Winchester wasn't deaf he heard the fights the lynx started with Nyx complaining about how he didn't need a master to be better, but the goddess insisted and what your deity said in the end was law.

"This was a test for familiars as well. Winchester your attacks were well placed and you worked perfectly with Eri's commands, but in a situation where she was unable to move you need to make sure you assist her so she can. Akumu was providing a great enough distraction to keep me busy while you could have assisted her. But overall you two had excellent teamwork." Jephire tells him and Rin nods in agreement as he then turns to Takaharu.

'Demons will always play on your greatest fears and they will get in your mind, but you must not let it consume you completely. Takaharu you must push on through the lies and the doubt to gain victory. Other than that you have high marks for the blade you chose, next time pick a broadsword or something designed for your fighting style. Don't try to impress me with your ability to wield many types of swords I am proficient in all of these, but I only use this one because it is my best. A demon won't stop trying to kill you because it is impressed by your swordsmanship. I must commend you since in the beginning you gave me a run for my money.' Rin tells the young man who nods his head quickly.

"I understand Sensei." Takaharu says with a nod and Jephire turns to Akumu with a disappointed look.

"Akumu you have failed this exercise completely."

"What! I almost killed twice!" Akumu shouts in outrage.

"Yes but this is a test of teamwork and you did nothing to help your Master. In fact you abandoned him to try and take Rin on yourself, and when you failed at that you turned to me. You didn't help Winchester even though he helped you and then when he needed help you left him to fend for himself. Tell me how do you hope to work in a group if you can't even help your own master?" Jephire explains to him and the lynx slinks over to Takaharu who was listening quietly to the kitsune's words. And before he can say more they hear the sound of footsteps taking a quick guess whose they are Rin dismisses Jephire and the others do the same.

'Hide quickly.' Rin commands knowing the fury of his mate was both swift and terrifying, the teenagers disappear into one of the nearby lockers.

"RIN!" Yukio's sharp tone echoes through the room demanding answer. Rin however says nothing and pretends to be organizing weaponry on one of the sword racks. "Where are they Rin?" Rin shrugs feigning ignorance. "I know you took them, you realize that those students have to be in class to pass the tests I give correct. Or do you believe they'll become Exorcists with only the knowledge of how to cut a demon in half?" Yukio shouts accusatory and Rin gives him a really look because that's how I did it.

"Actually don't even answer that… Takaharu, Eri if you don't come out right now and I find you, you will have detention for a month."

'Don't move, and don't come out I'll transport you home.' Rin tells them soothing them slightly.

"Fine, hide. Rin you're coming with me now!" Yukio shouts as he begins to drag Rin away but the demon slips free gesturing to arena. "Rin it's nearly midnight and I have to teach… We can come here on Friday and we'll practice then."

'Jephire, distract him.' Rin orders and the fox appears dragging Yukio into a conversation about Paradise. Quickly Rin opens the lockers pulling the teens out and then teleports them to the courtyard. They watch as Rin shoes them with his fingers in the direction of the dorms then dissipates into the night back to where Yukio stands tapping his foot angrily.

"I know what you did… now lets go." Yukio snaps angrily as he grabs his lover by the collar dragging him away to their dorm.

Several days later

Yukio had decided to leave him home since he couldn't be trusted not to spirit away his students for some training. Now he didn't like leaving Rin alone since their daughter's death because when Rin was alone he often began cutting himself, and more than once Yukio had come home to Rin sitting on the bed arms streaked red and puddles of blood surrounding the bed. But he couldn't risk taking Rin since the Exwires had exams coming up soon so he left Rin alone and prayed that his demonic nature would sustain his life till Yukio got home to keep an eye on him. He didn't know if he could handle two dead family members.

Monday Night

Yukio's POV

"Rin you okay in there?" Yukio calls out he had seen his brother leave the room after he came home from class and assumes he was going to the bathroom. Rin had been gone for about twenty minutes before Yukio decides to go find him, and he was in the bathroom but he had locked the door. "Rin open the door please."

"..." Rin doesn't respond instead he goes back to his mutilated arm. He had been using his claws to cut it, Rin liked the bite of his claws as he drug them in long lines against his arm. The blood had welled up, but the red only served as a reminder that he was alive. Rin stared at the robustly red puddles dotted along the floor of the bathroom, he was faintly aware of the banging on the door but he refused to acknowledge it. He only stood up and retreated further into the bathroom into the farthest darkest recesses of the dimly lit bathroom. Rin had broken the bulbs he didn't wish to be in the light right now he needed the darkness to hide from the pain of losing his daughter… In fact he needed the pain to at least know he was alive these days, so in the shower stall he curled into the corner and began dragging his claws deep enough to sever several major arteries. Rin heard the banging finally cease, but in it's wake the smell of burning wood. He assumed it was the bathroom door being burnt down most likely by Yukio.

"Rin… No… Rin you had better not be dead cause if so I will resurrect your ass so fast it'll make your undead head spin." Yukio curses as he follows the crimson trail to a shower stall way in the back where Rin sits his arm shredded but Yukio could see the wounds healing slowly. "Rin, oh Rin what have you done." Yukio says in mild angry, but it dissolves when his brother looks up into his eyes pitifully.

"..." Rin refuses to respond only whimpers quietly and Yukio pulls him into his arms.

"I wish you would say something to me… anything even just a single word…. please." Yukio begs but Rin just lies his head silently on Yukio's warm chest. "Come on Nii-san let's get the blood off of you." Rin just shakes his head in no, but Yukio shakes his head in yes he can see Rin glower at him as he starts the water. "I'm glad you did this in a shower this time… last time I spent an hour scrubbing the bed sheets… What not even a thank you? Rather ungrateful if I say so myself considering you sleep in those sheets too." Yukio jests as he dumps a bucket of water on Rin's head causing him to glare at him through his wet bangs. "Come on you know you want to say something… Rin."

"..." Rin maintains his silence however he turns his naked body away from his brother's who just rolls his eyes at him.

"Well I'm going to wash you regardless of the silence, and if my hands wander so be it." Yukio warns as he takes the shampoo in hand but Rin pulls away suddenly taking the shampoo as well. He washes his own hair he may be silent, wounded, and sad but he wasn't going to be goaded into talking. His silence will remain until his daughter returns, and he was definitely not going to stand there and be molested by his lover. So he quickly lathered up his hair, rinsed the shampoo, and then washed his body. "Someone's grumpy today." Yukio mutters as Rin uses his powers to dry himself and then he puts his clothes on leaving him alone in the once bloodied room. Rin had used his powers to clean it up while in the shower. He makes it back to their room where he pulls the covers up swiftly. It takes Yukio a few minutes till he enters the room to find Rin facing the wall with the covers over his wet hair. "I know you're not asleep."

"..."

"You know these have become very one sided conversations like I'm not complaining… but I think I'm starting to lose my mind."

"..."

"Again with the silence… I'm not sure whats worse your incessant talking or your suffocating silence." Yukio conjectures but Rin refuses to say anything other than an amused grunt. "Can I at least have a kiss?" Yukio asks and Rin turns over giving him a quick peck on the mouth, but Yukio isn't satisfied with that so he rolls them over with Rin being on the bottom. He kisses him deeply causing Rin to release a needy whimper that surprises himself, since Natsumi had been born they hadn't had sex at all… and by Yukio's count that was at least a year. Yukio had wanted to make sure Rin was completely healthy before they got physical again plus Natsumi was out of the house he wasn't really keen on explaining sex to her.

"If you don't want this I suggest you speak up… well in your case whimper or something." Yukio whispers in his ear while running his hands along Rin's body. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." He listens for any miniscule amount of sound, but all he hears in the all too familiar sound of silence. So as that as his go ahead he kisses behind Rin's ear leaving a trail of dark bruises on his alabaster skin. Rin's eyes close in pleasure with his mouth wide open feeling his lover hit all of his sensitive spots. Yukio rather pleased with the state of his lover takes a moment to enjoy him like this he then starts to tweak and pull his nipples. Relishing in his pleasure Rin moans as he curls his toes with his eyes blown wide in lust.

"You know if you want something all you have to do is tell me… come on Nii-san, tell me what you want me to do or this teasing will go on all night." Yukio warns but Rin refuses to say anything other than whine deep in his throat lifting his hips to grind them on his. "That's cheating Rin… I suggest you lie down before I have to restrain you, unless you want that." Yukio murmurs in his ear, using his powers to burn off his lover's clothing as well as his own. He watches as Rin rolls his eyes, but Yukio changes that look when he takes a nipple into his mouth biting roughly. Causing Rin to release a loud gasp that evens out into a pleasured moan. Still taking his sweet time Yukio twists the other one while running his tongue against the erect nub in his mouth soothing it gently. He can feel his brother writhing in pleasure beneath him releasing such whorish moans that it had both their erections at full mast. Pulling off of his brother's pink nipples he grinds his waist down causing sweet friction between them as well as Rin's back to arch in pleasure. With a sadistic smile he stands up getting off of Rin leaving him in confusion. Making a sound halfway between a groan and whimper Rin wrenches himself up off of the bed. "Oh will you relax I'm coming back…. I just have to find some lube." Yukio mutters pulling open the dresser and rooting through some clothes. "Rin have you seen the spare tube we keep in here… Oh right I forgot you don't use words anymore all you do is make sounds like an…" He starts but is cut off by the sound of the mattress springs. Yukio turns around to see him standing with arms crossed, a glare, and the tube he had been looking for. With a smile he pins Rin to the bed again kissing him roughly. Rin opening his legs widely Yukio squirts a little bit of the substance onto his index finger and he begins teasing his lover's entrance. He tries to get Yukio to hit his sweet spot by inching forward but Yukio wickedly pulls back. "All it takes is a couple of words and I'll fuck you into the sheets so well that you'll be begging for more… Just one little word." Yukio whispers with a sadistic smile almost trying to lure Rin into speech with the promise of pleasure. "Be a good boy and purr for me…. just one tiny word." Rin says nothing just stares at Yukio expectantly, waiting for him to go farther because he knew Yukio wouldn't just stop now… and Rin could wait forever if need be, but he knew Yukio had about six minutes before he went into a frenzy. So Rin laid there looking up at the ceiling with an impatient look and he releases a sigh. "Your lucky I love fucking your sweet ass." Yukio mutters as he inserts another finger, however if his lover was going to be cruel by withholding his speech he was going to be cruel as well so he added another finger swiftly. Rin groans in discomfort lifting his hips up to avoid Yukio's cruel treatment, but he feels his hips pushed back down by his stronger brother.

"Ahaha you're not going anywhere Kitten." Yukio whispers and he can feel Rin trying to pull away with a desperate whine. "No, and this only hurts because it's been so long. If you stay still and relax this will be better…. god Nii-san you're so tight, much tighter than when we first started doing this. It's too bad I can't wait a year for this, now I'm going to be gentle but this will still probably hurt." Rin however shakes his head fervently at the declaration of gentleness.

"Now Kitten that little hole of your's is going to be awfully sore tomorrow… you sure?" Rin nods quickly opening his legs wider and Yukio lines himself up puts on a condom then swiftly pushes in they didn't need another child right now. He meets a lot of resistance and Rin's face is contorted in pain as he breathes hard as his hole stretches. Rin is panting in ragged breaths and Yukio waits once he is fully seated inside of him, while he is waiting for Rin to adjust Yukio lubes up his hand and grips Rin's straining member tightly giving a few experimental strokes. He draws broken moans from Rin's open mouth as he arches his body towards Yukio wantingly. Releasing a whine as he is treated to both being filled up and stroked. Yukio takes his cue to move and he starts pulling in and out slowly getting Rin used to the feeling again. "Oh god… Rin?" Yukio asks and his lover looks up at him with a smile as he speeds up his strokes and hips. "I love you… And I don't think I'm going to last long… but I'll wait for you to get there too…. if I'm one thing I'm considerate." He jokes causing Rin to smirk, which quickly turns into a gasp as Yukio hits his sweet spot finally. Rin grabs onto Yukio tightly stopping him from continuing to stroke him.

"There it is." Yukio smirks as he feels Rin release his death grip on his arms and once released he starts up a brutal pace not giving Rin anytime to recover as each snap of his hips hits the spot that causes stars to shoot across Rin's vision. Rin's eyes roll back in his head as he lets out a moan fit for a porno cumming all over Yukio's hand as well as his face. "Well someone was rather pent up." He comments with a sated smile cumming as well. Yukio leans over Rin going to kiss him but he feels Rin licking his own cum off of his lover's face and neck. "God you're hot…" Rin hears Yukio say as he finally lies back wearing his own satisfied smile. Yukio pulls out causing Rin to whimper as he feels him curl into his freshly licked chest. "I was hoping that you would talk to me after that mind blowing sex, but I guess not…. well I love you even if you won't talk." Yukio murmurs in his ear as their tails intertwine again. "Do you have a case soon? I know Mephisto promised he would keep them away, but I heard the call from Dad… We'll get her back."

'I have a case in Morvan, France… They have an infestation of basilisks.' Rin says to him telepathically causing Yukio to look at him in surprise.

"So the silence is done?"

'No it's just to hard to explain that without words…. but I do love you and that was fantastic sex.' Rin tells him and Yukio nods in agreement.

"Yes not too shabby if I do say so myself."

'You're a prideful creature you know?'

"I do and you are a painfully adorable creature… Rin you'll be careful on your case right, like you won't do anything foolish."

'Yukio I will be careful and if I'm not at least will I be with Natsumi.' Rin tells him with a small smile pulling Yukio in for a kiss.

"I still don't like it when you're on another continent without me."

'Sorta my job to like save the whole world, not just part of the world.' Rin says and Yukio glares at him while pulling away.

"Or you could just save this part of the world… I think that's acceptable at this point I'd be content to let the rest of it burn."

'I can't and you know I must go… I am taking Jephire, Eri, and Takaharu. They need some field training plus their familiars will be accompanying us as well.' Rin whispers hesitantly because he knew Yukio was going to have a fit, he wouldn't believe that was enough protection.

"That had better not be all….. Rin."

'No there's more.' Rin lies quietly as he curls into Yukio while he pulls up the covers. Yukio however uses his tail to force Rin's head up.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Is there or is there not anyone experienced going with you?" Yukio asks as he punctuates each word with a tap on Rin's nose. Rin snaps at his finger and shifts into a fox taking his fluffy self over to the end of the bed. "Rin get your... " Yukio starts, but is cut off by a growl from Rin. "Don't you dare… And you're going to cuddle with me especially because you're going away for a few days."

'Fine.' Rin relents as he wanders back up while Yukio lays on his side. He then curls himself into Yukio's side and Rin feels Yukio run his hand through his fur.

"You know I'm going to miss you terribly." Yukio murmurs into his lover's fur as he pulls him close. Rin allows his brother to nearly strangely him in his pursuit to cuddle, however his patience grows thin and he shifts back into a person. Yukio sighs in relief as he rests his chin on the top of Rin's head and puts an arm around his waist while his tail drapes itself over his thigh.

'Goodnight Yuki… I love you, know that always no matter what I love you.'

'And I as well will love you Kitten… Now and forever.' Yukio answers as he and Rin slip into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Erosion

Natsumi POV

"Natsumi pay attention!" Lucifer snaps at his niece, he didn't know why but she was particularly distracted today. "And now I've sliced your head off."

"Damn, its not like I really use it anyways…. well as interesting as today has been I'm going for a walk." Natsumi says as she drops her ice daggers which disintegrate when they hit the ground.

"Yeah I'm going to have to insist that you stay here." Lucifer says as he stands in front of her.

"Um… Luci you're not going to stop me, now move."

"Well I would love to, but as both you teacher and your uncle I'm going to stay right here."

"Fine, Roukan would you do me the honor of moving him."

"Mistress, why don't you just move him yourself?" Roukan suggests knowing that she needed combat training and this was a great way to get out both away and satisfy Lucifer's need for constant training.

"That is an excellent suggestion, if you can either wound me or disarm me than you can go." Lucifer says as he draws his wields an opal colored broadsword with accents of sapphiric blue laced throughout the thick blade, and a handle blacker than night itself.

"You know my Dad has one of those two except his is called A blade formed by the flames of redemption." Natsumi says with a smirk while creating two more daggers and gripping them tightly.

"I see then Rin has become a fully recognized prince… Tell me has Yukio drawn his blade yet?"

"No Papa doesn't use blades, but he does have two desert eagles."

"Really? I have never heard of demonic weapons becoming anything other than swords… then again you're fathers are strange… Did he name them as well?" Lucifer asks as he takes his stance. "Mine is called A blade that outshines the sun."

"Yes, the guns in which hope was formed… Now are we going to fight or are you just going to talk?" She asks with a sigh while twirling the blades in her grip impatiently.

"Very well." Lucifer charges her with a shout. She evades him easily, but she feels his tail wrap around her ankle pulling her leg out from underneath her. "And I believe I'm on the very fast track to winning." Lucifer mutters with a smirk as he watches the demoness stand up and dust herself off quickly.

'Roukan I need your assistance with this.' Natsumi asks and the wolf sighs while he takes a stance next to Natsumi… She found this rather strange since he was usually gung ho with everything she did. It made her wonder if the darkness of Gehenna was starting to get to him, she knew it was starting to get to her… Hell she couldn't wait to leave this place just so she could feel the sunshine and bask in the moonlight, here it was all just one time of day… dark.

'If I have to.'

'Roukan you don't have to if you don't want to… I mean this isn't life or death.'

'Whatever.'

'You know what Roukan go fuck yourself!' Natsumi growls at him angrily as she faces him with a glare.

'Fine go to hell!' Roukan snaps at her as he turns away from her and starts stalking off.

"We're already there!" She shouts after him as her faithful familiar runs alongside the river bank toward the Grove of Restitution.

"And whose fault is that." He barks back and Natsumi grips her daggers so tight in her hands that they shatter causing small lacerations in her hands. Lucifer who had been standing at the ready cocks his head in confusion.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, we're done for today." Natsumi declares, but Lucifer throws up a wall of indigo fire.

"You know what you are starting to get on my last nerve with that attitude. Do you think you're entitled to something, because to be honest you're not. In fact you should be thanking your seven lucky stars that I've graciously offered to teach you! I could easily leave you to rot away in this place, now take your stance!" Lucifer shouts at her and she backs away from the demon in fear. She had never seen him so angry, and it was truly terrifying. Natsumi didn't want to learn from this man… she wanted to learn from her fathers or her other uncles not this monster. "I said take your stance." Lucifer growls dangerously as his wall of flame closes around her. She throws up a protective wall of ice, but watches as it melts rather quickly and Lucifer steps through it without even the slightest amount of hesitation. "You can only fight fire with fire, and unless you can do that as well I suggest you think of something else."

"Really because I thought you would just give up." Natsumi says sarcastically in fear as the demon continues forward backing her closer and closer to the River Styx.

"Tell me do you know how to swim?" Lucifer says menacingly and with conviction. It was that that scared Natsumi the most she was hoping that he would stop but he was still coming and the river was inches from her feet. Thinking quickly she dashes into him seeing no other option only to be burned heavily by his fire. However she does manage to give herself a few more inches to work with and with desperation she creates a patch of ice underneath Lucifer's feet hoping to cause him to slip… It does nothing because the fire surrounding him melts it.

"Fuck me…" Natsumi says with a sigh as she assesses her options quickly. She could try to charge him again, but that wouldn't work because of the flames. The ice only melts do that was out… maybe she could use fire. "Well it's a rather long shot but I've got nothing left."

"What could you possibly do now?" Lucifer taunts as he watches the young lady stare him down.

"Hades if you can hear me then I hope this works." Natsumi whispers and with a roar she musters all the anger she had at Roukan right now and puts it in her palms. She imagines them burning instead of icing over and with a surprised smirk white flames embrace her entire body and then engulf Lucifer's indigo ones. Taking her chance she creates new daggers and slices his shoulder lightly just enough to puncture the skin. After that her flames die down and she offers him a hand up. The surprised demon stares at her in confusion.

"You know I was merely joking earlier… Dam kid is their anything you can't do?" Lucifer asks as his skin knits itself back together.

"Umm… I don't fucking know! My fathers are demonic princes and I'm some sort of hybrid princess… I'm ninety percent sure the skies the limit." Natsumi mutters as she stares at the ground.

"Where did Roukan go?" Lucifer asks as he looks around for the wolf.

"He's out exercising I'm sure he'll be back in a few hours… Let's run some drills." Natsumi suggests and Lucifer nods in agreement as he draws his sword then runs at her. With a false smile she enters the fight hoping that Roukan was alright wherever he was.

Morvan, France

Rin's POV

It had taken several days to reach the village even with the Exorcist's Portal keys. And several more to find the Exorcist who had requested help. Rin had attempted to communicate with him, but he spoke only French so it was rather difficult to talk out loud.

"Eri how is your French?" Rin asks as she and shrugs her shoulders.

"Rin it's very rough, Takaharu and I haven't been in France since Sir Pheles came and got us after our families were murdered by a pack of werewolves.

"Don't you find it rather odd that Takaharu's name more Japanese than French… I mean your name is Eri Yamazaki also Japanese, however you both look more French than Japanese." Rin says to her and she smile.

"His father and mother were completely french, however they were transferred to the Japan branch and it was assumed their unborn child would grow up there so they gave him a name to allow him to fit in more easily. However before they could move our parents were killed at the age of 2. I was named after my grandmother who had been a brilliant Aria, rather ironic that I can't stand to chant." Eri explains and Rin just stares at her.

"Really well whatever the case you're here now and that's all that matters, so do think you can try speaking to this man." Rin asks her, but with a certain amount of disdain.

"Mr. Okumura I don't think I can I was only two…"

"I understand that, but Eri you need to try."

"Fine I will speak to him, but where is Takaharu?"

"He's talking with one of the men attacked… why?"

"Just curious and I'll be over there with him." Eri says with disappointment as she walks over to the frightened man. Rin turns to his companion Jephire who was swishing his tail back and forth with a calculating stare.

"I don't believe she likes this place very much Rin… If I had to guess I might say it was because this was the place her family was murdered and I would also say she clings to Takaharu here because she is worried about the same thing happening again. Master I would tread lightly if I were you, don't push her much." Jephire conjectures and Rin nods in understanding while he strokes his familiar's head gently. It's at that moment that Takaharu walks over to them with a large smile on his face.

"I take it you have gathered information."

"Well maybe… it's either a location of the den or the best place to eat. I can't be completely sure since my french is terrible, how's Eri doing?" Takaharu asks and Rin gestures to where she is talking with the man who was in near tears. "She's interrogating him, and from what I can make out quite extensively.

"Good the faster we get information the quicker this case is over." Akumu states as he gives her a satisfied look.

"Akumu you need to learn this and learn it quickly no familiar was ever useful to anyone as an asshole. So either sweeten your tone or shut up, you may be well versed in combat but you suck at helping your master… Now I know you have something against being in a team, but when you're with me you will work with me and our team. So I don't care what kind of grudge you have against us or a team of people, but if we can't function as a unit than you are putting everyone's life in danger." Rin explains bitterly to the lynx who stares at the ground unwilling to meet his team leaders gaze. "Now Takaharu work with him. Jephire and I didn't get like this through sheer luck and neither did Eri and Winchester. You have to be aware of his personality, his likes, and dislikes and what he feels… You're damn lucky I'm team leader instead of Yukio because you two would have been back in Japan faster than you could blink."

"I understand Mr. Okumura we'll work on it." Takaharu says apologetically as he and Akumu walk off to the side.

"Do you think they'll ever work together?" Rin asks and Jephire looks up at him.

"I believe… well to be honest I'm not sure Nyx made the right decision when she assigned him to Takaharu." Jephire answers with a sad look. "Some beings just aren't cut out to assist other beings."

"I'll request that she…"

"Rin that's not how that works you can't just choose a familiar it chooses you."

"Well then why did Akumu chose Takaharu, he can't stand him."

"I can't tell you his reasons, but I can tell you that he doesn't hate him… he just seems… well it's hard to explain but I believe him to be jealous of you and I."

"Jealous?"

"Yes he can't stand the fact that everything we do seems effortless while whenever he tries to help Takaharu it always seem to backfire… and he isn't a being who can apologize easily."

"I see, but we need unity. I can't have him…"

"I know!" Jephire growls at him he knew exactly what was at stake he had encountered this before.

"Sorry… I knew she meant a lot to you, but right now we need to focus on keeping these four alive. So what is the man saying?" Rin asks Eri as she makes her way back over with Takaharu.

"He said that the creatures were snake like beings, with poison that killed a horse in minutes. He also told me that they started showing up around the time of the monthly sacrifice."

"Sacrifice what do you mean?" Takaharu asks knowing this was a strange village but sacrifice was just ridiculous.

"This town still does sacrifices to a deity of protection, and apparently they believe this was caused by them not providing a good enough sacrifice. However when Jephire asked Yukio he said it was all just part of basilisks normal migration. Eri did you ever find out what they were sacrificing?" Rin explains and they turn to face the Exwire who refuses to look at them.

"Eri it'll be alright just tell them?" Winchester urges knowing that this was a very slow moving town and they were still acting like this was the time of old.

"People, they sacrifice four adult people to the Inugami."

"Wait aren't that what you are Winchester?" Rin asks confused by this.

"No I am not a purebred Inugami, I am a half blood, my father was a cat sithe. Purebred Inugami are very dangerous and especially if they are not worshipped properly. They are bloodthirsty creatures who can only be tamed through blood sacrifices." Winchester explains seriously while sitting next Eri and leaning his head against her leg comfortingly.

"I see, well what are we dealing with exactly?" Rin asks the Ibizan hound who stares him down.

"A werewolf and a nest of basilisks it looks like. Master Jephire should we call in reinforcements?"

"No I believe we can handle it, now lets hunt down the basilisks first they shall be easier to take care of… No one under any circumstance is to go off alone." Rin orders and eyes the students warily. "And whatever these things say to you don't believe it, they will get into your mind and attempt to lure you away. But just stick with me and we will make it out just fine. Understood?"

All of them nod in agreement and Rin gestures to the forest, "Let us begin."

Dorm Room

Yukio had been pacing for the last three hours, and checking his phone as well. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous like more nervous than when he had to give a speech at graduation.

"Yuki-chan what's wrong?" Amaimon asks as he pops into the room with Mephisto.

"Amnesia it's not polite to just pop in." Mephisto scolds lightly and the green demon just shrugs in uncaring.

"What are you two doing here?" Yukio asks in shock as he stops pacing and walks over to his desk and puts his papers into a rough stack.

"Oh us… well Sammy and I were going to go play a game. Do you want to come?" Amaimon asks with a playful smile as he sits on Yukio's desk, but Yukio shakes his head in no.

"I'm far too busy tonight, but you go ahead." Yukio mumbles with a smile as he looks out the window basking in the pale moonlight that streamed in through the glass.

"Mr. Okumura I am beginning to worry about you." Mephisto says as he puts a hand on Yukio's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm fine Mephisto, now please leave I have several tests to grade as well as lesson plans to make." Yukio says sternly as he shrugs his brother's hand off coldly.

"Yukio has Rin spoken to you at all?" Amaimon asks out of sheer curiosity he hadn't heard Rin say a word to anyone since his daughter sold her soul, and that was at least two and a half weeks ago. It had begun to worry all of them including Shiro who was at least over five thousand miles away in Europe. They had all been around when Shiro had called and all but forced Rin to start working again otherwise he was evoking Rin's status as an Exorcist. Expecting to hear Rin refuse or say anything the only thing they heard was a quiet sound of agreement and then the snapping shut of the phone. Rin hadn't told anyone what was happening only gathered his stuff, took two Exwires, and then stepped through a doorway with a portal key in it.

"He and I communicate in our own way, and to be honest that doesn't really concern you. So if you please, leave." Yukio says in a flat tone he didn't want to have this conversation nor did he need this right now he had work to do; plus he was on edge waiting for Eri or Takaharu's phone call.

"Very well, if you come to change your mind we'll be.."

"I won't, goodbye." Yukio says swiftly slamming the door shut behind them and it isn't seconds after they leave that he finally descends into tears. He slides down the door where he draws his knees up to his chest and when his glasses begin to dig into his knees, he rips them off his face chucking them into a nearby wall where they shatter lying on the floor in a pile of broken glass and bent metal. It was then that the tears begin to fall from his eyes in force not only blinding him, but forcing him to finally accept defeat. Yukio was completely and utterly defeated in all sense of the word. His daughter was gone, his mate had become a mute and was prone to hurting himself, and to top it all off he knew he was no where near sane. Yukio had felt the madness enclosing his mind everytime he closed his eyes, everytime Rin refused to say something to him, or when he wandered into Natsumi's room. They had meant to give it to her when they got back from Gehenna as a birthday gift, but she never made it back.

"I can't do this anymore… I can't." He mutters to himself as his tears soak his shirt and knees, but he didn't know what else to do. "Can't this end?" Yukio whispers into the nothingness of the night air searching for an answer but he knew one would never come, and with a last desperate hope he turns to the dagger kept under the mattress. It was a small dagger made of steel nothing to write home about, but it got the job done. So shucking off his coat and his long sleeve dress shirt. He held the blade right above his slightly marred skin and without much hesitation he pulls it across viciously causing a thin drizzle of blood to flow from the crook of his arm. A sense of relaxation over takes his mind as he makes several more cuts watching the puddle slowly gather around him. He can feel it soaking into his pants and socks but Yukio couldn't find a reason to care. All he was focused on was the sheer euphoria encompassing his mind, allowing him no other thought than that. As he lies his head back with his lips slightly parted and his eyes lazily fluttering open and close. To anyone who looked in he would look similar to a junky who just received his latest fix. Not ready for his ride to end he makes twelve more deep cuts and watches with a lazy smile as the blood flows freely causing him to sink farther and farther into his insanity as well as the blissfulness accompanying it. The sense of freedom, carelessness, and the rush of oblivion. Where no one counted on him, he never had a child to care for, and mostly he wasn't even real, nothing more than a figment of his own imagination. Slicing himself open gave him a greater high than any concoction of chemicals ever could. So he closes his eyes and basks in this glorious feeling and time…. well it became nothing more than a rabid dog in the back of his mind begging to be sated with a bullet.

Two Days Later

Mephisto's Office

Yukio awoke to a warm body curled around his and thinking it was Rin, he nuzzles into the body cuddling closer.

"Yuki… Yuki-chan how are you feeling?" A soft voice asks one that wasn't Rin's, and with much unwillingness he opens his eyes to reveal himself curled into his eldest brother's lap. Mephisto was gently stroking his youngest brother's hair smoothing it down against his cool forehead.

"Where am I?" Yukio mumbles brokenly as he goes to lift himself up, but can't due to the pain in his arms and body in general.

"Stay down Yuki, it would be best for you right now." Mephisto says in a soothing tone trying to keep him at ease hoping to avoid another break down especially in his state.

"Mephisto what happened?" Yukio asks as he shifts himself up to face his brother groaning quietly at the pain. He lets out a loud gasp when he tries to push himself up again, but the pain stops him completely falling back into Mephisto's lap.

"Yukio when Amaimon found you a few days ago you were in a puddle of blood that seeped through the floorboards as well as under the door… Tell me are you okay?"

"Mmmm… fine." Yukio murmurs as he looks up sleepily at his brother who closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

"No my dear Mr. Okumura you are not, now this will only hurt for a second. Please try to relax, this will only…." Mephisto starts but is stopped by the smile Yukio gives him.

"Pain no longer scares me Samael, in fact I welcome it like an old friend because it offers me such a sweet, sweet release and I can't tell you how wonderful it feels. So by all means do your worst." Yukio mutters with the carefree smile on his face, and this smile is what unsettles Mephisto the most. He was aware of his brother's masochistic tendencies, but he was becoming dangerous to not only himself but others as well.

"You sound like a junky Yuki." Amaimon states as he enters the room to find Yukio staring up at Mephisto with wide eyes almost lust blown but blown wide in yearning. "Tell me do you enjoy dancing with dragons?"

"Only if the dragons offer me what I crave most… god dammit!" Yukio swears as he pulls himself up and that is when he finally catches a glimpse of his arms. It throws him for a loop leaving him speechless at the damage he'd done to his forearms. In places he could see the skin barely knitted together with muscle tissue.

"These will not heal properly without stitching and you were twitching in your sleep too much for me to be able to suture them safely. I didn't want to risk damaging you more than you have already done to yourself." Amaimon tells him as the twenty four year old stares at the wounds in shock. "Would you like me to close them or can you do it yourself?"

"I.. I… It was…" Yukio rambles as he looks to Mephisto and Amaimon who are wearing sympathetic looks. He didn't need their pity he was strong, he was the rock not the puddle of tears that was Rin…. but water would eventually erode that rock and Yukio knew that he wouldn't remain tough forever but he wasn't cracked just yet. Yukio didn't know how but he needed to pull himself out of this, but something told him his brothers weren't letting him leave here. He knew he should just lie his way out of this one it would be easy enough, and if he truly was out for several days then he had a lot of work to catch up on.

"Yuki stay still." Amaimon commands as he begins to suture the deep wounds which should have healed normally, but with Rin so far away his body couldn't do it so Yukio was stuck with a normal rate of healing. "Sorry I wish I had some of Ibis' balm but I don't… Mephisto can you numb him a little. Just a little, I want him consciou when I start asking questions."

"I understand." Mephisto says as he pricks Yukio's skin lightly with his claws enough to dull the pain of the needle but not enough to put him under. It takes several minutes for Amaimon to sew Yukio up but once he does Yukio edge away from them towards the door.

"School…" Yukio mumbles trying to say more but his mind is jumbled due to Mephisto's claws.

"No Otouto, come here I have some questions for you."

"I… no time….school." Yukio insists as he pulls his arm from Amaimon's grip with more force than he intended to causing him to topple off the edge of the bed, landing him on the floor with a loud oomph.

"Mr. Okumura there is a substitute teacher tonight." Mephisto says trying to calm the driven man's mind, but he only shakes his head at that while pulling himself up inching towards the door. He had maybe minutes before Mephisto used his powers to search his memories and hell be damned if that was going to happen. So he dragged himself forward afraid that his secrets would be revealed and once they were revealed there was no way of taking them back. "Yukio I'm pretty sure you can't crawl faster than I can walk."

"No…" Yukio trails off as he stops crawling and lies there brokenly… he had truly hit rock bottom. He couldn't walk, he couldn't think straight, and the love of his life was halfway around the world trying to save it from sort of evil creature. And now here he lied trying to avoid his brothers for fear that they would discover the truth in his heart.

"I'm going to pick you up now Yuki, don't freak out." Amaimon says as he gently picks up a numbed Yukio who looked a lot of worse for wear. It seemed as though the man had aged about a century when he looked into the demon's eyes.

"No." Yukio says again trying to move out of his grip, but Mephisto's magic had finally overtaken his body leaving him unable to move any part of his body.

"Amaimon set him down on the couch."

"Nerissa…." Yukio calls out weakly, hoping to summon the Nereid but it only serves to weaken him more as he is put down on the coach. However it does nothing and no one comes to him.

"Yukio we won't hurt you all I'm going to do it ask you a few questions." Amaimon says gently trying to soothe the demon, but Yukio just laughs quietly.

"I don't give two fucks if you hurt me!" Yukio shouts at him while he stares at him with a slightly insane smile. "Well at least I won't, but I would be careful of Rin… He has quite the temper."

"Yukio who am I?"

"You are Amaimon, the demon king of earth, and my loving brother. Master of green flames, which are weaker in comparison to my own, lover to our eldest brother, and the most compassionate of us all." Yukio answers quickly and Amaimon shakes his head.

"Very good. Now tell me whos is he?" Amaimon asks as he points to Mephisto who was sitting on the floor playing a video game.

"Oh him… well he's an interesting man, but we're not here to talk about him are we Amai? We're here to talk about me and what you believe to be the loss of my sanity; I can assure you that I'm fine.. I was merely unclenching my belt, letting loose; you needn't fear I shall be back to my boring old self in a few days." Yukio says in a tone that suggested he was still very far gone, and Yukio knew that Amaimon was worried. "Relax and take that stick out of your ass."

"See Amaimon told you he would be alright… Leave him be."

"Now lemme go before I kick your ass."

"You're rather feisty aren't you?" Mephisto mutters as he sets his game down and approaches his brother. "To bad Rin wasn't here to play with you, I'm sure he would love this you." Taking a look at him as he laid on the couch limply.

"Oh yes I'm sure he would, but if I remember a few years ago you attempted to get me."

"That's enough Yukio, I believe it's time for you to sleep again." Mephisto says as he slips his claw into Yukio's neck and his sand flows into his veins putting Yukio into a deep sleep.

Morvan, France

two days later

Rin and his team had managed to find where the basilisks were staying and with well rested bodies they trekked deep into the forest to where the lair was. It takes them several hours and right as the sun is setting they come to a dark place in the forest. He halts the group catching the scent of human blood in the air.

"When we left earlier did the villagers mention anymore attacks?" He asks and they shake their heads in no and this is something that worries Rin.

"Sensei should we continue or?" Takaharu starts, but trails off as his eyes go wide in fear.

"Takaharu what is it?" Rin questions as he turns around to see what made his usually talkative student go quiet. Upon turning around Rin is face to face with a large basilisk and he can feel it's foul breath seeping into his nostrils.

"You…. You are to come with me." The creature hisses as he stares at Rin, but Rin refuses to look it in the eye fearing petrification.

"Uhh… how do I put this politely? No." Rin says as he draws his blade and Jephire joins him at his side. "How about you meet your end at the tip of my blade?"

"He will not allow it…. come with me and your friends shall be spared." It hisses in a menacing tone that's when he notices them surrounded by hundreds of deadly basilisks both big and small. Rin is about to suggest fighting, but Jephire quickly shakes his head.

"Master there are too many, and if the Exwires are bit they will die immediately." Jephire whispers in his ear and Rin nods his head while biting his lip in indecision. He could have them fight their way back to the village but that would most likely result in the Exwires deaths and he couldn't handle them all by himself. Rin didn't want to put these students at risk, so as he saw it there was really only one option. Have Jephire take the kids back to the school, and Rin would finish up this task on his own.

"Jephire execute plan alpha delta whiskey." Rin murmurs to his familiar's whose eyes go wide, but he schools them and turns to the teens. "Fighting stances." He shouts making sure they all stand still so Jephire could easily take them back and with a small flick of his tail Jephire whirls around them causing them to disappear into the cool evening breeze. Rin can hear the snakes hissing in anger, but something making it's way through the crowd of snakes chortling in amusement. "Does this amuse you?"

"Oh yes, of course it causes me great amusement… Tell me was that your master plan, because to be perfectly honest it was rather terrible." A being says with a sickening smile as he finally wades his way through the snakes. The thing was very roughly humanoid with the head of a wolf, and a body of a man. It was covered in a thin layer of fur, and had eyes brighter than amber. On it's hand Rin could see thick black claws protruding grotesquely, and around it's canine-like muzzle a dark red substance stained it's silver fur. He notices the scent of human blood was fresh on this monster, and it's eyes were narrowed like that of a cats. If Rin had been a normal person this creature was sure to give him nightmares, but as an Exorcist and Satan's son he had seen worse.

"Well I wouldn't say it was terrible, those Exwires won't have nightmares now because of your ugly mug." Rin taunts as he tries to assess this creatures level of threat; he knew it was high but he wanted to see how volatile it was.

"Tell me youngling will you have nightmares because I can't wait to hear you scream." It whispers as it begins to circle him with a predatory gaze reminding Rin of the time he managed to enrage Yukio enough to where he chased him as a wolf.

"Probably, but they won't be from you." Rin scoffs as he turns into a wolf and joining the creature in it's circling.

"A shapeshifter working with Exorcist's well I've truly seen everything… I haven't had a shapeshifter in many years. Tell me what did they offer you in return for your services?" It asks as it joins him in a more wolfish form, not as complete as Rin's it's fur was still too thin.

"See you have me all wrong, I'm not a shifter though I have killed a few." Rin answers as he ignites his body in blue flames wondering if the creature will understand his demonic heritage, or might.

"A descendant of Satan working as an Exorcist well this is new… but that matters not. I need blood and you shall sate me for now." It shrugs as it surges forward swiping at Rin's face but it narrowly misses. Rin taking his chance he lunges at the creature managing to make contact with it's face, and he feels them pierce skin. He can hear a blood curdling scream coming not only from the creature itself, but the surrounding basilisks as well. Rin feels his eardrums start to revolt as blood drips into his fur making him stagger slightly. The monster noticing this weakness takes his chance to lunge at Rin, tackling him to the ground while transforming back into it's humanish form pinning Rin down. Transforming back Rin stares deeply into the cold but eerily bright amber eyes and for a second he could see death, but thinking quickly he knees the creature hoping to unbalance it but all it does is laugh darkly. In desperation Rin uses his tail to wrap around the creature's neck attempting to suffocate it, but he grabs it noticing the gold band.

Placing a hand on the ring it gives an experimental tug trying to remove it thinking it was jewelry, but it refuses to budge. "Bonded? Well this changes things slightly, I was going to drain you here… but I'm willing to bet your mate would charge in here to save you, and that's like a two for one deal."

"Fuck off!" Rin chokes out as the hand around his neck only tightens slowly.

"You are a feisty one aren't you… I wonder." It conjectures as moves his other hand down to Rin's ass sending the demon into a wide eyed frenzy. The thing smiles evilly while running his claws delicately over Rin's skin, eliciting a small squeak from him. "Someone's sensitive, tell me what's the gender of your mate… because you seem rather submissive for it to be a woman."

"Go to hell!" Rin snaps and the creature shrugs with a smile.

"Been there done that, it was rather boring in my opinion you should tell your daddy to liven up the place." It leans in close to Rin's face and with a sadistic smile licks along his neck, and then sits back with a knowing smile. "I knew it, you're quite the little bitch aren't you?"

"You know I don't mean to sound redundant, but go fuck yourself." Rin squeaks out with the last of his air and with his air gone his eyes begin to go dim as well.

"I could but I'd much rather fuck you…" It whispers into his ear and that is the last thing Rin hears before the world goes black.

School

Somewhere near Mephisto

Jephire knew that the students would be pissed when they discovered what had happened, but Rin was the leader and if he ordered him to do something he was forced to comply. Now for the first part plan it was basically get the hell out of dodge plan, the alpha delta part… But whiskey meant to find Samael simply because Rin knew Yukio was teaching and the headmaster wasn't particularly busy these days. So Jephire and the group lands in the middle of a forest which he recognizes as the one near the Okumura dorm, before the students can say a thing Jephire teleports them to Yukio knowing he could handle them.

Yukio's Classroom

He was in the middle of explaining a demonic symbol when Eri and Takaharu suddenly show up in the room in a furl of papers and wind. Both students had weapons drawn and looked around at their current surroundings in much confusion. Before Yukio can say something a note appears in his hand explaining that they weren't ready for field training, and he finished the case also said he was tired so he was at the dorm about to go to sleep signed in Rin's name. At first he wants to question it, but the note was so complete that he couldn't really argue with it so he continues on with his lesson.

Jephire

After the teens were taken care of he sprints toward the sound of Amaimon's laughing figuring if Mephisto was near here it was near him. It doesn't take him long to find Mephisto pinning him to the ground playfully. Jephire never one to be very subtle takes a deep breath, and sprints head on towards the wrestling demons. He rams himself hard into Mephisto knocking him completely off of Amaimon and leaving him staring up into the sky with a dazed expression.

"Amaimon… call off your pet." Mephisto huffs out as he lies there coughing.

"Uhh it wasn't him… Jephire!" Amaimon scolds as he sits up shaking the grass from his hair.

"Huh… rather rude of him." Mephisto mutters while dragging himself up. "You could have just called my name instead of giving me brain damage… sheesh you're just as bad as Rin."

"Code Alpha Delta Whiskey!" Jephire shouts at him and Mephisto cocks his head.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me …"

"Evil monster, Rin, help!" Jephire sums up quickly and Mephisto laughs while Amaimon comes over to him then sits down beside him.

"Jephire when isn't he trapped by some evil monster, I'm sure he can handle himself and besides the Exwires are with him as well as their familiars he will be fine… If he is in danger why are you here?" Mephisto explains and Jephire just shakes his head frantically at him.

"He told me to get them out, and besides you should be willing to help him anyways."

"Get them out.. so he's alone, in the wilderness, and possibly being attacked by basilisks." Amaimon conjectures and Jephire nods his head frantically.

"So can we go?" Jephire asks impatiently while pulling on Mephisto's shirt.

"Uh yeah it would be a good idea, take us away." Mephisto says and with a whirl they disappear into the cool night air for the second time.


	8. Odis to the Rescue

Morvan, France

"Alright Jephire where is the fire?" Mephisto asks in a bored tone as they arrive in a densely wooded forest. However upon looking around they notice no one, not a trace of the impending doom Jephire spoke of, and this worries them immensely.

"He's gone! Oh no, oh no, no… He's not gone, we have to find him or Yukio will… I'm going to die… Yukio will finally kill me." Jephire whispers in a frantic panicked tone.

"Jephire calm down, he won't kill you we just need to find him before Yukio realizes he's gone… Did you leave a note?" Mephisto asks knowing that if everyone wanted to get out of this alive, they were going to have to keep Yukio in the dark. Though in reality that would only work as long as Yukio was kept in his classroom.

"Yeah but it says that he's in bed, and that will only last until Yukio actually gets to his room… He will discover the truth very quickly." Jephire says and Mephisto sighs heavily.

"Dammit… Amaimon use your ability to track movement, and tell me where the biggest amount of vibrations are. Jephire will you allow me to search your memories so I can see what we are dealing with?" Mephisto asks and the fox nods, instantly he sees the vast amount of basilisks surrounding them in the forest. A far greater amount than what was previously thought and if Samael had realized this he would have forced more Exorcists to go with Rin. He however freezes the scene where everyone is in their battle stances, right before Jephire takes them away Mephisto notices a gray blur in the background. Zooming in Mephisto can only make out a pair of amber eyes with frightening cat-like irises. He knew several creatures with irises like that, and none of them were very friendly… these creatures were blood thirsty, horrific, and terrible monsters only bent on the destruction of mankind. It was safe to say Mephisto detested these creatures simply based on the fact that he was hell bent on saving humanity. And by the looks of the creature it had been around for several centuries so that explained why Rin would have fallen to it very easily. It wasn't that Rin wasn't all powerful, but it matters not how strong you are but rather how well you use that power and let's face it when others were in danger Rin gets careless. Hell he had sent his familiar away with the only back up he had a very bad idea in Mephisto's opinion, and just about everyones elses opinion.

"Well I have both good and bad news… What would you like first?" Amaimon asks as he stands up while dusting his hands off on his pants, and Jephire thinks for a moment before he answers.

"Good." The fox says and Amaimon gestures to underbrush that has been stepped on and the trail also looks like snakes slithered across it.

"Rin and the things that took him are that way."

"And the bad news?" Mephisto inquires with a serious look.

"Rin has been injured, and from the looks of the blood in the trail rather extensively. I would say probably a back injury because if you look closely you can see a red line in the middle of the track suggesting something near his spine." Amaimon explains as he gestures to the trail and the others look at it however all they can see is a trail of underbrush leading into the woods.

"Amai you forget that is only part of your gift we can only see on a surface level is the trail. The blood you speak of has already soaked into the ground leaving just a faint trace in the air." Mephisto tells him and Amaimon rubs his head with a sheepish smile.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot."

"It's quite alright and from the looks of it we need to call in Yukio, not that I don't believe we can't handle this I just don't want to risk slow healing if what you say is the truth about Rin being wounded."

"Meph is Yukio in any condition to fight yet?"

"He will be when he hears of Rin... if the students hadn't already told him." Mephisto says as he looks around with a confused look. He turns around and then steps to the side not seconds after he comes face to face with a raging Yukio, his guns drawn and flames palpable on the air. Mephisto thinks it would only take a spark to ignite him fully, and he notices a strange black lynx lurking behind him followed by a hound. Following those two he sees the students Jephire had whisked away earlier for their own protection.

"I think they told him." Amaimon whispers in Mephisto's ear and he chuckles.

"Not at first they didn't it took me about an hour to get it out of them… I guess I'm much more frightening than Rin when enraged." Yukio mutters as the students stand far away just in case he decides to lash at them.

"Well I'll have to agree with that Rin looks rather adorable… than again he always looks adorable like a puffed up kitten." Amaimon comments and Yukio nods his head in agreement.

"So tell me how long were you going to let me go unknowing?"

"I figured you would probably guess what happened after Cram school when you discovered Rin not in bed." Mephisto tells him and Yukio nods his head. "But I did not count on you interrogating them."

"Yeah it really wasn't that hard to get information from us… he asked and we told." Takaharu says timidly and Eri shakes her head in agreement.

"He knows all that we know."

"I guess that's good on their part since you are now fully informed rather than partially… So I guess we should go find him." Mephisto says with a sigh as he looks at his watch. He had to be back to the school by tomorrow morning for a meeting with the Grigori… apparently Angel had heard rumors of the Okumura's child and now they were concerned about the safety of Assiah. Mephisto silently wished that those stupid ass holes would take the sticks out of their asses and just leave those two alone like they promised they would. However he wasn't stupid he knew that as long as Shiro was Paladin, Angel would always be trying to usurp him.

"Meph are you coming?" Amaimon asks Mephisto looks up while smiling kindly at his mate.

"Of course."

"Are you alright? You looked rather lost for a second."

"No Amai I am fine, I was merely thinking about a meeting I need to attend… So we best get a move on." Mephisto tells him and Amaimon gestures to the trail, indicating that the others had already gone ahead.

Rin's POV

When he awoke he was rather dizzy, but not in an awful way like he could still focus but he most likely doubted his ability to fight. So hazily he looks around and notices that he is in a dark cave; the only light that could be seen was coming in from what Rin assumed was the mouth of the cave, but even that was so far away that he wasn't completely sure if that was true. The darkness was never a friend to Rin so very carefully he wills a small blue kitten made of pure sapphire flame into existence a manifestation of his own kitten form. At first it timidly pokes out from behind him as if searching for danger and when it sees none it grows bolder settling itself on Rin's clothed leg. "Little one can you find me a way out?" Rin asks the small cat nods eagerly, and jumps off his leg in search of an exit. Having taken care of that Rin begins to make sense of the rope binding his arms together. He makes quick work of it, leaving the cave smelling of burnt wood fibers. A smell that personally Rin enjoyed more so than even the best smelling candle. Taking no time at all he wobbles to his feet noticing the strange sensation of blood rushing to his head leaving him disorientated as well as dizzy. Very slowly and very carefully Rin takes a single step forward only to come crashing down on the cold cave's floor beneath him. As quickly as he can manage Rin gets to his hands and knees then using the cave wall as support he wrenches himself up, noticing how a sharp pain in his back leaves him gasping and unable to move. Slowly he sinks back down to the ground and the pain itself subsides completely… This makes Rin more than ever wish for Yukio, and he silently curses his foolish actions to forgo his lover's help. Suddenly he lurches forward spilling the contents of his stomach and he now understands what is happening to his body. Rin has been bitten by a basilisk and his body is attempting to heal itself, however if he had to guess he would say the venom was much more potent than a normal bite seeing as his body was reacting so violently to it. If he had to guess he would say it was distilled down and injected directly into his bloodstream, most likely near the base of his spine and that was why he couldn't move without pain. After his stomach had finally gotten rid of everything he had eaten earlier that morning at least he assumed it was still today. He couldn't judge time effectively given he was trapped in the depths of a pitch black cave with no real source of light neither moon or sun. Lying his pounding head back against the cool cave wall in an effort to soothe his aching stomach and head. He grimaces as another bout of pain racks his back and head leaving him groaning in pain.

"Yuki…" Rin calls out weakly into the darkness hoping to entice his lover to come find him. He receives no answering call, no presence through the bond, and no anything it leaves the demon whimpering weakly. Rin wanted Yukio… no he needed Yukio, and he wished desperately that he would be here. However he feels the warming touch of the small blue cat he sent forth earlier to find a way out as if sensing his pain it enlarges itself to the size of a large fox and rubs it's face on Rin's in a comforting gesture. He feels a warming essence on his lap and the fox drapes itself over his weak form trying to stave off the bitter cold of the cave.

'I must insist that we leave immediately.' his subconscious urges and Rin nods his head weakly.

"I can't move otherwise I would."

'Rin we need to move or we will die here.'

"I know, but I can't move my body no matter how much I try." Rin tells the creature who sighs, it lies next to him and puts it's head on his thigh. "I'm sorry, but we may die."

'Don't apologize, I knew the risks when I allowed us to send them away… sleep Rin, we will need strength for what lies ahead.' His subconscious tells him and Rin leans back slowly while closing his eyes attempting to rest even if briefly.

Several hours later

Rin awoke to the sound of claws scraping against the floor, opening his eyes cautiously he watches as the creature makes it's way over to him. He quickly closes his eyes feigning sleep and he can smell the stench of fresh blood on it, with a growl of frustration it presses two of it's human like hands to Rin's throat.

"I knew she gave me the wrong dosage… Antares will kill this boy by the end of tonight." The creature mutters while it morphs into a fully human man. He had scruffy black hair with dark dull gray eyes that left Rin feeling as though his own happiness was being sucked from his own soul. "Rin, you're lucky I owe Shiro one… Now wake up." Odis says sharply pinching Rin's arm jolting him into full coherency.

"Who are you?" Rin groans as he blinks himself into full awakeness.

"I am Odis a changeling contracted by the Grigori, a particularly vengeful woman named Antares. Tell me are you aware of her vendetta against you?" Odis asks and Rin shakes his head weakly. "Have you thrown up yet?" The faery asks and Rin nods he purses his lips together while feeling his forehead.

"Why does she want to kill me?" Rin inquires in a whisper and Odis stands up briefly then goes to get a water bottle.

"Drink, but very slowly. The venom is still very prevalent in your system, and it will remain that way till you are fully healed… and judging by the marking as well as the band on your tail I'm guessing you have a mate, plus you smell like another man." Odis tells him in a very professional tone. Rin taking a sip of the water swallows it only to have it come back up onto the floor. "Well maybe we'll try this later… Rin, Antares is out for your head so I suggest you hide."

"No I don't need to hide from some Grigori bitch… I'm stronger than her and I can…"

"Rin you may be as strong as Satan, but you still can not face a woman who surpases you in not only years but skill."

"Odis, your doubt only seems to fuel my fire." Rin muses with a smile and Odis shakes his head.

"I will never understand you and Shiro, both of you so reckless and full of yourself." Odis scoffs with a sigh and runs a pale hand through his dark hair. "You are very very lucky Rin that it was me instead of one of the others, and I swear we are even now."

"I know Odis, and I can't believe she attempted this." Shiro snaps as he appears next to Rin with a worried look. "How long has he been infected with the venom?"

"About seventeen hours, and I can feel your beloved Mephisto wandering around outside… take them away from my home and watch your heads." Odis orders and Shiro helps Rin to stand against him.

"Dad… I can't… gah!" Rin shouts as Shiro starts to move, and immediately he stops pulling him along. "Dad."

"Rin, I know it hurts but this changeling has been kind enough to not kill you. We need to leave his den before Antares decides to come see if the task was complete." Shiro says in a comforting tone knowing that a basilisk's venom was both painful and slow to leave the body even if a vaccine was administered.

"I can't walk Dad no matter how much you goad me."

"I'll carry you then." Shiro says as he pulls Rin into his arms, and as he does Rin releases a horrifying scream that shakes Shiro to the core.

"Yuki." Rin whispers as his eyes roll back into his head and he collapses completely.

"Odis how far were they?"

"About a mile I can…"

"No I got this thank you for not killing him." Shiro says in gratitude as he disappears out leaving Odis standing there with a polite nod. "Rin if you can hear me you just have to hold on for a few moments, just a little longer and Yukio can help you… Just hold on for me and keep staying alive otherwise you won't get to see your daughter grow up, and you just gotta hold on for me. I can't lose you because if I do I'll most certainly lose Yukio, and I didn't come back to Assiah just to watch you die in my lifetime." Shiro tells him worriedly and he watches Rin's eyes flicker back open as he lolls his head side to side. "I know you're listening to me, so come on stay awake. I can feel him near us." Shiro runs into the forest tearing through it only stopping to listen for his family because dammit when push came to shove they were all family… even a lying, conniving demon that only seemed to work for himself sometimes. He continues running listening and then by a stroke of luck he runs right into Yukio touching the ground.

"Dad?" Yukio asks in confusion as he sees Shiro, and a body dangling limply in his arms.

"Yukio thank the gods I've found you, he needs you badly his body won't heal on it's own… he continues to reject the antidote, and I believe it's simply because you're not near." Shiro explains out of breath while setting Rin down gently on his back causing the young man to jerk up in pain.

"Rin, hey Rin can you look at me?" Yukio whispers urgently as he puts his hands to his lover gently trying to wake him.

"Yuki.. I… Yuki it hurts so much… I can't.."

"You can, you have to… I can't live without you and Natsumi… Nii-san please." Yukio begs as a few tears trickle down his face dripping onto Rin's face. "Please I love you."

"I love you too, but... "

"No buts, Rin well except yours because it's adorable just like all of you… come on I know you got it into you to survive this, you're like a cockroach nothing kills you."

"Did you just call me a bug?"

"Maybe but I can also say you're the only demon I want."

"Can you say that again I'm not sure I heard you right."

"I fucking love you Rin! And I'll love you till the end of time and the forever after!" Yukio shouts with a smile as he kisses him passionately.

"That may be, but I don't think your love will save me from this… do you have any medicine?" Rin asks with a smile, he wants to pulls Yukio down into his arms since he knew body contact was faster than just being near.

"No Rin you can't have anymore of the antidote it would only serve to kill you." Shiro tells him with a relieved sigh glad that he was able to save his son from that treacherous woman's plot.

"Dad do you know why she wants to kill me?" Rin asks and Yukio cranes his neck in Shiro's direction.

"Who wants to kill him?"

"Antares, she harbors a vast amount of hatred for you two according to Odis she put him up to this."

"Wait then how did he stop if he was bound to complete a task, summoned demons can't do that." Yukio says cutting off Shiro who glares at his son.

"As I was saying, she is not aware that she misplaced a symbol so it allowed Odis to only seriously injure him. And Odis owing me one gave him the idea to come get me… plus he doesn't much care for the Grigori he would be all to happy to watch them burn." Shiro explains and that right when the rest of the group shows up.

"Otouto!" Amaimon shouts gleefully as he spies Rin lying on the ground with a smile on his face.

"Hello Amaimon, tell me have I missed anything?" Rin asks as he wrenches himself up to see his brothers, students, and familiars crowding around him effectively pushing Yukio away. He notices Yukio's tail lashing but sends him a reassuring feeling through the bond.

"Mr. Okumura that is the stupidest most reckless action I have ever seen, and I have witnessed a lot! Tell me did you wish to die?" Eri shouts at him angrily causing Yukio to snicker quietly behind him. It was nice to have someone else yell at him for his stupidity Yukio thinks to himself.

"Sensei that was idiotic, you could have gotten yourself killed! Do you have a death wish?" Takaharu shouts at him as he joins his girlfriend in scolding their teacher.

"Well sorry! I was just saving your asses, this is the last time I work in a group!" Rin curses bitterly as he sits up fully causing stars to blur out most of his vision; he wants to lie back or get Yukio but dammit he didn't need help! Just like he shouldn't have needed help to get out of that damn cave, he was a fucking demonic prince for christ's sake! Yukio can sense his brother's pain and anger, but also something else something darker that he does not wish to invoke.

"Eri, Takaharu, I believe you have made your point but I must insist you stand down." Yukio tells them in a manner that suggests no arguing. So very carefully and slowly they back away from Rin who was still seething in rage. He could see his lover's eyes begin to narrow into slits.

"Shiro take them and go. I believe he is about to have a mental breakdown." Mephisto orders and quickly Shiro disappears back to the school with the kids while Amaimon, Yukio, and himself prepare for whatever Rin is going to do. It isn't but seconds later that Rin growls ferally and snaps his teeth at them.

"Otouto you need to calm yourself." Amaimon says in a soothing manner only rewarded by Rin's vicious growling and lashing claws. Jumping back Amai barely dodges his well placed swipe. "Yukio would you like to try?"

"Uh… Rin can you not attack them?" Yukio tries and that's when he draws his brother's attention causing him to let out a squeak of fear. Rin wasn't normally scary in his demonic form, but right now he was simply terrifying. He had long claws glowing blue eyes with malevolent red centers, and his teeth had elongated slightly to become fangs. Rin continues to growl threateningly at Amaimon and that is when Mephisto steps up. Clearing his throat Mephisto releases a possessive snarl and crowds his mate towards him showing his dominance to Rin, who with a reluctant scoff backs off.

"And that is how you take care of that." Mephisto says with a triumphant smile as he starts to walk deeper into the forest leaving an animalistic Rin and a slightly terrified Yukio.

"Mephisto don't just leave me!" Yukio whispers under his breath, but his eldest brother just laughs.

"Yukio all you have to do is get him to come back to himself… don't play dumb you know as well as I do how that needs to be done. Have fun." Mephisto states leaving completely with Amaimon off to go plan his meeting.

"Rin don't do this, at least not here… Rin I know you can hear me." Yukio squeaks out meekly as his brother corners him against a tree and begins to sniff the side of his neck. Putting his hands on either side of his brother's head pinning him against the thick oak's trunk, Rin begins to bite his skin lightly. "Rin stop." Yukio breathes out roughly as he feels his lover's tongue start to soothe the reddened skin. He knew there would be claiming marks left there tomorrow, and Yukio was going to be dammed if Rin was going to dominate him. "I told you to stop!" He snaps harshly causing Rin to stop biting his skin and look up at him. "Thank you, now come on snap out of it." Rin only cocks his head to the side then goes back to marking up his brother's neck letting out happy little purrs as he did it. Moving onto the other side he begins to bite harder now drawing blood and Yukio can feel his lover's arousal oozing through the bond causing Yukio's toes to curl in pleasure. Without meaning to he releases a needy whimper which stops Rin again, and this time he doesn't continue after a moment rather he stands there perplexed by the sound. As if the demon inside knew he wasn't meant to be the dominate one, and he looks at him expectantly.

"What?" Yukio asks sternly and that is when his brother's ears go down in submission signalling his defeat. Smiling Yukio flips them over so Rin was against the tree and he starts kissing him fervently bruising his brother's lips as he releases a throaty moan. "Good boy Rin, now purr for me." Yukio whispers in a sultry tone that sends shivers down his mate's spine as well as his own. Grinding his hips against Rins he can feel the sweet friction on his erection. "You going to come back to me Rin so this a little less one sided." Yukio goads and he notices Rin moaning heavily as well as his eyes turning back to their normal blue. Wasting no time Yukio grabs Rin's tail and starts running his hand up and down on it in a teasing fashion causing Rin's breath to get caught in his throat. "Does Kitten like that?"

"Yes... " Rin whimpers as he feels his knees start to buckle wanting nothing more than to slide down to the ground and be taken. However Yukio was feeling rather cruel so he stops his ministrations altogether. Leaving his brother in a state of arousal was the best punishment he could think of for not telling him the truth. "Yuki."

"No Kitten has been bad." Yukio states strictly causing a twinge of pleasure to go straight to Rin's dick. He knew the effect his pet names had on Rin and dammit he was going to use it to his advantage.

"But... " Rin whines with pleading eyes as Yukio stares sternly at him. "Fine."

"Come on Nii-san let's go home." Yukio says with a smile as he transports them both back to the dorm.

Dorm

"I'm going to shower I smell like snakes and cave." Rin tells Yukio who nods quickly. "You know you could come with me."

"No means no Rin, so go take your shower, and come to bed." Yukio orders and Rin snarls at him. "Now if Kitten keeps being bad he's going to stay like that all week."

"You wouldn't dare." Rin says in mild horror, sure Yukio had withheld orgasm before but an entire week… he might die.

"Try me, and if I hear or feel you cumming you can bet your ass there will be consequences."

"Whatever…" Rin grumbles as he stalks off to the bathroom undressing quickly and stepping into the warm water. He notices his erection standing proudly and almost in a teasing way begging to be touched. But then Yukio's words play in his mind… maybe just one little stroke a teeny little one wouldn't hurt anybody. So with his tail he makes it run up and down the length of his dick causing his hips to buck up into the sensation. Almost in a teasing manner the appendage grips him fully then starts stroking in full causing his knees to buckle and he gets on all fours. Before Rin even realizes he has to fingers in his mouth getting them nice and wet, once slicked enough for his liking he slowly inserts one meanwhile his tail continues to jerk him off slowly. After stretching himself a little he inserts another finger and starts to scissor himself on them, his mouth falls open and he starts panting. He never hears Yukio come in, but the next time he opens his eyes he sees him standing over him with a disappointed grin while his eyes shine evilly.

"Now what do we have here? Kitten I seem to recall telling you to not touch yourself. Do you remember that?" Yukio asks, but Rin doesn't answer. He is too far gone in his own state of pleasure.

"Yuki please." Rin moans as his tail starts to speed up bringing him closer to the edge and Yukio can't help but moan at the erotic display of his brother.

"No, if you're going to disobey me then you'll have to do this yourself." Yukio tells him as he sits on a nearby stool and starts to jerk himself off.

"Yuki." Rin whines needily as he withdraws his fingers knowing that they weren't going to be enough for him to finish on alone. He needed Yukio's long dexterous fingers that could hit the spot inside of him that made him see stars, or even better his member which stood tall, tantalizingly close to Rin's mouth as he crawled over on all fours. His tail uncurled off his dick and dangling in the air playfully. Upon reaching his lover's lap he darts out his tongue, tasting him ever so slightly. Rin wastes no time in leaning forward more taking the head in his mouth, sucking gently, teasingly he didn't want Yukio to cum this way he just wanted to get him aroused enough to fuck him hard. He pulls back off and looks up at Yukio whose lips were parted slightly and he heard a moan choked off in his throat. Licking the head again with small kitten-like licks he could see Yukio starting to unravel around the edges and the demon known as lust start to raise it's seductive head. However he is unprepared for Yukio to force him to take all of his dick suddenly as a hand forces him down to the base of his lover's erection. Rin feels his throat gagging on the intrusion and he tries to pull back but Yukio only holds him tight.

"Good Kitten, come on don't fight… yeah that's right just stay there.." Yukio moans loudly as his brother finally stops fighting and rests gently against the base of his dick. Rin smiles triumphantly as he rests against the thick dark curls of Yukio's pubic hair inhaling the heady musk that was him. However he realizes breathing in may not have been such a great idea as he feels a sneeze start to come on, thankfully Yukio releases his death grip allowing Rin to pull off completely where he sneezes loudly. After shaking his head cutely and wiggling his nose Rin goes to go back down, but Yukio shakes his head twirling his finger around. With a smile Rin does so happily presenting his ass to Yukio who slaps it roughly wiping the smile right off of Rin's mouth.

"Again." Rin whimpers as he feels his member twinge in interest at the harsh slap.

"What do we say?" Yukio whispers seductively sending Rin's pleasure receptors into overdrive.

"Please… oh please Yuki again." Rin begs and with a smile Yukio hits his ass again sending sparks of pleasure shooting up Rin's spine.

"I really shouldn't be doing this since you disobeyed me directly…"

"Master please."

"However I don't think I could really stop even if I wanted to." Yukio finishes as he lays several more slaps down on Rin's rear. Once he's done he notices a bright red color blooming across his lover's ass and Rin moaning complacently on the tiled floor of the shower. "You know if I were really nice I would fuck you right now, but as I said before you were a naughty kitten."

"Please Yuki-chan don't leave me like this." Rin begs and with a sigh Yukio picks him up quickly taking him back to their room.

"Turn into a kitten Rin." Yukio orders and Rin does so without even thinking. Once he does he feels a collar tightened around his neck and a leash then tied to a bedpost. Rin instantly transforms back but the collar remains and then Yukio grabs his member roughly tying a blue ribbon around it. "No matter what form you're in those will remain until I personally remove them. You have been a very bad Kitten so this is your punishment." Yukio explains as Rin shifts back into his cat form he couldn't see the ribbon but he could feel it. He grinds his hips against the pillow trying to remove it but he only succeeds in tightening it. Not liking this one bit Rin begins to pace the bed causing Yukio to laugh.

"Mew." Rin tries looking as cute as possible, but Yukio only starts to jack himself off again.

"I told you if you touched yourself there would be consequences so here they are."

"Yukio please." Rin begs again and this time he turns back into a person, but Yukio just gets off the bed going to a dresser and pulls out a remote control vibrater. Paling Rin instantly backs away from his lover, knowing exactly where this was going. He sits down on his bruised ass in an attempt to hinder Yukio, but he just grabs his dick and Rin bucks forward into the touch. Working swiftly he shoves the toy in Rin, hitting his prostate sending Rin into a string of whimpers. Once in he takes the controller and turns the device on, hearing another delicious line of panting and begging. Satisfied that Rin was now contained he sits back down and starts to work on himself getting closer and closer to release as he watched Rin pant heavily into the sheets while begging for release. He even heard him saying how sorry he was for not telling him, but Yukio just chuckled. It takes merely moments before Yukio cums all over his hand and stomach. He is about to get something to wash it off when Rin looks at him predatorily like a tiger right before he attacked his prey. Before Yukio can ask what Rin is on him licking the sticky substance off with pleasure, purring quietly in the back of his throat.

"Good Kitten." Yukio murmurs as Rin finishes lapping the cum off of him and with needy whine his hips jerk forward. "It's time for bed Rin, lay down." He commands and Rin attempts to lay down, but when his dick rubs against the sheets he simply can't stay still.

"Yuki I can't… I just can't sleep like this." Rin cries as he raises himself back up, but Yukio just shrugs in an uncaring fashion.

"Next time you think it's a good idea to hide something from me, you'll remember this." Yukio says as he takes off his glasses and sets them on the night table. "Now are you going to lie down or what?"

"I hate you…." Rin grits out as he gets out of the bed and settles on the floor next to it, shifting into a kitten.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed." Rin grumbles as he retreats under the bed where he keeps a blanket for these similar situations.

"Have fun."

"Shut up before I come up there and bite your…" Rin stars, but is cut off by Yukio raising the toy's intensity level. "Hate…. so much… hate." Rin whimpers out as Yukio chuckles quietly while turning over.

The next morning

Rin wasn't sure how long it took him to fall asleep seeing as he had been kept on the edge forever, but once the batteries ran out he had dropped like a rock. Much to his displeasure he is awoken by the sound of bed springs creaking above him. Retreating further into the recesses of his newly found sanctuary he makes a gutsy move to will the toy out of his body before Yukio got more batteries he let out a muffled meow as he feels his sore hole finally allowed a rest. After removing it he wills it into the closest ocean. With a satisfied smile he drifts back to sleep, however not for long as he feels himself being dragged out by his leash. Rin fights against it clawing at the floor determinedly.

"Rin come on out… I'll untie the ribbon."

"No I'm tired, you and that stupid toy kept me up forever…. leave me to sleep." Rin growls as he feels his claws give out causing him to be drug out.

"Sorry I meant to wake up and turn it off, but I forgot… Hey are you okay?" Yukio asks with concern as he unites the ribbon, but Rin still wants to get free.

"Not really my back still hurts, but yeah I'll be alright… thanks for saving me."

"It's kinda like my job, to save your ass while you try to save other people's " Yukio says in a loving tone cuddling the kitten close to his body. "I'm assuming you took the toy out didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm serious about the sleep that venom takes a ton out of me… So can you put me down?" Rin asks as he cuddles into his neck.

"Let's go back to bed there is still a few hours till I have to go in." Yukio tells him while lying back down with Rin who shifts back into a person. Rin is lying on Yukio's chest with his arms lying limply on his chest, and Yukio rests one on the back of Rin's head stroking his hair gently. He can feel Rin start to purr involuntarily and Yukio kisses his forehead gently. "Sleep well Nii-san."

Several hours later

The next time Rin awoke he was alone in his bed. He looks around sleepily trying find Yukio but he only succeeds in seeing no one. Rin stands up on shaky legs and starts to walk away, however he only makes it several steps away from the bed before the leash holds him steady.

"Dammit Yukio." Rin mutters while he fiddles with the collar around his neck attempting to loosening it, but he only is met with frustration when it refuses to budge. He growled angrily when he couldn't make it budge. "Yukio!" Rin shouts listening for his mate's heavy footsteps, though nothing can be heard. Sighing heavily he settles back on the bed, worst case Yukio would show up here around noon. Glancing at the clock it reads 11:45, smiling happily Rin lies back down and takes his tail into hand smoothing and unsmoothing the fluff at the end. Biding his time he wills a small cat into existence.

'We survived.'

"Yes rather surprising in my opinion, I thought for sure we were a goner."

'Let it be known that I doubted ourself the entire time.' The cat whispers quietly as it settles onto his chest warming the spot gently.

"Well than it's nice to know that me really trusts myself." Rin states as he watches the cat lie down onto his chest then disappear into the air. "Hmph." He mutters and that is when he notices a small blue sock pinned to the ceiling directly above the bed. At first Rin just stares at it in confusion, but then he remembers coming home from a long night of teaching to find Natsumi climbing on top of the bed with several boxes stacked high. She was standing on all of them pinning a sock to the ceiling. Rin had looked at her like she was crazy and immediately began to scold her, but when he finally stopped she simply looked at him with tearful eyes and said, 'Daddy you always tell me that you don't have to be the smartest, fastest, or even the strongest… you just have to have the courage to face your fears, and I can proudly tell you that now I am not afraid of heights.' She told him with her tail swishing in pride and her eyes shining in happiness.

"Rin are you awake yet?" Yukio's voice rings through the hall as he pokes his head in the doorway to find Rin lying on the bed twiddling with his tail staring upwards.

"Yeah I'm up, are you going to take this thing off anytime soon?" Rin asks with a scowl as he pushes himself up to face his lover who sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm… I probably should…. but I love being able to tell exactly where you are… It's very comforting in my mind." Yukio muses as he runs a hand through his hair gently, but tugging possessively sending spikes of pleasure through the bond.

"Stop… I mean it." Rin murmurs as he pulls away completely, turning to face the wall.

"Rin what's wrong? Rin... Rin don't shut me out, come on tell me what's wrong… I'm sorry about last night, you usually love when we play like that. If you don't like it I'll stop." Yukio tells him and Rin just faces the wall. Rin just shrugs as he holds the sock in his hand keeping it close to his heart, and silently cursing Tsukuyomi for telling her about the loss of her familiar. Had he been in the same position he probably would have done the same thing, but he was a full grown demon he could figure a way back… what was his daughter to do, only a little over a year and a half and now trapped in a land filled with… well he didn't want to think about that. "Nii-san please talk to me… don't go mute again." Yukio whispers as he feels the sorrow saturating their bond as well as a hint of resentment, and to him that only meant one thing… Natsumi. "She'll be okay Rin… from what Father told me the river is home to my Nereids so they won't allow her to die."

"Whatever Yukio… just go, I don't feel like talking anymore." Rin says with a heavy tone of sadness as he finds himself replaying memories of her. With a sigh Yukio leans down, kisses his temple, and rubs his head on Rin's shoulder.

"I have to go talk to Mephisto, but if you want I can…"

"Just go, I'll be fine."

"Don't give up Kitten."

"Go." Rin commands, unwanting of his lover's company right now with much hesitation Yukio stands up and leaves the room however he does give his lover one last look of forlorn.

Mephisto's Office

"Those complete and utter assholes! A danger to society my ass, that boy couldn't kill a fly if he tried!" Mephisto growls as he slams his fists down on his desk effectively cracking it in half. Amaimon jumps at the sound cowering slightly not wanting to get in his way or even be near him right now. However he didn't want to just leave him afraid he might take his anger out on some poor individual.

"Sammy are you okay?" Amaimon asks cautiously trying not to gain his attention.

"No I am not!"

"What's wrong?"

"Antares has manage to convince them that Rin and Natsumi are dangers to Assiah and they are actively attempting to kill them! Shiro is there now trying to persuade them with logic… apparently I am to close to the situation, they said I couldn't be a reliable source since I have become attached!"

"Attached but you are not attached to anything." Amaimon says knowing that his lover's own fire demonstrated his moral un-attachment. Those words wounded Amaimon a little, but he knew his brother and this wasn't something he could change… Amaimon just hoped that Samael was still attached to him… if only a little.

"I know!"

"Well what are we going to do?" Amaimon asks with a curious look.

"Kill them."

"Now wait just one minute Mephisto, if we killed everyone who attempted to kill my Rin then there would be a lot more dead people." Yukio interjects having heard the entire conversation.

"That's a pretty good point."

"I do have a tendency to make those, but seriously why do they feel Rin has become a danger."

"Yukio they say it's because he has become reckless with himself and it's only a matter of time before he endangers others." Shiro explains as he teleports into the room after arguing with the Grigori for about an hour.

"Dad, Rin has always been reckless with himself and to be honest that's what makes him such a key part of any team." Yukio says as he stares his father down.

Right outside the door

Rin's POV

"He's not even…" Rin hears Yukio start to say again, but he couldn't bring himself to listen to the rest. After having used his powers to call upon several creatures known for breaking magically enhanced objects he just didn't have the strength to listen. Turning his back completely he takes off in the only direction that seemed appropriate right now… down. He does the quick spell to Gehenna and then another to the River Styx where Satan told him Natsumi was last seen.

River Styx

It takes merely seconds for Rin to spot Natsumi from the banks of Gehenna and he can't believe his eyes. She was much older looking than what her actual age would suggest. Now she appeared to be that of a sixteen year old young woman; her hair long dark hair sleek against her back, her skin still as pale as it was before but now it seemed to glow like that of the pale moonlight, and her stormy gray eyes now hardened into a steely silver with flecks of sapphire that could cut a man in half if she willed them to. Currently she was fighting some man or demon from what Rin could tell, but he wasn't quite sure all he could see was a long scythe about the length of her. It had a sleek ebony handle with frost colored, feather-like designs carved into it and a long curved blade the same color as the handle with similar feathering throughout. To Rin it was both scary, but beautiful as well just like his daughter.

"NATSUMI!" Rin shouts hoping she could hear him, all he wanted was to hear her voice just to know she was still alive, still his baby girl. He watches as the girl stiffens, but the man in front of her doesn't stop she throws a protective wall of fire so cold it burned. She looks around and Rin waves his arms trying to gain her attention, and it works… He can see her eyes widen with tears in them, and she abandons the man running towards the water.

"Dad!" Natsumi cries out as she sprints towards the water, but right before she enters it she is yanked back.

"Natsumi be careful!" A voice scolds her and Rin feels his flames burn low and deadly as if to warn him of the man. It was at that moment the man and Rin's eyes locked and Rin would never forget those cold blue eyes.

"Lucifer." Rin growls out between his clenched jaw, the only thing keeping him from stepping into the deadly waters. He knew what would happen if even a single toe so much as touched the dangerous waves, but right now he was willing to dive right in.

"Rin?"

"Dad where's Papa?" Natsumi asks calling out above the crashing of the waves drawing Rin out of his momentary distraction.

"Papa is up top still. Sweetheart we miss you so much!"

"Oh Dad I miss you and Papa too, Lucifer and Roukan say that soon we will be strong enough to defeat the guardian and we can come home… Dad soon we will be free." Natsumi tells her father in excitement. They had been training for many years in Gehenna, well what seemed like years but Lucifer had assured her that it was merely months. "Soon Dad!"

"Natsumi what do you mean by we?" Rin asks cautiously knowing no good could ever come from a demon like Lucifer.

"Roukan, Lucifer, and I, Dad he has been teaching me all about demon kind as well as weaponry… Can you see my scythe? Iridescence, Harbinger of the Forsaken." Natsumi shouts with pride as she twirls it above her head with a large smile as the light from her icy fire glints off the blade.

"I thought you were using daggers?"

"Yeah I was for awhile, but then Charon offered to help me forge Iridescence, and I thought it would be rude to refuse… though I'm glad he did! I really love Iris, and Roukan says that my form is much better than when I was using daggers. Dad I have so much to so and tell you, but it will have to wait till I leave this place, all this shouting hurts my throat." Natsumi explains and that is when Rin notices a single tear dripping onto his face. His daughter was alive, with the most evil man he knew, but alive!

"I understand… will you be here tomorrow?" Rin asks hopefully but his daughter shakes her head in no.

"We begin our journey to The Grove of Restitution to defeat the guardian and earn our freedom back… but if all goes well we should be in Assiah in three weeks." Natsumi says and Rin nods his head but his smile fades slightly causing her to bite her lip. "Dad we are so close to freedom I can practically taste it, tell Papa I miss him and I can't wait to leave this hellish place."

"Natsumi, Papa and I are so very proud of you remember that always!" Rin shouts as he notices Roukan gesturing to Lucifer who waits patiently for her to return to battle. Waving and with a sad smile she turns back to her friends and they walk off out of Rin's view. Leaving him standing on the banks of the River Styx with tears falling from his eyes freely.

"I believe she will win on the first try." A smooth voice echoes in his ears as Ibis appears behind him with a smile on his lips. "Lucifer has been training her rigorously, and her powers have combined to make an interesting form… You must be very proud."

"I am… what do you want Ibis?" Rin spits at him, he had grown tired of this demon's meddling in his life.

"Nothing too drastic I simply came to ask if you wanted to finish your training while you wait for her."

"What do you mean? I thought we already finished."

"No we merely scratched the surface, but if you are so inclined dear brother I can show you the rest… and we can even finish unlocking your soul if you like."

"What… I never told anyone about that… how do you know?" Rin asks warily.

"Rin I have been in your head for many years… I am quite aware of the block, and I also know that you only partially unlocked it since you had a time issue… however now we have several weeks and I can't think of a better thing to do… She got those powers of ice from someone, and it certainly wasn't Yukio." Ibis explains and Rin eyes him knowing that every single one of his brothers had a hidden agenda, but for the life of him Rin couldn't see Ibis' so he shook his head. With an excited smile Ibis gestures for Rin to follow him and the pair disappear off into the Gehenna night.

AN

"You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love." Steff begins singing because that is one of the songs that influenced this chapter.

"Off key and you missed several sharps." Lucifer comments coolly as he leaves through a book on human culture.

"Bite me."

"Now don't tease me, I am one of the few of my brothers who is actually not homosexual... and you do look rather ravishing tonight." Lucifer murmurs as his blue eyes seductively stare into her soul, and he motions for her to come hither.

"Stop seducing the author!" Natsumi snaps as she coats her fist in burning cold flames and punches Lucifer in the face.

"Kick his ass Natsumi!" Steff cheers while admiring her beautiful scythe.

"Ow... please stop, I can't feel my nose." Lucifer pleads as he lies curled in a ball trying to stave off her attacks.

"Wow this escalated rather quickly." Rin mutters as he pulls Natsumi off of her uncle and reluctantly helps him up while healing his broken face. "Stop killing Lucifer, stop ogling the author, and you start reviewing more. Hurts my feelings when nobody does." Rin orders as he drags all of them away.


	9. The Return of Ibis, Bad Guy Extraordinare

Natsumi and Lucifer

It had been a long trek from their beach to The Grove of Restitution. Not a particularly dangerous one though if Natsumi thought about it, which was rather worrisome in her mind. Lucifer assured her that it was normal, but even he had his doubts.

"Shouldn't there at least be something?" Natsumi asks as she twirls Iridescence in her hands nervously while Roukan's fur stood on edge.

"Mei I can understand your suspicion but I have made this journey many times, and each time there is usually no one… Well some Nereids about halfway there but nothing other than that." Lucifer explains to her and she dissipates her scythe then twiddles with several snow white streaks that were scattered through her hair. He wondered what brought on the sudden change, but he figured since she had finally reached adolescence her body was changing into full demon hood.

"What are you looking at?" Natsumi questions as she releases her hair and twitches her tail at him quizzically.

"Nothing it's just that you have come along way in these months and I can't help but be proud of you." Lucifer tells her and she just rolls her eyes at him.

"Thanks Ojo, but let us leave before we get all sappy on each other eh?" Natsumi says as they continue walking greeted by the familiarity of the silence that always seemed to settle between them these days. She noticed how her uncle would become nervous when she mentioned her fathers, and how they would be very grateful for his help. Though she knew part of her was lying… most likely her fathers, uncles, and grandfathers would be out for his blood. But she would protect him, she would make them understand that without his help she would be dead.

"Mei watch yourself!" Lucifer's sharp tone jolts her from her thoughts as he pulls her out of the waters clutches. "How many times must I do that?"

"Sorry… thanks."

"Pay attention, I'm sure Roukan would be very disappointed to come this far only to have to start all over again."

"Mistress I would gladly do this again only this time it would be less of a challenge." Roukan barks with a smile easing the tension that seemed to befall them. He knew it was because the demons were wondering about the future, but they needed to defeat this creature before they could do anything.

Several hours later

They finally make it to the grove to find it surrounded by a desolate, burnt forest. It made her think of an oasis in the middle of a desert. Upon entering the grove she watches as a the entrance is covered by thick vines.

"Lucifer!" Natsumi shouts as she slashes at the vines rapidly.

"Natsumi it's fine this happens all the time, you're okay." Lucifer assures her as he pulls her back from the wall.

"But won't we die if we can't leave?"

"No the guardian never kills you completely, she usually just wounds you severely then you limp away into the night." Lucifer explains and Natsumi stares at him with hesitation. "Mei it's fine."

"Okay." Natsumi relents while turning to face the empty grove. "So how does this work, do we like say a magic phrase or what?"

"No youngling, I appear to those I deem worthy of redemption." A nearby voice says and Natsumi sprints forward looking for it, Lucifer trails behind her with Roukan. "Come to the center and we shall test this conclusion."

"Rather direct in my opinion but whatever gets me out of this hell hole faster." Natsumi mutters as she runs into the center of the grove only to face to face with a creature much larger than herself or Lucifer. From what she could see it was about the size of her house (Remember Mephisto gave Yukio and Rin that dorm as a graduation gift awhile ago, so if she refers to it as her house that cause it is.) and her house was huge. "Um…. Roukan suggestions?"

"I suggest you prepare yourself Mistress." The wolf barks as he takes his stance next to her while she draws her scythe the fading light glinting off of the blade.

"You know I was really hoping for something a little more inspirational Roukan." Natsumi says with a smirk while coming to a halt before the massive creature. It seemed to be made of moss and earth for the most part, if she had to guess Natsumi would say it was a druid.

"Natsumi Akiko Okumura do you believe you are worthy to leave this realm?" It booms above her loudly and Natsumi only thinks for a second before she speaks.

"Yes, I do not believe I should have ever come her in the first place I did nothing worth punishment."

"No, I suppose you didn't but do you regret saving Melia?"

"I… I would like to say that I do, but truly I don't and I won't lie to myself."

"I see. Are you aware of the heartbreak you have caused your fathers?" It asks with a perplexed stare, Natsumi shakes her head and the creature shows her. "You have caused Rin to drop into the darkness that resides deep in his soul, and Yukio to embrace the madness that he keeps locked away… Tell me are you still worthy of leaving even after seeing all the damage you have caused?"

"Papa, Dad…" Natsumi whispers to herself as she feels bile rise in her throat when she sees her father drifting into darkness with blood pooling around himself, and when she sees the blank stare in her Dad's now lifeless eyes it is almost too much.

"Mistress?" Roukan's clear voice cuts through the awful images in her mind bringing her back into reality.

"No… I am leaving whether you like it or not! I'm going back to them so either fight me or shut up!" Natsumi shouts enraged at the creature who nods and side steps revealing a portal. "What?"

"You have always been allowed to leave, but you needed to discover that on your own… No creature nor god can keep Satan's offspring imprisoned, now both of you go." It says with a humorous tone and Natsumi turns to a bewildered Lucifer.

"I… I don't understand. I have been fighting you for years and gotten no where."

"Lucifer, you were here rightfully in the beginning and it was only the doing of fate herself that you stayed long enough to guide young Natsumi. Hades and the rest could not wait to be rid of you, they didn't want a war started with Satan but the rules of this realm is that one must be better than what they were when they entered." It explains and Lucifer just glares at it. Natsumi however rather impatient grabs his arm and drags him through the portal.

Ibis and Rin

"Tell me what you feel Rin." Ibis orders as he watches Rin glare at him through a wall of fire that he made. "Don't hold anything back allow it to overtake your heart, fall into the darkness, embrace and revel in it." Ibis commands as he watches Rin drop to his hands and knees as the beast inside rears it's head. "Good, good now focus on it and control it."

"Who dares summon me!?" Rin roars in anger as the creature raises himself up and stares Ibis down.

"It has been many years Kurikara tell me how do you like your vessel?"

"This one… he is not you, and it is uncomfortable." Kurikara growls as flexes his claws and jaw while rolling his shoulders. "But I suppose he will do."

"He can contain you indefinitely as long as he is unaware of your presence. So be careful no more recklessness like when I attempted to place you in Amaimon." Ibis warns him and Kurikara nods curtly as his eyes flash green with a sickening smile. "Have you gathered anymore information since we've last spoken?"

"Yes, Antares has made an unsuccessful attempt on his life had it not been for my essence he would be dead… He believed it to be his own doing, or his mate's."

"Has Samael or Amaimon sensed you yet?" Ibis asks curious as to whether or not his brothers are aware of the creature's presence.

"Samael did briefly when you forced Rin to unlock his soul to me, but he only saw my eyes… he noticed the change in personality and I believe he was terrified of us." Kurikara says with a smirk and Ibis nods lowering the flames so he could step out. Kurikara takes his foreign body and brings forth Rin's sword slashing the air a few times.

"He has chosen a weapon similar to the one named after you so you should have no problem wielding it."

"Yes it is light yet strong… I like it very much. Do you think he will ever discover his true name?" Kurikara asks knowing that if he does it is the end of him.

"Rin? No most likely not, I can't believe it was so easy to trick him into thinking he was the prince of revenge and healing… what an idiot." Ibis says with a chuckle and Kurikara joins him in laughter.

"Do you know his true name?" Kurikara asks and Ibis nods.

"He was the foretold so yes I do. His true name is Phoenix, born from the ashes of another, an expert of the healing arts, and a fighter more deadly than even Satan himself…. though his fatal flaw is his willingness to help, he can never truly die from anything but he will experience an excruciating thing like it. His familiar has yet to realize it as well, nor has the great god of Paradise. Our family is filled with idiots." Ibis explains and Kurikara nods with a curious look on his face.

"So he will not die ever?"

"No, he will live longer than everything… Somewhere inside of him his past lives reside be careful not to allow him entrance to those, and remember that the Phoenix is no creature to be toyed with… Father assumes it's his natural demonic instincts when he is overtaken mentally, but it is the creature which resides deep inside only rearing it's head when it feels necessary."

"Ibis hasn't it occurred to you that when the Phoenix finally rises that it will mean the destruction of both of us." Kurikara tells him and Ibis shrugs.

"Just remember what I have told you and it will be fine. Now go back, and release Rin from your hold." Ibis orders and obediently Kurikara relinquishes his hold over Rin's mind allowing the demon to come back without believing he ever left. 'The beauty of possession.' Ibis thinks to himself with a smile.

"Ibis…" Rin mutters as he staggers back leaning heavily against a nearby rock. His mind was cloudy and every movement was forced. "What.. what happened?"

"Nothing… rather disappointing in my eyes I thought for sure you were the one who gave her the powers of ice… Oh well better get back up there." Ibis says casually as he creates a portal and all but throws Rin through it.

Assiah

Rin lands on the ground with a loud thump, groaning as his head hits a rock. He reaches his hand up to feel a sticky red substance coating his fingertips, but for some reason he can't figure out the word for it. Rin tries to haul himself up, but is only able to sit up and lean his back against a tree's trunk.

"Yukio… Yukio!" Rin shouts weakly hoping to draw his lover's attention, but even the bond feels muddled so he can't use that. Taking his blood he draws the summoning symbol on the trunk beside him. "Fox I need so for you I will bleed."

"Master… Rin where are you?" He hears Jephire's airy voice cut through the eerie silence of the forest.

"Here." Rin croaks out as he watches the fox appear beside him with a worried look, but before he can say anything several pairs of footsteps crash wildly through the underbrush.

"Dad! Papa!" Natsumi shouts as she listens for their responses, but instead she smells blood in the air. Drawing her weapon she surges forward to find her Dad lying up against a tree breathing heavily and looking very disorientated. "Dad! Lucifer look it's my Dad!"

"Yes I see him, but… Rin can you hear me?" Lucifer asks as he leans next to the demon lying heavily against the tree with his familiar looking scared. "Rin… Rin look at me." Lucifer says but the demon does nothing so he grabs his chin and forces him to.

"Luci what are you doing you're going to hurt him!" Natsumi states as she growls at her uncle who just shakes his head.

"Get your father Natsumi."

"But…"

"Now!" Lucifer commands leaving Natsumi no time to argue she dashes off with Roukan on her heels. "Hurry!"

"Papa!" Natsumi shouts as she runs through the woods feeling the scratches on her arm, but Lucifer's tone spurring her on. "Papa!" She screams as she catches a glimpse of her house. Picking up pace she dashes in only to find it empty and thinking quickly she dashes back out sprinting towards her Uncle Mephisto's office. Fighting her way through the students she finally makes it to him wasting no time she slams through the door to find Yukio, Mephisto, and Amaimon discussing something.

"Natsumi?" Yukio starts, but is cut off by the panic in her eyes.

"Papa somethings wrong with Dad… we just found him like that and Lucifer is waiting with him in the woods hurry!" She says frantically while trying to catch her breath. "Papa we need to go now!"

"Ein, Zwei, Drei." Mephisto says with a snap and instantly they are back in the woods near Rin, not an exact location since Rin's mind is clouded by something familiar to him yet unfamiliar. They follow the sound of Lucifer's shouting and the rustling of leaves.

"Rin open your eyes, look at me!" Lucifer shouts at him as he shakes him awake again.

"Lucifer… where am I?" Rin asks in a daze as he continues to stare at his brother blankly.

"Assiah. Do you remember how you got here?"

"No… What happened?" Rin mutters as he spots his mate and daughter sprinting over.

"Natsumi, Roukan, and I found you with Jephire… where were you before?"

"I don't… I… I can't remember."

"Rin!" Yukio shouts as he slides down next to him while wrapping his arms around him. "Where have you been for the last two weeks we've been looking everywhere for you?"

"What?" Rin asks in confusion as the haze starts to clear, but the last thing he remembers is talking to Natsumi near the banks of Styx. "I was just talking to Natsumi by the River Styx."

"Dad that was three weeks ago… Papa has he really been gone that long?"

"Yes and we have been searching everywhere for him, Amaimon and Satan did several sweeps of Gehenna looking for him or any news of him but no one had seen him." Yukio explains and Amaimon nods.

"Otouto we feared you had been captured by the Grigori."

"No… No I would remember that or I would be dead… Guys I don't know what to tell you, but my head is so jumbled that I barely know my own name." Rin tells them and Lucifer looks at him with a knowing stare. "What?"

"You have been possessed. I don't know by what but that is the only thing that would so cleanly wipe your memory and leave you in such a state, physically you seem to be fine but mentally you may be… mixed up." Lucifer explains as he continues using his powers to search through his brother's mind and body. "My powers detect nothing other than that though."

"Wait, what?" Yukio says in surprise, he knew every demon king/prince had powers but Lucifer was the king of light so shouldn't he glow or something like that?

"Papa, Lucifer explained this to me when he was teaching me about our kind. He is Lucifer the demon king of light and while his powers do allow him control over light itself, he can also manipulate it to his will. Lucifer this might be easier to show them rather than explain." Natsumi tells him and he nods while mumbling quietly.

"Light that burns and powers that yearn, discern for me the sights of harm." Lucifer finishes and a warming light envelopes Rin shining brightly on the spots where he was injured such as his head, the scrapes on his knees, and then settles in his eyes which causes Rin to blink repeatedly trying to regain vision. "When it settles in the eyes that's how I know it's possession."

"Can you possibly think of anyone who would…"

"Sammy that is a stupid thing to ask him, literally everyone has beef with Otouto."

"Yes… I suppose you're right Amai, but I'm not really sure where to go from here."

"We could lock him in the dungeons where it's safe." Yukio suggests quietly and even Rin glares at him.

"Fuck off Yukio."

"Papa we could just have someone escort him places." Natsumi says quickly to keep her fathers from fighting. "Dad we could hang out!"

"Hyo as much as I would love that you should get enrolled in classes soon it would be strange to have you just running around on campus with me." Rin tells her as he slowly wrenches himself off the ground while dusting his jeans off. "And besides I don't need an escort I'm a fucking demonic prince fully trained in combat plus I'm an Exorcist… I'm fine on my own, so what if somebody one upped me while I was in Gehenna. Not injured, just a little shaken I'm okay even better that we're all back together again…. Even you, Lucifer."

"Me… Why are you happy to see me? I tried to kill you and take over Assiah, there is no reason why you should be happy to see me."

"Ehh forgive and forget its the Okumura motto… besides everybody tries to kill me at some point, but I never seem to die… Sorta like a phoenix." Rin trails off and for some reason that word sounds familiar... sorta right in a way, but he just doesn't know why. He shrugs it off knowing that the pieces will fall into place when the time came, and unbeknownst to him Kurikara smiles sinisterly in the dark recesses of his own soul biding his time.

AN

"Now who thought Ibis changed? Raise your hands." Steff asks as she surveys the cast of characters only to see no one raise their hands. "Wow nobody at all."

"I was hoping, but I am his father so I would like to say he wasn't always evil... but he's always been evil. Ladies and Gentleman this is what happens when you have children with succubus'. They are lying, conniving creatures who are very very evil." Satan says as he warns the readers with a stern look.

"Really he was always evil... even as a baby?" Natsumi inquires and they all nod in yes.

"Mei, he is an awful creature, never ever trust him." Lucifer warns her as Ibis glares at him.

"So much for brotherly love." Ibis mutters as Kurikara sits next to him in a ghostly projection.

"Well to be fair you are part of me, and I'm part of you... and we both know that we are evil." Kurikara says and Ibis shrugs. "It's our nature and you can't fight nature."

"Hey I have a question Steff." Yukio asks as the rest of the casts descends into conversations about a multitude of things.

"What's up Yukio?"

"If he has lived forever than does that mean he's had other mates before me?"

"Well... Uh... Err..." Steff stutters trying to keep the demon from becoming his usual over possessive self.

"Answer the question."

"Yukio stop badgering the author and besides who cares. I love you now and that's all that matters." Rin interjects and Steff pats him on the shoulder in thanks. "Though seriously have I had other mates?"

"Rin I haven't really thought about it, but yeah I suppose so... Dude you've been around since time itself, you most likely found people to love in that time though none as nearly as possessive as him." Steff tells him awkwardly as she gestures to Yukio who had now stomped off to yell at Mephisto for something.

"Really this makes you awkward but writing full on sex scenes doesn't, you are a strange lady you know that."

"Yes I do and I revel in it. Now who wants to say goodbye to the Readers for now?"

"Thanks for reading and as always review! See you next time!" The characters shout in unison, even the sulking Satan who was silently cursing himself in the corner for the birth of Ibis.


	10. Demonic Skanks

Several Quiet Months later

Natsumi fell easily into classes and made many friends like her more friendly father did, though thanks to Yukio she was book smart as well. Rin and Yukio too fell into an easy routine again where they watch Natsumi go to school, teach their classes, and then at night they all meet together for a family dinner where occasionally even Shiro makes an appearance. Life in the Okumura family is going along swimmingly which in Yukio's mind is fabulous, but he is still left with a bad taste in his mouth as the days roll on.

Lunch Time

"Hey Yuki when are we going to have that wedding you promised me?" Rin asks as he pulls some vegetables from the fridge, and Ukobach starts to chop them quickly.

"Uh… Well… I… To be honest Rin we have just gotten busy and I forgot. When would you like to have it Nii-san?"

"I…"

"You guys aren't married yet?" Natsumi questions with surprise as she lays her black backpack on one of the dining room tables. She settles down next to her Papa as he continues to grade essays.

"No, not yet though I am hoping to remedy that soon." Rin answers as he places the afternoon meal on the table with a smile. Yukio smirks and places his grading to the side with a sigh.

"How about this weekend? We'll keep it small and you can make the cake, Shiro will be the minister… hell I'm sure Lucifer would even play his fiddle. Unless you want to have a big wedding." Yukio suggests and Rin smiles.

"I don't think we should invite the Grigori… given the circumstances, and I'm fine with a small one earlier that was just the adrenaline talking." Rin mumbles and the others nod.

"Good idea Dad… Hey can I be the maid of honor?" Natsumi pipes up and Rin agrees.

"Sure, Yukio who are you going to pick for a best man?"

"Um… Well you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, though I believe Jephire would make an excellent one."

"Yuki you can't use my familiar, he's my best man."

"Wait Dad there is only one best man in a traditional wedding."

"Hyo, I wouldn't exactly call this situation traditional."

"Point taken… So who are you going to pick Papa?"

"I think Amaimon would make a good best man." Yukio says after thinking for a few moments. He could think of no one else besides his older brother whom had been so supportive of them… well him or Satan, but it would have been weird to have your father as your best man.

"I would be delighted." Amaimon says with a grin as he appears beside Rin at the table and begins helping himself. "Otouto, Meph is trying to force me to eat ramen for the fifth day in a row. I hope you don't mind."

"No there is more than enough." Rin states as his brother's puppy dog eyes dissipate into a delighted smile. "Hey are you and Mephisto married?"

"Uh… well… it's complicated." Amaimon stutters with a blush and keeps chewing slowly trying to prolong explanation. "We have been married since 6th century, but we have been divorced twice, killed each other thrice, and then remarried again… Last time we fought he refused to sign the paperwork choosing to instead blow up several countries."

"Wow…" Rin trails off and the other Okumura's share looks of surprise and confusion.

"But you're not dead now." Natsumi points out bluntly as she takes another bite of the chocolate cake Rin made for desert several nights ago.

"No we are not…. let's just say Charon owed Mephisto a lot of favors."

"So this is where you went." Mephisto murmurs as he spies the food on the table and grabs a bowl happily. Rin just watches with an amused smile as their eldest brother takes a bite then sighs. "Amnesia you really need to learn how to cook."

"I caught you on fire last time I tried remember."

"Well yes but stoves have changed in the last 200 years."

"Hey Uncle Meph I got a question for you."

"And what would that be my dear Natsumi?"

"Can Papa and Dad get married this weekend?"

"I don't see why not. Tell me Okumuras what would you like to do in this wedding?"

"Just something small and quick." Rin and Yukio say at the same time.

"I see well then I should probably get going on this, but know now that you will know nothing other than where and when to show up." Mephisto warns and the brothers were rather wary of that sentence. "Of course I will take into consideration of what you want."

"Oh okay." Rin says with a shrug and Yukio nods.

"Fantastic! Otouto should I go tell father of the good news?"

"Sure Amai, but be careful we don't want half of Gehenna showing up to the event." Yukio warns and Amaimon nods curtly then disappears.

"Natsumi come with me you can help me plan the ceremony and reception." Mephisto says and she dutifully gets up then grabs her backpack.

"Don't be late for class!" Yukio shouts after her as they disappear quickly leaving Rin and him alone in the room. "You know it's been awhile since we've been alone."

"Yukio not right now… I don't want anymore bruises." Rin murmurs while gathering up the dishes however Yukio just smiles.

"I won't leave any where that can be easily seen." Yukio whispers seductively as he tails Rin to the sink where he places the dishes down gently. Wasting no time he places soft kisses down the back of Rin's neck on the knobs of his spin, which Yukio notices is a little more pronounced than usual. He trails his hands up Rin's shirt and feels him wince at the touches. Pulling back he goes to lift his shirt up further, but Rin's hands stop him.

"Battle training Yukio, that's all." Rin assures his mate and sends reassuring feelings through the bond to conquer his lover's nervous ones. Though this was the reason Rin kept his distance from Yukio in the last weeks, a fair amount of bruising had formed along his spine, and more than once he had collapsed from the pain. Luckily no one had found him, but it still nagged at the back of his mind. Ever since Lucifer told him of the possession Rin had become more aware of a presence inside of himself. His dreams had become a battleground between two opposing forces which Rin still didn't understand, he sorta doubted if he ever would. Rin would watch from the sidelines as the forces clashed and sometimes in the worst of fights he could feel himself being edged out by the other. He didn't tell Yukio of this though. He told no one but Lucifer of this. The second oldest of the siblings seemed unperturbed as though he was expecting it, but Rin also noticed Lucifer's hesitance whenever he talked about it. Rin could see the fear that lingered in Lucifer's eyes whenever he talked about it.

Flashback

Lucifer's Apartment

2 weeks after returning from Gehenna

"Rin what can I do for you?" Lucifer asks while he feeds his small black house cat that was always seen in his apartment, everyone knew that Lucifer had taken to the stray so it was usually present. Rin says nothing while he walks in the opened door and sits on one of the gestured plush white armchairs. "Rin is everything alright?"

"Yeah it's nothing… I was just lonely." Rin lies with a casual smirk and his brother just stares at him.

"I may not be the prince of truth, but even I can tell a bold face lie like that apart from the truth." Lucifer says and Rin just bites his lip as his tail flicks back and forth nervously. "Is someone in danger or hurt?" Lucifer baits trying to coax his brother into speaking.

"Lucifer a couple of weeks ago you said that your power could detect disturbances in a person's mind and body right?"

"Yes and it allows me to detect the sense of possession and other ailments. Why do you feel as though it has happened again?"

"No.. well… Lucifer can you just look inside me again?" Rin asks after a few minutes of stammering while looking up sheepishly. "Please." Lucifer can hear the desperation in his voice and this is the first time he truly looks into Rin's eyes. He can see worry, hints of fear the kind of fear a madman knows right before his sanity abandons him, but mostly he sees the raggedness most likely a product of many sleepless nights Lucifer assumes.

"Open your mind to my presence it'll make it easier for my search I'm going to possess you, but it will be very loosely. You will be able to kick me out anytime with a single word. What would you like it to be?" Lucifer explains to him and Rin just blinks tiredly. "It must be a word that does not come up often in your mind."

"Self-preservation." Rin mutters knowing that for as long as he could remember that word had only been mentioned about two or three times; so it was safe to say it that was a good word to pick.

"Good choice now relax, and sleep." Lucifer whispers in a lullaby like tone slowly lulling the half asleep demon into a full deep sleep. He wanted to make sure he was fully able to access Rin's subconscious mind. Lucifer watches as his brother wavers completely falling face forward into his lap, deep in sleep with a smirk he lays him back in the chair reclining it completely so Rin would be more comfortable… let it be said that a soft spot in his heart had grown for his family, a spot that had been empty for much too long. This was the true reason Rin and Yukio were so important in the grand scheme of things. So with a sigh he proceeded to enter Rin's mind as delicately as he could; though forming a connection with his mind this time was much harder than the first time he overtook him, back when Inari had taken to communicating with him directly. Never the less Lucifer eventually works his way in and what he is met with almost forces him back out. It was as though three consciousnesses were all contained in one mind, and that mind was slowly becoming undone like a sweater unraveling thread by thread. In one end there was an overwhelming sense of life and the other was so filled with death that the two contrasts were disorientating for even Lucifer himself. However sitting in the middle of this war-zone was a beautiful contrast of both and that was Rin… the true Rin, a meek little demon who seemed to want nothing more than peace and quiet at the moment. The consciousness that should have alone inhabited his body, it was… well Lucifer didn't know how to describe it other than it was just Rin. Lucifer reaches out to Rin who is just sitting on the sidelines watching the other two butt heads and Lucifer sits down beside him.

'Rin?' Lucifer asks gently as to not spook him.

'Lucifer, what are you doing in here?' Rin asks him calmly though not remembering what was going on, where he was, or even who he really was. These were common occurrences in his mind lately, so he just looked up at the strange man sitting beside him… Who was he again?

'You asked me to come in here and find out… well actually you just wanted me to come in here and find something. Do you remember what it was?'

'No... who are you again?'

'Lucifer your brother remember.'

'Okay… Are you going to stop them?' Rin asks meekly as he gestures to the two men fighting each other. One man was a spitting image of Rin with sinister green eyes, and the other was about as tall as Lucifer and he had purple eyes with silver flecks. His hair was dark silver; he was dressed in a black dress shirt and plain dark washed jeans. The man didn't seem evil, but he didn't seem good either… more like a neutral force, though if that was true then why did it continue to fight, and the two forces seemed to be constantly opposing each other at every turn.

'Would you like me to?' Lucifer asks and Rin just shrugs non-committedly.

'You can if you want, but uh.. just be careful they...' Rin trails off and Lucifer watches the demon look away. He had learned a long time ago to just let the two go at it because the pain that came after you got involved. Rin had been beaten into submission subconsciously one to many times over the last few years.'Just watch yourself.'

'Sure thing buddy.' Lucifer says with a smile and Rin watches him stand up then approach the two currently fist fighting. 'So are you two going to stop anytime soon?' Lucifer asks with no hesitance at all. The two stop only briefly to growl at him then go back at it. He is about to say something else, but he is forcefully pushed from Rin's mind.

"Fuck." Lucifer groans in the waking world as his apartment slowly focuses back into view and Rin blinks his eyes open weakly.

"Lucifer?"

"Rin in all of my years I have never seen a mind so... cluttered."

"Yeah it's like that all the time lately, and my back." Rin gestures to his back and curiously Lucifer lifts up his shirt to find dark purple bruising as well as his muscle mass has begun to lessen.

"You are malnourished."

"Hmm?" Rin answers and Lucifer sighs while disappearing quickly and reappearing with an empty syringe. He takes it and withdraws a syringe full of his own blood then gestures for Rin's arm. "Why?"

"Because my body is fine and my blood cells with help to boost your immune system to stop you from getting sicker. Think of it as a demonic transfusion." Lucifer explains as he injects him.

"Mmk." Rin murmurs and Lucifer pulls a blanket up over him. "I can't… classes."

"Do you want me to get them?" Lucifer asks knowing that his brother needed this sleep more than Lucifer needed to redecorate his living room… for the fifth time, he just couldn't seem to get the right shade of blue. "You teach swordsmanship right?"

"Yeah… key…" Rin mumbles and places a key in Lucifer's hand. "Don't… kill… thanks."

"Sure thing buddy… I'll come back afterwards to check on you." Lucifer says and he is just answered by a soft snore; so he exits his apartment locking it on his way out as well as activating the warding.

End Flashback

"Are you sure? I should take a look." Yukio asks dragging him from his flashback.

"No Yuki, it's fine really… come on don't you have papers to grade." Rin whispers in his ear as he slips away from Yukio to attend to the dishes again. His back was killing him, but he needed to be strong for Yukio… they were having the wedding this weekend, he just needed to last till then, and after that Lucifer would figure out how to help him… Lucifer was an expert at possession so he would know how to un-possess someone right?

"..." Yukio sighs and wraps his arms around Rin's waist gripping him gently. Rin bites his lip to hold back the yelp of pain, and trades it for a half-hearted moan attempting to reassure Yukio. He leans his head back into Yukio's shoulder as he peppers kisses along Rin's neck.

"Yukio please stop… really stop." Rin tells him and Yukio reluctantly pulls away, it was taking all of his willpower not to scream as his back was bent just a little.

"Of course." Yukio says with disappointment as he exits the building leaving Rin alone with the dishes. He knew Rin was feeling pressured, but seriously it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Lucifer!" Rin yelps as he falls forward against the counter breathing heavily.

"You called… Rin careful!" Lucifer shouts as he watches the glass bowl in his brother's hand smash against the counter and a shard lodge itself in his hand. Working quickly Lucifer rips the blood streaked glass out of his hand than bandages it up just as fast. "They're fighting again aren't they?"

"Yeah… all week." Rin says raggedly as Lucifer injects him quickly hoping some color would come back to his face. "When will this stop?"

"Rin it won't stop until one of you have full control." Lucifer states and he helps him up to his room on the fourth floor then into bed. "Preferably you but you know how that goes… Do you know either of their names yet?"

"No…" Rin tells him dejectedly. "Lucifer I hate to ask but can you…"

"Rin your students are starting to wonder."

"I know, I'll go tomorrow night… promise." Rin says weakly while a sleepy yawn slips from his lips as the people in his head continue their barrage, but he knew exhaustion would win given that he hadn't slept in three days.

"Did you tell Yukio yet?"

"No… I don't want to worry him."

"I will tell him soon if you don't."

"Okay, hey Lucifer?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting married this weekend… do you think you could provide music? Nothing fancy just something to dance to." Rin asks and the older demon sighs.

"You need only ask brother… now get some rest." Lucifer says sternly but with a soft smile watching as the younger falls asleep quickly. He then makes his way to Rin's class knowing that the students would probably want answers that Lucifer wouldn't give them. On the way there he notices Mephisto standing at the entrance to the training room looking for someone… presumably Rin. 'Fuck.' Lucifer growls in his mind.

"Lucifer?"

"Hello Samael, how are you tonight?"

"Well, but what are you doing in my school?"

"I am… waiting for Rin, he told me to meet him here."

"I see well he doesn't seem to be here so…"

"Professor Morningstar, is Mr. Okumura coming in tonight or are you teaching again?" Eri asks quickly as she spots him outside the doorway. She, Takaharu, and Natsumi were waiting patiently for the arrival of one of the professors.

"I am, now why don't you go wait inside while I talk to Sir Pheles." Lucifer suggests and he can already see the anger welling in his elder brother's eyes, but he can also see a hint of curiosity.

"Talk." Mephisto demands and Lucifer tells him the well formulated lie that Rin and him had made for this occasion.

"So that is why I am here instead of Rin." Lucifer finishes smoothly and Mephisto just sighs.

"Damn he and Yukio have more sex than a pair of high school lovers."

"Jealous?"

"Not really, Amaimon puts out as well. Just tell Rin that no matter what he's teaching tomorrow I don't care how 'injured' he is."

"Will do, have a nice night." Lucifer says and when Mephisto disappears he releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alright you three time to get started." Lucifer shouts and they look up from there familiars to face him, secretly Lucifer was glad Rin only had three students it made getting beat up a lot less painful.

"What are we learning today Professor Morningstar?" Takaharu asks as Akumu sits bored at his feet, but at least he was there. Akumu had became much less estranged over the months allowing for their teamwork to grow exponentially and with the addition of Natsumi to there team. These three were easily the best fighters in cram school, plus with they filled all the roles needed on a team. Eri was training with Yukio to become a doctor and Suguro to become an aria, while Takaharu was specializing in weaponry as a dragoon. Natsumi however was much like her fathers she had a great medical knowledge as well as fighting skills so she was like a back up for Eri. Plus all three of them were tamers as well as knights… though Eri and Takaharu were the only ones counted as that because of Roukan who was similar to a familiar by the school's standards since he was sorta like a spirit.

"Um well I talked to Mr. Okumura and his plan was for you to be evaluated today, but as you can see he's not here. So in lieu of his absence I figured it would just be a normal training day." Lucifer explains to them and two of the students accept this, but Natsumi just stares at him.

"Hey Natsumi we want to do a tournament between us, do you and Roukan want to go first?" Eri asks and before she can answer Lucifer stops her.

"I want to do something a little different tonight. Switch familiars." Lucifer commands and they all stare at him like he's crazy.

"What? Is that even possible?" Takaharu ask a little bewildered by his request.

"Oh yes once a familiar is summoned then they can be freely used as long as the paper spell remains intact." Lucifer explains and very hesitantly the others nod. "Winchester you are with Natsumi, Roukan your with Takaharu, and Akumu you are with Eri. Switch."

"Don't worry Eri." Winchester assures her as he walks over to Natsumi, Akumu says nothing while walking over to Eri, and Roukan gives Takaharu a confident smirk.

"We're going to kick there asses." Roukan says and Takaharu laughs.

"Hell yes!"

"Damn they're confident, hey Winchester let's do our best to knock them down a notch." Natsumi says to Winchester whose tail wags in excitement.

"Of course!" Winchester responds excitedly as Natsumi draws her scythe, and the others do the same. Eri draws her rapier and Takaharu his broadsword.

"First up Winchester and Natsumi versus Eri and Akumu." Lucifer says and the pairs take the floor. Natsumi assumes her battle stance while Winchester growls ferally at Akumu. Eri narrows her eyes at Natsumi and pushes out all feelings of friendship towards either person. "Begin." Eri makes the first move wasting no time surging forth, Akumu jumping on Winchester claws extended. Natsumi taken aback at how quick she is dodges to the left and then counters with a slash only to have it parried. Eri thrusts again only to meet nothing but air as Natsumi ducks then counters with a kick sending Eri several feet back into the wall roughly. "Natsumi control your demonic strength I don't want any severe injuries." Lucifer shouts as he sees her slide down the wall. "Eri can you continue?"

"Yes Professor Morningstar." Eri answers back while standing up roughly.

"Are you okay Eri?" Natsumi asks with worry as she rushes to her friends side to help her up.

"Positions." Lucifer's strict voice orders and the two take fighting stances again meanwhile the familiars had stopped ready to heal anyone who needed it. "This time I want more unison between both fighters. You and the familiar are working as one no more of this single fighting, I want to see one cohesive team. Familiars no fatal attacks. Begin." Lucifer commands, but Winchester remains reluctant to attack Eri.

"Winchester it is alright." Eri coaxes while Natsumi's scythe narrowly misses her body instead cutting nothing but air. Akumu snarls snapping at Natsumi's hands drawing her attention from Eri and that is when Winchester rushes at her. Winchester bats at her face with his claws and manages to connect leaving four long bloody claw marks down her face. Eri growls then punches him away. "Asshole!" She shouts and that is when Natsumi notices a sudden change in the fight, it was no longer about just friendly fighting… Eri seemed to be out for blood and Akumu sensed this mirroring her anger, their attacks began to come faster more furious leaving Natsumi and Winchester no time to counter. Barely able to keep up with the onslaught Natsumi and Winchester fight to defend themselves. Thinking quickly she freezes the floor hoping to stop them, but Akumu just melts it again with a smirk.

"Shit." Natsumi mutters and feels herself tackled to the floor by Eri. She watches with wide eyes as her normally nonviolent friend holds her rapier to Natsumi's throat threateningly while the blood from her scratches drips onto Natsumi's shirt.

"Eri?" Winchester asks gently hoping to jostle her from her blood lust.

"Hmm what? Oh my! Natsumi, I'm so sorry!" Eri says apologetically as she drops her rapier and wraps her arms around Natsumi. "I'm so so sorry, I just got so…"

"Mistress Eri that was terrifying." Winchester whispers as he heals the marks he made.

"Very well done Eri and Akumu excellent teamwork the second time around. Natsumi the only thing you could have done better was work on your defense, but that is a problem both you and your father seem to share." Lucifer says and gestures to Takaharu and Roukan. "Next."

"Um.. you know what I'm good." Takaharu says as he backs away from Eri and Akumu. "Yeah I… I got some homework… bye." He stutters as he sheathed his sword on the rack then sprints out the room leaving the others in confusion.

"Takaharu get back here!" Lucifer shouts after the flustered teen as he and Akumu trail after him down the hallway.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Natsumi asks as they watch them leave.

"Winchester do you smell that?" Roukan inquires and the hound nods.

"Lust." Winchester answers and the girls share knowing looks.

Takaharu

"Tak stop… Tak what is the matter?" Akumu asks when they finally round the corner and Takaharu stops running.

"Akumu… don't laugh." Takaharu says as he turns to face his confused familiar, but when he does Akumu can't help it as he snorts in laughter. "I told you not to!"

"Tak what did you even find remotely arousing about the situation?" Akumu asks in between laughs and that's when Lucifer finally catches up to them.

"Takaharu why did you… Oh my."

"Professor Morningstar!" Takaharu says in mortification.

"Takaharu it's nothing to be ashamed of… uh it's perfectly natural…" Lucifer says with a smirk as Takaharu holds his hands over his very pronounced erection.

"Tak you never answered me what was so."

"Shut up Akumu, I'll tell you later." Takaharu growls.

"Actually if you don't mind me asking can you answer his question?"

"Professor Morningstar… I … well… I'm not sure… they're both beautiful, but seeing my Eri get so… so ferocious god that was hot." Takaharu murmurs and the other two males just bust out in laughter. "Shut up… I'm going home."

"You going to take care of that rager?" Akumu teases and Takaharu just blushes while staring daggers at him.

"Just take me home." Takaharu grumbles as the pair disappears leaving Lucifer chuckling in the corridor, he makes his way back to the ladies who have begun discussing exams for normal school.

Lucifer

"I just don't think that will be on the final Eri its to easy." Natsumi argues, but they both turn to face Lucifer when he enters the room. "Professor Morningstar."

"Yeah he's not coming back, so class is over for tonight."

"See you tomorrow night Natsumi." Eri says pleasantly as she and Winchester walk off down the hallway.

"Bye!" Natsumi calls back while she waits patiently by the door for was casually sauntering over to his charge. "Come on Roukan let's go home… today has been a long one, and I look forward to taking a shower then going to bed."

"What about dinner?" Roukan asks, she could miss dinner but he sure as hell wasn't going to the older Okumura's cooking was far too good to miss.

"Well of course we're going to eat dinner." Natsumi scoffs and Roukan nods.

"Okay good you had me worried for a minute." Roukan says and then they disappear into the night. Leaving Lucifer alone in the training room where he goes to one of the spare closets and the gets several powders as well as chalk. After gathering his supplies he makes his way back to the circle where he draws a very special summoning circle… the one to summon his mother, a very wise but often sadistic woman whom he had the pleasure of knowing since his teenage years when he demanded to meet her. Satan had warned him against it, but never the less he did it anyways not his best decision.

"I call upon thee the oldest woman of all, Lilith the one who helped to begin demon-kind. Mother if you can hear me, I desire your assistance." Lucifer prays and in about seven minutes a woman with long wavy blonde hair, seductive blue eyes, blood red lips, and skin barely kissed by the sun. She was dressed simply in a mini black lace dress with sleeves that went to her elbows which hugged her curves beautifully, and matching black stiletto shoes whose ribbons wrapped up and around her long slim legs to about the top of her calf. With a pleasantly dark smile she clasps her hands together and admires her dark red nails filed into neat crescents.

"My dearest Staccato it has been much too long, come let your mother see you." Lilith commands in a gentle but forceful way calling him by her nickname. Lucifer was always a musically inclined demon and his mother only ever heard him play pieces with heavy staccatos.

"Mother tell me what do you know of the foretold one?"

"The foretold one…. Oh you mean Phoenix don't you? Staccato what do you wish to to know about that old bedtime story?" Lilith pouts, she wanted to visit with her baby a little before he sent her away.

"Mother please I do not have time for this."

"Very well, but you really must visit me more often. Once a century is simply not enough. Tell me have you met any interesting demons?"

"Mother, I have been imprisoned for many Gehennian years so no I don't have any lovers."

"I'm never going to have grandchildren at this rate." Lilith pouts as she paces the circle. "Will you undo this silly thing?"

"No I'm not going to risk lives. So what do you know of Phoenix?" Lucifer asks and with a heavy sigh Lilith looks at her demanding son.

"Phoenix is the demonic opposite of… oh what's his name…. it starts with a k… well anyways where one is fire the other is water and blah blah blah life and death. One will take over the world the other will rise up to stop him. Lucifer this was a prophecy written by your long-winded father." Lilith explains except the last part is said with disdain. "You sleep with one palace guard and you're suddenly divorced and then banished from the castle."

"To be fair he caught you in the act 57 different times."

"Well yes, but it gave him no right to withhold my darling little boy from me." Lilith argues while stepping towards the edge of the circle, but Lucifer steps back. He knew his mother's tactics, she would cry wolf until she got her way then leave you to rot in the sun. "Oh Lucifer don't be like that come give your mother a hug."

"No thank you, Mother do you know what ever happened to Phoenix?"

"Yes he has been reborn billions upon billions of times. Staccato he cannot die, nor can any of his offspring."

"Wait his children can't die."

"No, the rebirth gene is reiterated throughout each generation. Why have you met him?" Lilith asks, she had met the Phoenix once but at the time he was a weak demon whom she easily dispatched only to be surprised by his reappearance a decade later and almost kill her. However he did take her only son with the words of 'I'll need him in the future, and I'll need him sane.'

"I don't believe so, but that is an interesting characteristic. Do you think that he has any children?" Lucifer asks and Lilith purses her lips in thinking while tapping them with her forefinger.

"The only surviving one I can think of is a woman named Tsukuyomi Okumura, never married, and mostly demonic by descent."

"Okumura?"

"Yes I'm not sure what happened to her over the years, but last I heard she was residing in Paradise. Apparently she managed to ascend to a Goddess and…"

"I know who she is Mother. Thank you and… well it was lovely." Lucifer says with a smile and she laughs.

"Well it looks like I did teach you something… Good luck Staccato." Lilith chuckles as she watches her son cut the tie between them sending her back down to her home in Gehenna. Lucifer sighs in frustration and turns to the nearest wall where he lets his usually schooled face drop to reveal the anger he feels right now. He now knows with utmost certainty that Phoenix was Rin or at least part of him was possessed by him… no that wasn't right to him, it just didn't sound right… It isn't till Lucifer beats through the wall that it occurs to him. Rin is Phoenix and Phoenix is Rin, they were part of the same soul now though he still wasn't sure how that worked.

"I was born long before you were born, and I have been reborn so many times that I cannot remember my first life." A deep voice whispers in the back of his mind, and that is when he feels it… he feels the feeling of his body not being his own, and even though his mother had trained him in this the panic sets in. "Lucifer calm yourself, I am here merely to satisfy the curiosity of your mind."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I understand that you wish to help Rin, but now is not the time.. many things must come to pass before I am to be awakened again."

"But Rin is dying, how much longer will you wait?"

"I and the other are keeping him alive as the battle between us rages…. I must keep this brief as to.. Shit." Phoenix's voice curses as he feels his mind suddenly free of the powerful presence. Right as Lucifer is to leave the room the presence comes back. "Kurikara is real sick bastard."

"Wait is that the other one?"

"Yes right now we are fighting for different things. I am trying to give Rin back his freedom while I may still be there, he is free to make his own choices. Kurikara wishes to extinguish your brother completely and use his body to complete what he couldn't do many many years ago." Phoenix explains briefly and Lucifer doesn't know why but that name rings a bell for some reason… though he didn't know why.

"Which was?"

"I do not have time to explain it to you, but I can assure you it is no good for anyone. So I beg you Lucifer, do not dig anymore, not yet at least. I will tell you when that you can be sure of… Continue to inject him, and if at all possible keep them in the dark… Your families meddling is the very reason Kurikara was allowed to enter Rin's soul in the first place." Phoenix warns him strictly, and then as quickly as he came the presence disappears leaving a reassuring feeling in his mind and the smell of smoke in his nose.

Several hours later

Lucifer has no concept of time as he stands there staring at the hole in wall mulling over the information that he was just given. And it was a lot of information on a good day let alone today. He doesn't even notice when another person enters the armory and he still doesn't notice when the person walks up behind him. It isn't until a gentle hand is laid upon his shoulder tile Lucifer is jolted back to life, immediately flipping the person over him, and putting a knee to his chest as well as a dagger to his throat.

"Lucifer… just me." Yukio chokes out as he watches his brother's eyes blink several times into awareness.

"Sorry… lost in thought I guess." Lucifer mumbles apologetically as he sheathes his dagger back in his sleeve.

"It's no trouble, not really the first time I've been almost gutted by my brother… Wicked fast reflexes you got there though." Yukio compliments and Lucifer just smirks. "Did Rin tell you about the wedding?"

"Yes and you can be assured that my fiddle and I will be there… hell maybe I'll bring a band of demons." Lucifer jokes and Yukio just rolls his eyes at the lame joke.

"Good that's one thing taken care of." Yukio tells him and Lucifer knows his brother has more to say, but for some reason he holds it back.

"Rin is fine you know."

"What do you know of Rin?"

"I know that he is a strong, vibrant demon and a loving father as well as an equally loving mate." Lucifer reassures the frazzled demon who just stares at him.

"How is it that everyone seems to know these things but me?"

"When we are in love it is as though a certain part of our mind is shut off to logic and the only thing that matters is protecting our loved one… but more often than not the loved one is completely fine." Lucifer tells him with a weak smile, doing exactly what Phoenix said to do. He knew this would be hard because any direct lie would cause his brother to become suspicious… so he would have to talk in generalities.

"So what you're saying is that I'm probably just over reacting and Rin is completely fine." Yukio asks and in order to keep from alerting him he just nods his head. Any spoken word became a contract and that is what would give him away.. no words no problems. "Do you think his secrets will ever be told?"

"One day, but not today nor today, and most likely not tomorrow… but one day he will tell us everything we need to know."

"You act as though he's a mystery."

"Hmm I suppose I do, but shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" Lucifer asks and the young man sighs.

"No we're letting Mephisto do it."

"Oh no."

"Was that a mistake?"

"Yes if you want the color scheme to be anything but pink, purple, and white."

"Well Natsumi is with him if that's any better."

"Great now it's gray, white, purple, and pink."

"Point taken… I'm going to go check on that. Hey don't think too hard alright, we need you in tip top shape for Saturday night and seeing as it's Wednesday we don't have much time."

"Saturday is the big day huh?"

"Yeah, well I gotta go stop them from that atrocious color scheme… Hey I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you can check up on Rin for me? It's just I worry."

"No problem, I'll head over there now." Lucifer says and truthfully he really was heading over there going to give Rin another several injections hoping to stabilize him further. So with that Yukio walks off towards Mephisto's office. Lucifer however makes his way to the Okumura's residence where he finds Rin keeled over up against the front door.

"Lucifer… I tried to… I… He made me…"

"What did he do buddy? Hey stay with me, tell me what he made you do?"

"Ukobach... I couldn't stop him… powers won't work." Rin explains in between ragged breaths and Lucifer nods his head in understanding. Helping Rin up he takes him back inside and sets him in a nearby chair before going to the kitchen where Ukobach lay in a puddle of what smelled like broth as well as blood. Most likely dinner if Lucifer had to guess.

"Ukobach can you hear me?"

'Lucifer… Rin…. stabbed me.' Ukobach's weak voice croaks out as Lucifer picks him up and sets him on the counter gently.

"That wasn't Rin, Ukobach. Ukobach listen to me, that was not Rin. Did you catch the color of his eyes?" Lucifer tells the slowly healing demonic chef who looks hesitantly at Rin who now sits slumped forward in the chair.

'Green...' Ukobach murmurs as the wounds slowly close up and the small demon sits up completely then gapes at Rin. 'That wasn't Rin.'

"No it is one of the creatures fighting to control him."

'One of them!'

"It's a long story that I don't even know the entirety of, but I do know that it is dangerous for not only him but everyone else involved… So I will tell you if his eyes are ever green it's not him." Lucifer warns and the cooking demon nods as he stands up to face Rin who is still slumped heavily over the table. "Rin… Can you hear me Rin?"

"So loud… Lucifer so loud." Rin murmurs and Ukobach makes his way to the table to sit by his weary friend.

"It's alright buddy, I'm going to fix it." Lucifer whispers in his ear as he takes the syringe and begins injecting his brother with his blood. He injects Rin till his vision becomes unfocused and full of black spots then he does one more just to be sure. Ukobach watches as the brothers lie sit in various positions. Rin was face in his arms lying on the table where as Lucifer had slipped from the chair and laid collapsed on the floor, syringe shattered beside him. It takes merely minutes until a visible change in Rin is seen and he staggers up.

"Lucifer… Lucifer come on get up." Rin says weakly as he picks up his brother's cold body. "A fox... " Is all Rin can say before his ear's ring from the sound screaming and he can't tell if it's his own or someone elses but he closes his eyes and draws his resolve. "In my time of need your gifts I shall receive." Rin mutters through the screeching of his mind and the pain accompanied by it. Ukobach watches as Lucifer's eyes slowly flutter open and Rin sighs in relief. "Thank god."

"Rin how are you?"

"Besides the screaming and overall shitty feeling I'm great." Rin answers with a weak smile. "I don't remember anything… other than I started to make dinner."

'Rin you stabbed me.'

"I'm so sorry, Ukobach I would never… Oh god I'm so sorry." Rin apologizes frantically, but the tiny demon scoffs.

'It's fine you weren't you when it happened… just don't do it again please.' Ukobach asks politely as he jumps off the table and then goes to finish what Rin started.

"Lucifer it's getting worse… I'm losing more and more time each day… What am I going to do?" Rin asks in terror as a few tears slip from his eyes not only from the physical pain but the mental as well. He never wanted to hurt anyone… maybe the Grigori should just put him out of his misery. Though as that thought crosses his mind he feels Lucifer's arms wrap around him gently.

"We'll figure this out buddy… and we'll get you fixed just keep fighting a little longer." Lucifer tells him in a reassuring tone hoping to keep him from doing something stupid… not that Rin could do much these days, but he was an Okumura and those guys had a knack for doing stupid, reckless shit.

"And if it can't be?"

"Then I will...I will make sure you can never hurt anyone again." Lucifer promises as he swallows back the tears, it broke his heart to even mention such a thing, but if it needed to be done he would do it. "I will not allow you to hurt them."

"Thank you." Rin whispers gratefully into Lucifer's soggy shoulder wet from his tears.

"It's what brothers are for right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright now everybody stop crying and let's get you into bed. Samael said he would drag you to class if need be, so I want you to rest as much as possible." Lucifer commands and the other just nods in understanding as he hefts him up the stairs to his bed. "Ukobach will bring you some soup once it's done."

"Okay, and I don't know if I've said it yet but thanks."

"It's my pleasure, now sleep and know that tomorrow will be better." Lucifer says with a smile as Rin pulls up his blankets and shifts onto his side. Out of curiosity Lucifer lifts up his shirt to see if his back was any better… and it was if only minimally, but it was better than nothing. Putting the shirt back he stands up then leaves the room to find that dinner is done and to his surprise the others have gathered.

AN

"Wait so Lucifer isn't a bad guy?" Mephisto asks and Steff just nods.

"Not anymore at least... He's turned over a new leaf."

"Yay! It's nice to know that another one of our brothers isn't going to murder us in our sleep." Amaimon cheers and Steff just chuckles.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you guys either." Rin tells them and the others just look at him warily.

"You may not, but he will." Lucifer says and points to Kurikara who stands off to the side looking bored.

"Fuck off Lucifer at least my mother is not a demonic whore."

"You take that back you son of a bitch!" Lucifer growls angrily then tackles him, and while his mother may be a whore this asshole did not get to call her one.

"Uhh while I go break up that fight please feel free to review and thanks again!" Steff shouts while attempting to separate the fighting demons.


	11. Insatiable Mouths

'Lucifer do you truly believe tomorrow would be any better than today? He is a lost cause and you know it. You should cut your loses and come back to me.' Lilith's voice whispers hopefully in his mind. Lucifer just rolls his eyes, and this was the one main reason he never visited his mother besides the whole conniving, bitchy, and creepy temptress thingy. For fuck sake's that was his mother he didn't need her to act like that… Plus every time he summoned Lilith or talked to her she managed to form a psychic link with him that seemed to last for about an hour… and to be fair it was the worst hour of his life.

'Go away Mother, I don't have time for you right now.'

'You never do, and besides he truly is a lost cause if that is Phoenix… Once he is reborn there will be no semblance of Rin left. He will be a blank slate again, ready for molding.'

'Well till then the least I can do is try to save him.'

'Staccato when did you become so… so… caring?' Lilith's voice asks with clear disgust and that is where Lucifer draws the line.

'Get the fuck out of my head and don't ever come back you filthy skank of a demon! PS I should have listened to my father!' Lucifer screams at her mentally having built up enough rage to finally sever the connection leaving him in blissful silence at last. Well that is till he enters the dining room where the family sits on either side of a table each side bickering loudly.

"That is an awful suggestion! What is this 1845?" Natsumi shouts at Mephisto who he glares at her coldly.

"Well excuse me for having traditional tastes." Mephisto scoffs while turning away from her childishly.

"What's going on here?" Lucifer asks Amaimon as Mephisto and Natsumi continue to yell at each other.

"Um Mephisto wants Rin to wear a dress, and Natsumi is strongly against it as am I."

"Yeah not that I don't like that image, Rin is my soon to be husband and I don't think I could take him seriously in a wedding dress… Nor a tuxedo really he's just too casual for it to work." Yukio says and Natsumi nods in agreement.

"Dad is just not a formal man, and Papa is right he would look ridiculous in a dress."

"Okay how about this, we do the ceremony in casual clothes." Shiro suggests as he had arrived in town earlier that day. "I'll still wear the robes if you want."

"No Dad that's not necessary seeing as it will only be us." Yukio tells him and Shiro sighs in relief those robes were hot.

"Ingrates all of you." Mephisto mutters bitterly it seems his brother and family were against his vision. "But it is your special day."

"How noble of you." Rin mutters as he slowly makes his way down the stairs to sit beside Lucifer with much more grace than he had several hours early. "Lucifer could you scooch over?"

"Yeah sure… Rin how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for taking my class tonight." Rin answers politely and that is when Lucifer notices silver flecks in his eyes predominantly blue ones. 'Lucifer it was the only way to stop Kurikara, now go with it.' Phoenix whispers in his mind hurriedly.

'Fine, but stop being so damn polite you are Rin, not some upper class nobleman!' Lucifer shouts back at him mentally and Rin nods while slouching a little. 'And make sure to smile, but not creepy be more genuine… just be Rin.'

"Rin are you excited for Saturday? You'll finally be married to your beloved." Balthazar asks pleasantly while appearing in the room accompanied by Satan and Bartholomew.

"Very much so." Phoenix says in Rin's tone of voice and Lucifer just casts him a sidelong glance. "It will be a dream come true."

"Rin can I speak to you outside. I have a few questions about the song list." Lucifer asks as he basically drags Rin from the room to a place they can't be heard. The others stare after them with curious looks.

"Yukio have you noticed anything strange recently?" Shiro asks and Yukio just shakes his head.

"No… well… It's nothing." Yukio assures the others who give him wary looks. "It's nothing, I promise."

"Humor me." Shiro and Satan say at the same time.

"Rin has just been tired lately and his back is covered in bruises… and not just the usual ones like really horrible bruising at least from the glimpses I've caught. He refuses to show me and I tried once when he was asleep, he burned my hand unconsciously. This type of bruising that would suggest he is bleeding internally or being beaten constantly. Natsumi has class been that rough?" Yukio explains as his fathers share worried looks and Natsumi shakes her head.

"Dad hasn't taught a class in at least a month Papa."

"Wait then who has been teaching you?" Mephisto asks knowing that they had still been training.

"Lucifer has been substituting a lot." Natsumi answers and they furrow their brows at that.

"Why would Lucifer be teaching in place of Rin?"

"So what did I miss?" Rin asks with a smile and Lucifer follows him back in. "Father, Dad, what's wrong?"

"Rin have you been feeling alright lately? Like have you had any sort of memory lapses or maybe thoughts that weren't your own?" Satan inquires gently hoping not to alarm his son.

"No, not recently… why should I be?" Rin answers with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it was just a thought. Tell me have you been in any fights lately?" Satan says and Rin just shakes his head while Lucifer sighs inwardly at the presentation Phoenix was giving, it wasn't perfect but it was closer to Rin than before.

"Actually that's a lie, I was in a fight but I teach fighting classes so naturally I'm always in fights also I do have a tendency of getting into fights with just about everyone."

"That's true." Amaimon suddenly pipes up and this seems to relax everyone. "Besides this is Otouto we're talking about if something were possessing him we'd know."

"Possession? That's absurd!" Phoenix scoffs in a slightly British accent and Lucifer just glares at him.

'Get it together man!' Lucifer shouts at him and the demon's tail twitches signalling understanding… seriously they just talked about this no wonder Rin was such a ditz sometimes the guy he's sharing his mind with was one as well.

"Rin that's an interesting accent you have, when did you pick that up?" Yukio asks with a raised brow, having never known his brother could do that.

"Well you see I picked it up over the years… It was supposed to be a surprise since I know you have a fetish for them… My french one is also excellent." Phoenix says seductively as he runs his fingers up Yukio's curious tail causing him to moan in pleasure. Lucifer just sighs inwardly again at the close call they nearly missed.

"Alright break it up you two, save it for the wedding night." Shiro mutters and the two boys split immediately regaining their composure. "And come over here so we can hammer out the details." They all gather around the table and begin to argue about the details like any normal couple would.

Several hours later

It takes several long arduous hours but eventually the ceremony is finalized. They would have a small wedding out in the woods near the river where Satan and Rin first met. The small clearing would be decorated in a woodland theme because obviously it was the woods so not much else you could do. Amaimon had assured them that dark blue lilies and violets would be growing freely with blood red as well as snow white morning glories encompassing the small alter. They also decided that the area should be lit by small, floating, soft, gray lights that Natsumi promised she could maintain without burning down the forest. The dress attire would be casual. Rin was wearing a pair of nice black jeans with a sapphire blue dress shirt with a plain black tie. Yukio was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt with a dark blue tie. Shiro was wearing his normal attire and performing a traditional ceremony. Once that was settled then they moved onto food which Ukobach assured them would be ready. It was around three am when everything was completely set in stone and they were all clear on the details.

"Well that'll do it you guys, and in about 56 hours you two shall be wed." Mephisto says and the couple just sighs in relief.

"It has been a long journey but by tomorrow's tomorrow we will truly be together." Yukio says with a grin and Phoenix simply mirrors his. Don't get him wrong he was happy for Rin and Yukio, but he knew the pain Rin would be faced with centuries from now. It was the reason Phoenix only ever had one child and even then he had to hide her,he even forced Raijin to lie to her about being her father. Though Phoenix never stopped watching her and he did his best to protect her but a father could only do so much from another realm… He still curses himself for giving her up, at the time he wouldn't have had time to raise her the wars of Paradise were much too dangerous to have his daughter around constantly. So he and her mother made sure she would never truly be alone, that was the reason Melia was given to her at such a young age. He hated himself for leaving her like he did, but at the time the world needed a hero… and like it or not that was his job. Phoenix often wondered why his soul chose this one to meld with and until recently he couldn't figure out why, but him and Rin were surprisingly alike. Both had a hero complex that was taller than any skyscraper. They loved their mates more than life itself, plus they both had daughters though that was more of a coincidence unless… well he didn't believe anyone intervened, but he could be wrong about that. He had lived more life times than any natural creature should and his bad if a few of them got muddled together in his mind… like where he was born originally, why this happened to him, and did he have any siblings; part of him wished he did but the other part hoped that no one else ever had to experience this. Phoenix already cursed himself for passing the gene down.

Inside Rin's mind

'Phoenix can you hear me?' Rin's tired voice comes from deep inside their shared mind.

'Yes Rin… Sorry I'm still running the show would you like to come drive for awhile?' Phoenix inquires politely seeing as he was merely a visitor in this body.

'No, no you are doing a great job, but Lucifer's right you suck at being me.' Rin says with smirk and Phoenix sighs.

'Well there is only one true Rin, and to be fair you are quite difficult to mimic.'

"Yeah I'm kinda different aren't I… Can you tell Natsumi that I love her and she needs to go to sleep?' Rin asks and Phoenix nods then does his best to pass the love from Rin to her. 'Tell me about her again.'

'Rin you really should be resting eventually you will need to take over your body again.'

'I will, but tell me about her again.'

'Very well. Her name as you know is Tsukuyomi and she is the goddess of the moon, my one and only daughter. She inherited her mother's cold demeanor as well as her ability to manipulate water in all it's forms, but she gained my affiliation for wind too. Her hair paler than moonlight, and her eyes gray like that of a thunderstorm much like your Natsumi. She could stop a war with one smile… if you can get her to smile, just like her mother she is reserved.' Phoenix starts and slowly finishes as he watches Rin's eyes flutter shut, with a sigh Phoenix lays Rin down in a corner of the room. No matter how old he got Phoenix would still protect this man, he had been with him since the very beginning and to him he was a son. It was a shame that Samael infused them with Kurikara unaware of the true nature of the sword.

'You know you won't be able to hold me forever right?' Kurikara's voice says breaking the easy silence that had fallen over the group.

'No I can keep you there for a most indefinite amount of time, maybe not forever but a really fucking long time.' Phoenix assures him and Kurikara just chuckles darkly.

'Oh Phoenix do you believe I'm alone in this? Because if you do then you are sadly mistaken.'

'What do you mean?' Phoenix asks he would feel another presence in this cluster fuck of a mind.

'My dear, dear, dear Phoenix you can't possibly believe that all of this just happened by chance do you?' Kurikara inquires with a mildly surprised face. 'Oh you truly believed this was all chance didn't you?'

'Kurikara shut up.'

'You are so stupid for someone so smart.'

'I said shut up!' Phoenix screams at the creature who looks taken aback by his sudden outburst.

'Temper, temper Phoenix you must remember that whoever is in control now their emotions are reflected on the outside… Tell me what does it look like out there?'

'Son of a bitch...' Phoenix curses and despite his hate for that creature he was right if he didn't school himself the other were about to get very confused and probably very suspicious. He walks over to Rin and gently shakes the demon awake it was time for him to get up before Phoenix did or said something stupid.

Outside

"Hey Rin are you okay?" Yukio asks as he feels his lover tense up suddenly. He couldn't imagine what had gotten him so rattled they were just watching a movie… maybe he didn't like the movie, it was kinda crappy but nothing to get angry about. Yukio watches as Rin just yawns and lies down with his head on Yukio's lap. "You know if you're tired we could just go to bed."

"Nah I'm comfortable." Rin murmurs sleepily while rubbing his face on Yukio's thigh.

"Come on Kitten time for bed."

"No I'm not tired… I'm so awake right now." Rin mumbles and Yukio just rolls his eyes go figure he would be more childish than their own child.

"Sure you are." Yukio says while he stands up and then scoops Rin into his arms.

"Fuck." Rin yelps as he is jolted awake by the pain and Yukio immediately sets him back down.

"Are you alright?" Yukio asks in concern while lifting up his shirt to check on the bruising.

"No." Rin whispers in defeat, he had grown tired of hiding this from Yukio part of him wanted to tell him everything, but the rational part of him knew that it would be best not to tell him. "Can you fix me doc?"

"Rin how long has this been like this?" Yukio asks as he stares at the nature of the bruising it was odd to say the least. It was full of swirls that all seemed to originate from a center point on his neck. From there they seemed to snake out with tendrils to the middle of his back where they surged in and then back out in a starburst pattern. Yukio could safely say that he had never seen bruising in such a manner and to be honest he had no idea what could cause that either. "Rin what the hell happened?"

"This is what happens when you piss off a demon." Rin says knowing that at least Yukio would believe that since it was partially true.

"So what did you do?"

"Well I just opened my mouth."

"Yes you do have a knack for using that orifice wrong." Yukio says with a smirk and Rin just rolls his eyes. "But I'm sure I could teach you the correct way to use it."

"Hmm I'm sure you could, but I really must decline. See as you touch me with your very large and muscular hands my back has taken to throbbing worse than my erection."

"Oh shit sorry!" Yukio apologizes while pulling his hands off of his brother's back.

"It's all good just no back massages okay." Rin says while gritting his teeth and attempting to not flee from his brother's curious hands. "I thought I said no."

"Well let's be honest your no's always seem to scream yes… in a total not rapey kinda way."

"Such a way with words you have Yukio." Rin murmurs while leaning towards him for a kiss ignoring the pain. Yukio wastes no time in surging forward to meet his lover. They kiss and it's nothing but teeth, tongues, and passion leaving them both breathless as Yukio finally pulls back. They go back in for another round but Natsumi suddenly enters the room with a loud cough.

"Ahm."

"Hyo what can I do for you?" Rin asks as Yukio just kisses his neck roughly.

"Nevermind I can see you two are busy… I'll see you in the morning."

"Yukio stop, she's trying… oh god don't stop." Rin moans as he leans into his lover's needy touches. Natsumi just chuckles as she leaves the room and then out the front door.

Natsumi

Moriyama's Shop

Natsumi took her time as she walked to Ms. Moriyama's herb shop. After Moriyama became an Exorcist she and Nee travelled for a few short years before her mother grew ill then passed away shortly after. Moriyama having decided that the shop was more important than her traveling the world came back to run it. So Natsumi walked to the shop she had to pick up something for her father's pharmaceuticals class anyways.

"Ms. Moriyama are you open still?" Natsumi asks politely seeing as it was six in the morning. She didn't know why but lately she just had trouble falling asleep so instead of worrying everyone she just took a lot of lonely moonlit walks. The only thing she had to do was be really quiet not to wake Roukan otherwise she would be forced to take him along as well. And sure that was okay sometimes but it was really boring with him along. She waits several more minutes before giving up and decides to find somewhere else to be. So that is how she finds herself wandering the dark streets of True Cross city. This might have been a bad idea as she feels the presence of another behind her.

"Hello?" Natsumi says as she turns around to face whoever was there.

"Uh… Hi." A teenager says casually as he waves.

"Oh… uh… Hey." She stutters as her gray eyes meet his dark green ones and the pale moonlight illuminates his sandy blonde hair. The boy takes a step closer and she meets him. He extends a hand with a smile that would make a dentist weep in joy, and Natsumi herself wears a hesitant one.

"My names Ethan."

"I'm Natsumi."

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." Ethan tells her and she just shrugs. Kicking herself in the ass she tries to get over her nervousness.

"I can take care of myself, and what about yourself Ethan? It's a little dangerous out here." Natsumi teases with a playful smile and Ethan just smirks at her.

"Yes it is… You know if you want I could walk you home."

"Aren't you just a gentleman."

"Well a guy has to be something doesn't he?" Ethan replies and Natsumi just chuckles as she feels herself getting lost in green eyes like a forest that beckoned to her very soul… as cheesy as that sounded to herself. "So tell me, where is home?"

"Uh… that way." Natsumi's tail directs instinctively and immediately she retracts the appendage.

"Was that a tail?"

"No!" Natsumi shouts and starts backing away from him, then sprints off down the alley. How careless of her! He might have been the one, but her stupid tail just had to unwrap itself like it always did! She had half a mind to cut the damn thing off, but as if it heard the thought it curled itself around her waist apologetically.

"Hey wait up!" Ethan's voice calls stopping her in her tracks. "Natsumi come back…. Oh there you are, why'd you run?"

"Well… uh…" Natsumi stutters and the man just gets closer to her. It's then she can see that was six foot tall with a well defined body, not a bodybuilder per se but more of a cross country star.

"That's an interesting appendage you got there." Ethan murmurs in her ear while it unconsciously wraps itself around his leg. "Woah aren't you friendly, but sadly I don't do that on the first meeting."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry… it has a mind of it's own sometimes." Natsumi says apologetically as she wrestles the thing into submission.

"So that means we'll just have to do this again… I would say I'd give you my number, but I don't have a phone right now. So which way is home to you?"

"Uh True Cross Academy. What about you?" Natsumi asks while he walks beside her and she notices his disdain.

"Home is with my mom and step-dad… So True Cross Academy that's a prestigious school. "What are you like a rich guy's daughter?"

"No my fathers work there as instructors."

"Oh… Fathers?"

"Yeah is that a problem?" Natsumi asks hoping that her family wasn't going to be a problem for him.

"No it's just… well I've never met anyone with same sex parents before."

"Oh.. Where do you go to school?"

"My mom is a home school teacher so she teaches a few of us who don't really get along in traditional schools."

"Wait so what happened, did you get into a lot of fights as a kid?" She asks with a slight shiver and Ethan takes off his leather jacket then puts it around her shoulders. "Thanks."

"It would be a shame if my new girlfriend froze to death." Ethan says changing topics and Natsumi wants to go back but something tells her that it is better left untold right now.

"Girl… girlfriend... aren't you going a little fast?"

"Says the lady whose tail groped me… and unless you already have a boyfriend… or maybe you're a lesbian."

"Um no to all of those, and I can't really control the thing it does what it wants. I think this is close enough."

"Wait before you go tell me something."

"Sure."

"Why do you have a tail? Also what's with your eyes? Are you…"

"Ethan I am a demoness, princess to the land of Gehenna, granddaughter of Satan, and daughter of Rin and Yukio Okumura princes of Gehenna." Natsumi answers swiftly cutting off his constant questioning. "If you're curious start with that."

"See you tomorrow same time same place?" Ethan asks as she offers him his jacket back but he shakes his head. "I'll see you tomorrow so there is no need to give it back."

"Thanks, and yeah." Natsumi murmurs quietly as he brushes past a piece of her long blue hair. He leans down slowly and she meets him bringing their lips together in a smooth motion from there it was like the two were made for each other. Their mouths moved in unison and the only reason they pulled back was for air.

"Wow.. you are really good at that." Ethan says in a daze, Natsumi just smirks then pulls him back down. Hell be damned if she wasn't going to get some more of him and so they kissed again only this time it was faster more demanding, but god they loved every moment. Soon tongues were introduced at that rocked Natsumi's world as she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted eagerly. From there she let her hands wander down his chest and she could feel his rippling muscles through his thin short sleeve shirt. "We should stop."

"We should but I really don't want to." Natsumi whispers into the kiss and that's when she notices the a man standing off to the side watching them. "I think you're right, I'll see you tomorrow." She murmurs with one last lingering kiss as Ethan walks off into the early morning light. Pulling the jacket tight around her shoulders and the reveling in the spicy scent of Ethan's cologne while she makes her way over to her house.

"You know I'm not sure I approve."

"I don't care Okami." Natsumi mutters as she continues walking towards the house. Roukan however wasn't done with this conversation so he catches up to her and then stops causing her to stop walking as well.

"Neko what do you even know about him? He could be a murderer or a…"

"Seriously Roukan. I'm a freaking demoness, I think I can handle him… He's just human."

"And that is what makes him the most dangerous… Natsumi why do you think it is uncommon for a demon to fall in love with a human?" Bartholomew says as he walks out from the shadows of the forest.

"Bartholomew I didn't see you there, you are rather quiet." Natsumi says and he just smiles.

"In Gehenna you either stay quiet or you die."

"You know Uncle Amaimon said the same thing to me the other day."

"Well it's true, but tell me do you know why demons and humans rarely fall in love."

"No I can't say I do."

"It is because that becomes your greatest weakness and I hate to tell you this, but the one you love will always be your greatest weakness."

"So what does that have to do with Ethan?" Natsumi asks wondering how this could all possibly tie together.

"It's no secret that your fathers have very powerful enemies and whether you like it or not that means you have powerful enemies who will not hesitate to kill a human."

"I'll protect him."

"You can try and I won't stop you from being together, but remember that you cannot always be there for him and demons will strike when you least expect it." Bartholomew warns and that is when they make it to the front of the house, he leaves Natsumi and Roukan turning back into the early morning light. "Just remember what I have said, and remember I tell you not out of anger or spite but out of respect for your heart."

Midday

The words ring in Natsumi's ears long after he left and continued to ring throughout her morning classes. It was lunch time when Natsumi finally makes her way the courtyard on her way back to her house she spies a familiar face by the fountain.

"Ethan?" Natsumi says in wonder and he smirks.

"Surprise!" Ethan whispers as he bends down to kiss her and she drops her backpack to wrap her arms around his neck. "Missed me, I take it."

"Yeah… weird since we've only known each other for a day right?"

"Maybe but it feels like it's meant to be in a way doesn't it?" Ethan murmurs into the kiss and she just grins. "Are we moving too fast?"

"I don't know… are we?" Natsumi asks seductively and he just smirks into the kiss.

"Not at all." Ethan whispers while pulling back and leaning down to pick up her pack. "So I decided to do some research this morning."

"Oh really…. well tell me what you've learned." Natsumi inquires while they sit on the edge of the stone fountain.

"Okay so what I've learned is that Gehenna is the land of the dead or um… like demons as well but the books weren't all that clear on it."

"Well Gehenna is both.. think of it as North and South Korea or like two sides of the same coin." She answers but part of her wondered where he would find such books in such short notice.

"As for demoness the only thing that I found was about a succubus." Ethan says and that's when Natsumi laughs so hard she snorts. "Why is that so funny?"

"Me, a succubus that's just crazy!"

"Why you're definitely pretty enough for it, and this insatiable mouth of yours." Ethan tells her as he leans in for a kiss and she eagerly reciprocates. "Tell me do you kiss everyone like this?"

"Only the pretty ones…. mmm… hey do you have any more questions for me?" Natsumi asks in between kisses.

"Just one… Do you have any special powers? I read somewhere that."

"Ethan before I answer you tell me do you know what a Hunter is?" Natsumi asks cutting him off with a knowing look as her powers freeze the fountain's water. "Wait I have a better question… Did you truly believe that hunting the princess of Gehenna was a good idea? Like seriously I've noticed you following me for weeks, your footsteps are very loud at night."

"How did you know?" Ethan asks dropping the act quickly and Natsumi pulls his jacket out of her pack. Then she pulls out a silver medallion that displays a unicorn rearing up on it's hind legs with a gap in it's haunch in the shape of a crescent moon. "So that's where I left it."

"I've never understood what this symbol meant, but my fathers did warn me about people like you."

"It stands for the loss of innocence to an unrighteous being."

"Wait so did you get raped by a demon or something?" Natsumi asks with a gasp and her powers release the water to it's usual form.

"No, no… What would make you say that?" Ethan says in confusion as he glares at her.

"To be fair you said innocence and that's like the first thing everybody thinks of."

"No… well… just kiss me again." Ethan grumbles as he pulls her back in, and part of her knows she should be pulling back but damn he was just too good and when he stroked the tip of her tail she was gone. Besides she had already died once how bad could it be a second time.

"So… are … you … gonna kill...me?" Natsumi asks in between gasps as he plays with her tail and runs a hand up her thigh.

"Was never going to after I first met you… When I finally looked into your eyes after all those nights of stalking as creepy as that sounds. I found that I couldn't bring myself to kill such an innocent creature, and besides I love doing this way more." Ethan murmurs while gripping her tail tightly enjoying the moans he elicits. "Purr for me kitty."

"Oh you don't even know the half of it."

"Wait can you transform as well?" Ethan asks out of pure curiosity his mentor had never told him she could do that.

"Indeed I can, but alas we must save that for another time."

"Why?"

"The bell rung so I have to go back to class… Though you do make a fantastic lunch, better luck next time Hunter." Natsumi says with smirk while dashing towards her group of friends leaving the Hunter with a sigh on his face.

'Kendra always has bad intel.' Ethan groans in his mind. He had hoped that this was just a spell, but Kendra his mentor had tried every anti-charm spell she could think of… each of them did nothing to dispel his feelings for his prey and it looked like his prey already knew about him as well. So with jacket in hand, cover blown, and a mild erection he heads to home base a small library near the middle of the town surrounding True Cross City. Where he would most likely get nagged at by Kendra for making such a stupid mistake in the first place. and then go finish himself off to thoughts of Natsumi in his room. Ethan Locke, Demon Hunter, and the only Hunter stupid enough to fall in love with his target.


	12. Do What You Will

After Cram School

Natsumi and her two friends lingered outside of the training room after a grueling set of tests Rin had put them through. With him being away so long, he wanted to test their knowledge and see if Lucifer had been teaching them properly. Needless to say they all managed to pass, but Eri had barely scraped through with her familiar; ever since Lucifer made them switch a rift seemed to be growing between them. Rin had came back with a vengeance and he wanted to be assured that when they gained their first missions this week that they were prepared to carry it out without the need for an instructor. Not that one wouldn't be with them at all times, but it was a nicer thought that one wouldn't be needed.

"You guys did well, but as always you've all got something to work on. Natsumi your powers could use more concentration, but I know that you haven't had much time to practice with Professor Morningstar. Eri and Takaharu, I want you to… I… " Rin trails off as he suddenly loses his train of thought and really his whole sense of being. The next thing he knows Lucifer is restraining him with a syringe full of blood injecting into his arm. When he finally regains complete control he feels the stickiness of blood drying on his shirt, Eri and Takaharu behind Natsumi with her scythe brandished protectively in front of them blood also on it's blade, and the familiars bristling at him.

"Dad?" Natsumi asks hesitantly as she lowers her scythe noticing how the green tint left his eyes and was replaced by a silver glow that seemed to emulate from his irises.

"What… what happened?" Rin asks as he blinks several times till his eyes seem to clear and Phoenix retreats for the most part to beat Kurikara back into his cage. "Did I… Is anyone hurt?"

"No… no we're alright… Dad what was that?"

"That was a surprise test, and very good Natsumi for stepping up but next time let the others help. I know you are like Rin, but you really need to let others help it's part of being in a functioning trio." Lucifer lies and the teens just balk at this. "See your father wanted a way to completely test your skills, but didn't want to have to summon something… So in my infinite wisdom I gave your father a little bit of this plant which induces a demon's natural violent tendencies. Not my safest idea, but it got the job done."

"I don't feel… Hyo did you…. stab me?" Rin asks as he slides down the wall while holding his midsection. "Get… your… father."

"Papa!" Natsumi shouts while dashing out of the room while Rin lies his head back.

"Eri, Takaharu class is over… go home." Rin orders curtly as he schools his breathing, but he can tell Natsumi punctured his lung by the blood pooling in the back of his throat. The students leave quickly with a newfound fear for their usually cheerful teacher. Once gone Rin glares daggers at Lucifer.

"What?" Lucifer asks no part of this was actually his fault.

"If Natsumi tells Yukio what you told her he'll know it's a lie, so tell me what now?" Rin growls as he feels Phoenix struggling to restrain Kurikara. "Lucifer, lie." Rin commands as he disappears down to a very remote corner of Gehenna that would allow Kurikara and Phoenix to fight with no one getting hurt… besides him, but he would heal.

"What? Rin!" Lucifer whispers harshly as the demon disappears from sight. "You son of a bitch."

"Rin? Rin, where's Rin?" Yukio asks hurriedly as he and Natsumi charge in the doorway.

"He's…" Lucifer stutters as he attempts to find an answer but nothing believable comes to mind.

"Staccato tell me who are these lovely creatures?" Lilith's lyrical voice rings in the air as she makes her way over to them. "So tell me who is this beautiful young demoness… and she smells of Hunter, the forbidden fruit."

"Mother…" Lucifer whispers in surprise as he walks over to where Yukio stares quizzically at Natsumi. "Run. Now!"

"Oh Staccato that's not really necessary, let them stay." Lilith's silky voice commands and thats when he sees the shimmer on the doorway. A wall that would prevent them from leaving his mother's speciality next to seduction.

"Mother what do you want?" Lucifer's usually pleasant tone turns deadly and this is when Yukio draws his weapons only to see a blonde blur leap at him. Natsumi goes to draw her scythe but she is blinded by an obscenely bright light. "You don't mess with my family."

"Staccato you forget that I am your mother, and that is the greatest bond of all."

"Actually Lilith the bond between a father and son is better." Satan states as he appears next to Lucifer and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Lilith what do you want?"

"Nothing from you… Lucifer be…"

"He's not going with you and I think it's time for you to go. Gehenna is where you belong."

"But."

"Go before we need to get physical."

"Fine, but we aren't done yet… and be careful Natsumi he'll be the end of you." Lilith warns with a sickeningly sweet smile as she fades from view.

"Your mother is a real piece of work." Satan says and Lucifer nods in agreement.

"Father do you ever participate in protected sex?"

"No, not really… but in my defense at my age the chance of a procreation is rather slim since my lover is in another realm."

"Wait who is your lover?" Lucifer asks and Satan sighs.

"Raijin."

"The god of thunder… Dang I bet that's a loud night." Natsumi interjects and the others start laughing.

"Hey speaking of loud nights. where were you last night and the nights of all last month?" Yukio asks and Natsumi just gulps while staring at her father with wide eyes.

"No where."

"Don't lie to me."

"You know you make this conversation very difficult to have with you being the prince of truth and all." Natsumi grumbles while she stares at anywhere but her father's demanding eyes.

"The answer please."

"She gets restless at night and wanders the city, I know because I follow her… she has taken to a young man of late." Roukan pipes up and that seems to unsettle Yukio's nerves even more and he can see the betrayal in Natsumi's eyes as she glares at him. "His name is Ethan."

"How could you?"

"Mistress he is dangerous, and he said he was supposed to kill you this afternoon."

"You were there too! God have you nothing better to do than follow me around!"

"That's my job if you forget, and do you believe this is what I want to do with my life?" Roukan shouts at her with anger. "I left my friends, my family, and my home to be here!"

"Then go." Natsumi whispers with tears in her eyes. "I don't need you, I never needed you… I can protect myself."

"Fine." Roukan mutters bitterly as he disappears leaving Natsumi, and her family in shock.

"Natsumi?" Yukio starts, but Natsumi just shakes her head.

"I'm going home… I need to study." Natsumi says brokenly as she dashes from the room with tears streaming down her cheeks, and it is at that moment Rin limps through the doorway. He is nearly knocked over by his daughter fleeing from the room.

"Hyo?" Rin calls but she doesn't stop. He starts to go after her, but Yukio grabs his shoulder.

"Kitten she needs to be alone right now."

"What happened?"

"Roukan's jealousy finally got the best of him… He loves your daughter in a way that only some will ever know, and unrequited love cuts deeper than any knife ever could." Satan answers and Rin sighs having known that feeling for himself.

"Ethan, I presume." Rin states and they all give him curious looks. "I get restless at night and he had been tracking her for awhile. His mind was very easy to enter."

"Was he supposed to kill her?" Yukio asks and Rin nods. "Then how could you let him continue to stalk her? Also why do you both get so damn restless?"

"At some point he became curious and then he made the mistake of hearing her laugh… He fell in love with her plain and simple." Rin answers silently thanking Phoenix for the information while ignoring his lover's last question.

"So he's not dangerous?"

"Oh no make no mistake he's very lethal, but not to her." Rin assures them and they all look at him like he's crazy.

"Rin that's our only daughter and you are okay with letting her hang out with a guy who wants to kill her." Yukio says very slowly making sure that Rin understands what he just said.

"Uh yeah, she'll be fine."

"You can't be serious!"

"Yukio, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but our entire family has tried to kill us multiple times and they will always try to kill us. Hell our own father tried to kill us several times, and that is something that will never be any different from the rest of the world!" Rin points out with a sharp tone and Yukio wears a surprised look.

"Rin, I'm not sure what has happened to you but the Rin I know wouldn't allow our daughter to be with someone who wanted to kill her." Yukio says bitterly as he turns to leave.

"Yeah well maybe I'm not the same Rin you fell in love with." Rin mutters finally telling Yukio just an inkling of truth and Yukio just stops in his step. Yukio could hear the truth that rang in those words and it struck a chord that resonates deep in his core.

"Maybe you're right… I'll be there tomorrow night waiting for the Rin I love, when you find him feel free to show up." Yukio says as he leaves Rin standing in the training room staring at his feet while Lucifer and Satan watch sadly as the younger Okumura leaves in a huff.

"Rin?"

"Yeah Lucifer."

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asks and Rin knows he means more than just a physical sense. He thought he was alright but the word that just came out of his mouth would beg to differ and even Phoenix was surprised at the fight that just happened. Rin could hear Kurikara laughing, Phoenix growling at him, and then his own thoughts sort of floating in the empty space. He look up at Lucifer who shows nothing but concern in his eyes and Satan who wears a similar one.

"I'm fabulous…"

"Rin if you want to…"

"No! In fact just leave, get out of here! Just go!" Rin yells at them suddenly. "Get the fuck out!" He snaps at them who take no chances and leave quickly. Once gone Rin closes off the training room locking it so no one would disturb him and the process he was about to begin.

'Rin what are you doing?' Phoenix asks quietly.

"I am giving him what he wants, Kurikara come on out I'm tired of this cat and mouse game." Rin shouts and Phoenix attempts to stop him, but he uses all of his power to force him aside.

'Rin don't do this!' Phoenix yells trying to deter the demon, but he just shakes his head. 'Rin if you do this there is no way I can save you from him.'

"Maybe he doesn't want to be saved Phoenix, maybe he wants to experience this, and maybe just maybe he never wanted to be good in the first place." Kurikara sneers in a sinister tone, and thats when Rin feels different… well to be honest he feels not different but rather nothing at all…. it's just emptiness, nothing persuading him to do something else… just nothing and he loves it. "Rin how does it feel to have nothing holding you back?"

"It feels amazing."

"Yes it does, now Phoenix be a good boy and step back."

'Rin you can still change this, you can…'

"No Phoenix, he wants this." Kurikara says forcefully and Rin just nods slowly. "See."

'Fine, but I will still be here even in the end.' Phoenix whispers in his mind and that is when Rin's resolve finally breaks completely, the disappointment from everyone was far too much for his mind. So he fell into the darkness that swept through his mind allowing it to encompass him entirely. The sticky, blackness was cloyingly close to suffocating him, but he could feel Kurikara pushing him down further and further. Sweeping him up into it's clutches allowing for not even the light from his eyes to be seen, turning him into nothing but a sinister twin of himself. Now while this was happening on the inside the outside was experiencing changes as well. His blue hair now as black as his soul, and his eyes a sickly pale green which shown menacingly. Rin's once fluffy tipped tail turned into a sleeker, darker version of itself, pointing into a dangerously sharp point. Otherwise his facial features remained the same except for the arrogant smile that seemed to always be tugging at his full lips. "God it's nice to finally have you Rin… I have been waiting for 27 long years to finally take you over, and to be honest the wait has only made this better… Hey, I know you can hear me don't sink down into self loathing just yet we've got work to do." Kurikara says to him as he draws Rin's usual sword however it is turned into a black version of itself. "Perfect." He whispers to himself. Seriously though this couldn't be going any better for him. Rin willingly gave in as did Phoenix, and none of his precious family was here to stop him. And that meant that for now he was unopposed in both his plans and actions. So with a smile he dissolves from the room to meet up with Ibis to work on stage two of their grand plan to overthrow Satan.

Yukio

He wasn't crying… seriously he wasn't, but he was frustrated, and angry, and wanting to kill something… well really someone, but he wouldn't… He couldn't if he didn't want to get on the radar of the Grigori which Shiro had just managed to get them off of. So he did what he always did when he was angry he shifted into a horse then knocked down trees with his hoofs. Not as much fun as ripping bodies apart, but safer and probably healthier than killing people as well. So deep in the forest he trots leaving little blue flames behind him till he comes to a clearing a safe distance away from everyone he starts kicking the trees forcefully. The trees don't go down in one kick rather it takes about seven to fell the tree completely however it leaves him with a satisfied smirk when it finally falls. He downs about seven more trees, burning them as he goes to keep the area clear.

"Yukio what are you doing?" Amaimon's curious voice asks while he appears on the trunk of one of the fallen trees as a small green ocelot.

"Just working out some issues. What are you doing?" Yukio inquires while walking up to Amaimon then jumping on his youngest brother's broad back.

"I am currently working on the altar for your wedding tomorrow night." Amaimon answers cheerfully while organizing Yukio's long blackish blue mane to the right side. Yukio turns his head back to look at his brother whose tail swishes happily. "Are you excited?"

"Super excited." Yukio says sarcastically as he bucks, tossing his brother off of him.

"Hey! For someone who is usually so in love with their mate you seem rather lackluster right now." Amaimon notes and Yukio just sighs while trotting away, but a thick wall of vines stops him. "What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"What did he do?"

"He literally did nothing, rather he condoned our daughter hanging around a boy who wants to kill her."

"Really? Are you sure that he was going to kill her?"

"Yeah he said she would, but he said that the boy didn't do it because he fell in love with her… also he searched his mind for mal intent and found none… but still that's not a chance I'm willing to take… that's our daughter for god's sake!" Yukio explains and Amaimon just sighs.

"Well to be fair he did say it's safe."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that he is different…. A few years ago if you said that to him he would rip the guy's throat out not just be okay with it."

"Oh so that's what this is about… It's not that he's okay with her hanging out with the guy, but it's about him being different. Yukio, I'm not sure if you are aware but Rin has experienced a great amount of pain in his short life. He has lost people, he has watched many innocents die, and he has died himself many times…"

"He's never died!" Yukio cuts him off, he would know if Rin ever died.

"Oh yes he has, Yukio how do you think he saved all those people in Paradise in the time of last war? Yukio did you ever watch him when he brought those deities back? Or hell did you think about how he brought Balthazar and Bartholomew back? Bartholomew had his spine ripped out for god's sake!"

"Not really."

"It takes a toll on any demon to heal anyone else other than themselves, and to heal that many at once it is unfathomable to me or any sane creature! Yukio, I counted how many times he experienced death and at the end it was twenty-three time… twenty- three times Yukio, he shouldn't be here at all."

"Twenty-three times…" Yukio trails off with wide eyes as he shifts back into a person and sits on the fallen tree.

"Can you imagine absorbing the pain from that and the memories that came from each one of those people?"

"No… How is he still alive?" Yukio asks knowing that Rin can do amazing things, but defying death that many times is insane.

"His soul has melded with another named Phoenix and Phoenix is a creature who has been reborn since the beginning of time. He was created to save our kind from Kurikara."

"The sword?" Yukio cuts him off.

"No… well technically yes, it is a sword named after him… He is the epitome of evil and he can wait forever; Kurikara's patience has no end, last I heard of him he was possessing Ibis…" Amaimon whispers and then suddenly it dawns on him. When Mephisto took his sword the whole reason it meant so much was because it was the source of his true power… and Ibis was always evil.

"What?" Yukio asks as he sees the realization bloom in Amaimon's face.

"SAMAEL!" Amaimon screams and Yukio flinches at his sudden outburst it is merely seconds before Mephisto appears with his sword drawn.

"I'll fuck you up!" Mephisto shouts threateningly only to find Amaimon and Yukio staring at him with confusion. "What you were screaming and you never scream like that?"

"What happened to Kurikara the demon not the sword, well technically there the same thing."

"He was trapped in a demonic sword last that I knew."

"What was the sword's name?"

"Um… I'm not sure, why?" Mephisto asks he didn't have time for this he needed sleep and to be honest he hated question games.

"Could it perhaps… I don't know have been the Kurikara that you bound Rin's powers to?" Amaimon asks and Mephisto just rubs his chin slowly in thinking.

"No... no it couldn't be… Ibis would never have been that stupid to…"

"When has he ever been that smart? He's just a douchebag!" Amaimon shouts at his ignorant mate who bites his lip while continuing to stroke his chin in thought.

"But I would have felt him in there when I bonded the two."

"No you wouldn't have not if Kurikara hid himself well enough, and to be honest you were rather excited to have just made a deal with Shiro."

"But that would mean that… Amai it's been 27 years… Oh my." Mephisto whispers in horror and Amaimon shares that similar look. "We should go find him."

"We're too late." Lucifer says quietly as he appears next to them with a disappointed look. "He succumbed to Kurikara and subdued Phoenix completely…. I'm afraid he's gone."

"No… It's never too late." Yukio argues, Rin had survived a lot of shit and hell be damned if he was going to give up now. "

"Actually I'm afraid he's right. If Rin has suppressed Phoenix and allowed Kurikara to take a full hold on him then he is truly lost." Lilith contributes as she appears suddenly.

"Mother you really are getting on my nerves."

"As we speak Ibis and Kurikara meet in the depths of Gehenna with a small army that will not die, age, or stop fighting. It will annihilate all who stand in it's way and will not stop till Satan dies." Lilith explains with seriousness and that stops Lucifer from sending her away. "They will make their way through the canyons till they come to the southern walls. From there Kurikara will possess the mind of the nearest guard and force him to open the gates, then they will kill him. With surprise on their side they will blind side your father, and kill him very slowly."

"How do you know?" Amaimon asks hesitantly this wasn't the first time this woman had led them astray.

"I may dislike your father but he does an excellent job of keeping our home safe and less than chaotic which is how I would like it to stay, so if you don't mind get your fluffy little asses down there and save him."

"Save who, I'm right here?"

"Satan? But I was told that you were down there… Then they intend to take the throne unopposed."

"Who?" Satan asks wondering what the hell was going on.

"Kurikara has taken Rin and Ibis intends to use him to overthrow you, but if you are here then all he needs do is sit on the throne."

"Um actually no. I'm not sure where everybody got that idea from, but in order to become the new ruler of Gehenna he still has to decapitate me and drain my blood into Garden of Cain… or if he really wants to finish me off drink my blood and eat my body… No coming back from that." Satan explains and they all look at him in horror well except for Lilith who just laughs.

"Wow you really are a stubborn old man."

"Well we all have to be something."

"So Father technically you're safe." Yukio says and Satan just shrugs.

"Yes and no. If Kurikara happens to catch me on an off day then yes, but if I'm on top of my game then I should be fine."

"But what about Otouto?"

"Well that is another case completely… Phoenix if still in there and I'm sure he is, can help Rin to fight him off but he needs to want to." Satan tells Yukio who stares at him in understanding. "I watched as his heart broke earlier tonight, and that is what drove him over the edge Yukio. Lucifer and Phoenix had been doing their damnedest to keep your brother him, but the amount of disappointment you bombarded him with through the bond was enough for anyone to give up. I know you don't understand it, but that bond is a cruel thing. Everything you feel he can feel and vice versa, but for some reason you seem to be less affected by it and I believe it because Phoenix filters his emotions so thoroughly. I don't believe he does it on purpose, but it is a nasty habit he has taken to over the centuries… He has said that it drives others away from him, well all except one but that is a story he needs to tell." Satan explains to them thoroughly and they all nod in understanding. They don't notice it at first, but slowly the sound of sobbing leaks into their ears. Being curious creatures they follow the sound to be led to a small pond where Natsumi sits at the edge moving the water into various shapes. The first shape is Roukan and next is a picture of a young man whom they assume is Ethan. Soon the sobbing is joined by a strong male voice that whispers soothing words to her.

"So that is Roukan?" Ethan asks as he sits next to her on the waters edge wrapping his arm around waist tugging him close to her. She nods and curls into his side while still sobbing brokenly. "Well I'm sure he'll come back, you are much too beautiful to ever truly leave."

"You are quite the charmer." Mephisto says and the pair turns to face him.

"Who are you?"

"I am her uncle Mephisto, that's Amaimon her other uncle, Lucifer another of her uncles, this is her father Yukio Okumura, and this is Satan our father and one of her loving grandfathers… Plus Lilith, I'm still not entirely sure while she's here." Mephisto explains and Ethan's eyes get so wide they think he might have a heart attack.

"Satan, and Lilith… thank god Kendra isn't here she'd kill me for not killing you… To think I'd actually live to meet some of the top ten." Ethan mutters in a sort of reverence, but it's more likely fear instead of awe. A small snuffle draws Ethan back from his state as he turns to his distraught girl friend. "He'll be back Natsumi, he'll be back."

"Where's my Dad? I want to talk to my Dad." Natsumi weeps as she turns to face the others and Yukio looks away. "Where is Daddy? Papa what has happened?"

"He's been sick for a very long time…"

"Don't give me that crap, I am not a child!" Natsumi screams at her Papa she can't stand when he talks to her like that. So with her rage full swing and her inhibitions relaxed her powers come into play. The air turns frigid and the light from the moon is covered up by enormous dark clouds. Her eyes no longer a calm blue gray, but rather pure silver, glowing angrily in the darkness. She could feel the power surging through her veins and it felt more than fantastic but she could also see the look on Ethan's face… the terror in his eyes… and she could see him reaching for something. Curiosity getting the better of her rage, she follows his hand and it trails to a stop around his hips where he draws the small dagger.

"If you truly believe she's going to hurt you then I suggest you kill her now." Yukio's strong voices rings in the air breaking the silence. That alone seems to slice through the frigid atmosphere.

"Kill her… I would never, this is for you."

"For him?" Natsumi asks while her powers slowly whined down till the sky becomes visible and her eyes shift back.

"Yeah I know what happens when demons get enraged, and I don't fancy getting mauled… really it's for any of you, except her I would gladly get mauled by you my love." Ethan whispers in her ear as he slips the blade back in his waistband seeing as things have calmed down exponentially. She turns to him with her tears drying on her cheeks and rubs her face in his chest.

"Take me home…"

"Sure." Ethan says as the two walk off slowly into the night, though neither had any intentions of going home. She was going to find her Dad, and Ethan well he was going to come with her a little back up never hurt anyone…. unless of course he didn't wish to come and in that case she would go on her own. It takes merely minutes to get to the front of Natsumi's house at the pace they take once out of the other's view.

"Ethan, I know we've only been going out for a few days and I completely understand if you don't want to help me…"

"I'll help you." Ethan says cutting her off mid sentence. It was only once in a Hunter's life when they felt true love and by Apollo's golden chariot he swore this demoness was his.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask of you."

"So, I'm a demon hunter it's my job to fight demons and I have a feeling this has to do with demons so I'm game." Ethan says with a shrug as he kisses her tenderly, and she smiles into the kiss.

"Fine let's go find my father… well my other father. The one with blue hair sorta looks like me, but several inches taller… Probably possessed by some evil spirit hell bent on taking over the world." Natsumi says with new found confidence drawing her scythe, and Ethan draws the small dagger from his belt. "Do you want something bigger than that?"

"No I'm fine and besides we Hunters rely on only this." Ethan says and with smile his dagger folds out into a simple re-curve bow with notches carved into it. He then strings it quickly from the bracelet he always wears upon his wrist.

"Where are the arrows?" Natsumi asks what is an archer without his arrows.

"Educam Apollinis Arcus." Ethan says with authority and a quiver appears on his back containing many golden arrows. Natsumi goes to touch one but he grabs her hand before she can touch it. "Love, these are made for killing demons by Apollo the god of the sun."

"You know Apollo!" Natsumi says in awe and he just shakes his head.

"No, but as Hunters he is who we gain our power through."

"Can you do other things as well?"

"No, I can only summon these or make small lights, but that takes a tremendous amount of energy… So it's a good thing I have you meine licht."

"You know German like Uncle Mephisto."

"Ich kann auch sprechen Italienisch, Latein, Französisch. Spanisch und ein kleines bisschen der Russischen." Ethan says in German and Natsumi just cocks her head at him.

"I have no idea what you just said to me but I love it… Now come with me to Gehenna, it's going to be a long night." Natsumi mutters as she uses the staff part of her scythe to draw the symbol in the dirt. then cuts her hand on the blade allowing for thick droplets of her ruby red blood to roll off the ebony blade and drip onto the dewy ground. A bright flash encompasses both of them and they disappear down into the darkness that is Gehenna the land of darkness and demons. However armed with a beautiful light that resided deep within themselves ready to obliterate Kurikara once and for all.

AN

German phrases

Meine licht = My light

Ich kann auch sprechen Italienisch, Latein, Französisch. Spanisch und ein kleines bisschen der Russischen = I can also speak Italian, Latin, French, Spanish, and just a little bit of Russian.

Latin

Educam Apollinis Arcus = Bring forth the arrows of Apollo

A Letter From Phoenix

To whom it may concern,

As you may know my name is Phoenix and I am one of the current spirits possessing Rin's body. It may not have occurred to you that Immortality is not something you would want, now while it may sound fantastic it usually isn't. While you stay young you watch the ones you love grow old and wither away unto dust, and no matter how hard you try the memories of them won't fade even through the years. You are constantly forced to hide from your neighbors considering that you don't age people tend to wonder why not. But if you do somehow manage to find someone to love who doesn't find you a complete freak or want to kill you... They will inevitably die before you, which is why I have only ever had one child. Her mother died in labor as is another downside to my gift, and she is immortal just as I am sickness nor death will ever know her mind or body. We are cursed to roam the Earth and watch as our friends, lovers, parents, and even our nemesis' die (Not that, that is a particularly bad thing). So I implore you to think about that as you ask for another child, think of the pain that will befall the Okumuras as they are forced to watch Yukio wither away as the centuries pass... Demons may live a long time, but even they die in the end.

With the utmost respect,

Phoenix


	13. Redemption in His Eyes

Kurikara

(Rin/Phoenix)

It had been a long trek to the castle with Ibis' and his army. Everything had been going according to plan; he had a body, an army, and even Ibis was here to escort him to the throne room.

"Hey Kurikara can you believe it we're finally going to control Gehenna." Ibis says with excitement, this had been their dream since he'd first started hearing Kurikara's voice.

"Yes it has been quite a ride." Kurikara growls as he rolls his eyes, he had more than enough of Ibis… His incessant perkiness was just too… perky.

"Do…"

"Can you just shut up? I'm tired of your constant talking." Kurikara snaps and him and Ibis immediately quiets. This had been like just when he was a kid, Kurikara would grow tired of him and take control of his facial muscles forcing him to be quiet… He had tried to fight him, but fighting Kurikara was like punching a brick wall. "Good, now go find the others and make sure their all ready for the siege."

"Yeah… I'll just do that." Ibis says quietly as he disappears off to go talk to the others.

'So that's the real Ibis… Hmm he's surprisingly meek.' Rin mutters to Phoenix who just laughs.

'All of your brothers were surprisingly meek at one point. Possession does many strange things to one's mind, that is why I tried to not inter with yours.' Phoenix tells him and Rin just looks at him in confusion.

'Shut up you two, and besides aren't you supposed to be drowning in your own self hatred?' Kurikara asks and Rin just laughs at him.

'You know I am honestly tired of you, and I can not wait till my family finds you… Or I work up enough…'

"That's enough out of you." Kurikara mutters while forcing Rin down into a cage similar to the one Phoenix forced him into.

'You can't keep him locked up forever, and when the moment is most opportune we'll take you down Kurikara that is something I can promise you.' Phoenix swears as Kurikara forces him even deeper than ever.

"Yeah sing a new song canary." Kurikara sneers while making his way to the wall that surrounds the castle a few of his underlings had already dispatched the guards whilst he argued with himself. Putting a hand to the wall he feels the spells connected to it, strong barriers that kept the stones tethered together… it would be impenetrable if it wasn't him. Taking out a claw he draws a rectangle in long scratches down the aged obsidian creating sparks as he does, then upon reaching the bottom he pushes it in cutting out a large gaping hole. Stepping through he and the others surge forth ready to do battle, however there's no one there. It takes merely minutes before they realize that no one is in the castle at all besides the skeleton crew of guards that were dispatched earlier.

"Kurikara we've searched the entire castle… there's no one here." Ibis reports frantically, how were they supposed to take over Gehenna if Satan wasn't here to kill… That was sort of the whole point of this surprise attack. "What do we do now?"

"Uh… well… Uh…." Kurikara trails off he really didn't have a contingency plan… this was sorta it. Kill the outside guards, storm the castle, fight a gruesome battle, kill Satan, and become rulers of Gehenna. It was all very simple and now thanks to Rin's stupid wedding Satan was probably up in Assiah fucking around.

"Should we risk going to Assiah?" Ibis asks and Kurikara just shakes his head.

"No."

"Then what…"

"Gods help me! Will you shut up for a fucking minute? You know what my favorite day was?" Kurikara yells at Ibis who looks at the ground submissively while shaking his head.

"No what?"

"The day I made you bargin me away, and you know next favorite day… it was the day I was bound to Rin because for the next decade and a half it was silent with none of your incessant talking. Or your fucking questions god's take me Ibis if you ask another one." Kurikara shouts and Ibis just keeps his eyes lowered as well as his usually flicking tail sinks as well. "And the best day of my life will be when you and your wretched family is dead."

"..." Ibis says nothing as he accepts his companions shouting, Kurikara was always short tempered when it came to the failing of plans. He had learned to live with his anger over the centuries.

'He really hates Ibis.' Rin whispers to Phoenix who just sighs.

'Oh yeah he despises him, and your family… so you want to...'

'Not yet Phoenix we must wait.'

'Very well.' Phoenix answers and they both retreat back into silence so quickly that Kurikara has no idea of their plans. It was Rin's mind and he knew all of the dark corners, but then so did Phoenix…. and possibly Kurikara but he doubted that since the creature had been awfully busy planning their demise instead of exploring. It was rather strange to find himself fighting to get his body back, considering that he had just given it away. However the change that came when Kurikara took over was almost instantaneous. Not only was he free from his conscious, but he was also free from Kurikara's domineering emotional presence that only ever seemed to be sending negative vibes. So with him now out of the way Rin could now see what Yukio had said about him being different because honestly he was, after having two other people's emotions shoved down your throat for several years it is a little difficult to tell who you actually are. However this wasn't the time to ponder his misdoings this was the time to rest and prepare for a siege of his mind and body.

Natsumi and Ethan

It hadn't taken them long to catch wind of the armies trail, and when they did see them it was sort of daunting. The army alone was made up of higher level demons as Ethan explained, he also told her that these were the ones who made a habit of resurrecting themselves or very fast self-healing. Between the two of them they had decided that Ethan would provide cover for her while she pushed forward, after the brunt of them were gone they would meet up and storm the castle together. So that is how Natsumi finds herself just inside the tree line staring out at the daunting task before her. There were at least 50 or so demons wandering aimlessly outside the walls, and several of them had animalistic creatures beside them they ranged from black panthers to even a lion who was growling fiercely at its owner.

"Ethan so on the off chance this doesn't work I would just like you to know that I love you." Natsumi murmurs and Ethan just chuckles on the other side of the ear piece.

"Only losers talk like that." Ethan says back as he begins to string together his bow watching as Natsumi makes her way up to the first group of soldiers very quickly. "Take the three on the right and I'll get the others on the left." Ethan tells her as he takes his stance while knocking two of the golden arrows on his bow.

"On my count." Natsumi whispers as she takes a deep breath and prepares herself for this, it would be the first battle she fought without Roukan. It felt as though one of her legs were gone and she was being asked to run. Not impossible but it was rather difficult and to her opinion quite unpleasant. She had called to him earlier but he was either too far away or just not listening… it was most likely the second, but now was not the time. "Un, drei."

"Zwei." Ethan finishes as he releases his arrows and they find their marks deep in the hearts of two demons who suddenly buckle. Natsumi immediately rushes the three others who have picked up their weapons and charge. One comes at her with a katana and narrowly misses her midsection, that is remedied by her hardening the water in the air to create a sheet of ice armour on her to block the shot. She retaliates by piercing his heart with the end of her scythe while twisting around to decapitate the other creature coming at her with it still anchored in the body. Dropping her armour she sets ablaze the demon's clothing and while it flails about she watches Ethan's golden arrow sink deep into it's chest, dropping it like a sack of potatoes.

"Well only like 44 more." Natsumi huffs while whipping the splatters of blood from her cheeks.

"Optimism, it suits you, hey I'm moving up to the next position."

"I'll continue up. See you on the other side."

"Be careful, my views are sketchy from here on out. I'll do my best to provide cover, but I'll be flanking so I won't always be there. Be careful, and fight smart." Ethan warns and thats when she hears him start running through the woods on the other end. The ear piece clicks off leaving Natsumi alone in the early morning darkness that is Gehenna so with the utmost care she begins picking off the demons one by one as well as the occasional creature. Slicing through all of them as she sliced through her own heart with the misplaced anger she had in Roukan, as it turns out maybe he was right to feel paranoid…. He was supposed to kill her though he wasn't, but still Roukan was merely doing the job he was summoned to do, and she had willed him away as though he was a pair of shoes that she had grown out of. She wondered what he was doing right now. Had he gone back home? Was he cursing her name?

"No I'm actually right behind you." Roukan's deep voice cuts through her thoughts while he tackles an unseen cougar then rips out it's throat.

"Okami!" Natsumi shouts while running up to him and embracing her guardian, before she knew it tears were streaming down her face leaving wet patches on his thick gray fur. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I was just so angry."

"Neko, I am sorry as well. It was wrong of me to out you like that and Aleera pointed out of me that maybe who you love is none of my business." Roukan says as several tears fall from his eyes. "But know that I will always love you."

"And I you, Roukan. You will always be my first and best friend and I hope you will always be near."

"What sort of guardian would I be if I wasn't?"

"A crappy one." Natsumi mutters with a smirk and Roukan just nips her shoulder playfully.

"Yes, I think that would be the definition of a crappy guardian… Plus Shiro would kill me."

"Natsumi?" Ethan's voice breaks through their heartfelt moment.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in position, have you dispatched the others?"

"Uh… Yeah sorry… Roukan just joined the party and he's been cutting through them too."

"Oh thank the gods... I...don't...Worry… you...fine." Ethan starts to break up and that worries her immensely. "Found… Run."

"Ethan? Ethan! Ethan answer me!" Natsumi shouts with worry as she hears him struggling, and thats when she suddenly hears it… The voice of a monster… a monster that was possessing her father.

"So this is what your family manages to rustle up for your grand rescue mission… pathetic. A half trained demoness, and a demon hunter… Oh, but these two are in love… hmm seems things just got interesting young Natsumi. Come to me when you want to make a deal." Kurikara's tone challenges with a knowing smile that could felt through his words. "But I do commend you two for dispatching most of my guards." It finishes and the earpiece clicks off leaving Natsumi speechless.

"Mistress I believe this just became a duel rescue mission."

"We'll get him back."

"Fuck yeah we will." Roukan tells her and she just bites her lip a clear sign that she was nervous.

"I don't think he knows you are here, so that gives us a little bit of a tactical advantage."

"I guess but I'm not sure if you and I can do this alone." Roukan says sheepishly and Natsumi nods.

"Yeah he is a billion year old creature who is most likely better at fighting than we are… You want to call Jephire?"

"Um, what about your father or hell even your uncles… Or your grandfathers, I think Raijin could definitely kick some ass."

"You know that might have been the best suggestion you two have ever come up with." Yukio says as he and the others appear next to them with weapons of varying types and sizes.

"And the cavalry has arrived." Amaimon cheers with a smile as he hugs her quickly. "I'm glad you are safe and I'm sure your father is as well."

"Yes but you are reckless you know that, and when we get back you are grounded."

"Whatever, can we go save them now?" Natsumi says in a rushed tone and the others nod.

"Mephisto, Amaimon take the back entrance through the garden of Cain. Father, Lucifer go in through the west entrance through the training grounds. Jephire and I will take the east entrance by the guard's quarters; leaving Natsumi and Roukan the front entrance. We will all converge to the middle where Kurikara and Ibis will most likely be." Yukio explains and the demons nod in understanding slowly breaking off into pairs then disappearing off to the sections they were told to cover.

Ethan

Well it was official… he was the worst demon hunter ever. Not only had he managed to fall in love with his target, but now he was captured by her father who was possessed by a psychotic demon. So yeah… it was definitely safe to say that the last few days had not been the best. And that is when he feels a bone snapping in his arm dragging him from his deep thoughts. Only to be faced by the picture of evil, though to be honest he had seen that quite often so it wasn't really that surprising.

"Christ do you have to do that? My arms are not made for breaking." Ethan groans as his mind is alight with pain allowing no other thought to even become coherent.

"No I suppose I don't, but where's the fun in that?" Kurikara asks with a sickening smile and Ethan just rolls his eyes focusing on drawing an arrow in his mind. It was a trick he learned in the very beginning when Kendra had first recruited him. Push out the pain with a picture, it has to be a picture that meant something so that is why he used an arrow. An arrow symbolized his freedom as well as his power. Though right now all it meant was keeping the pain at bay long enough to figure a way out of this.

"So are you going to tell me your evil plot or something?" Ethan prods trying to goad the man into wasting time.

"Hmm no real plot, I'm just here to fuck shit up." Kurikara tells him and Ethan just smirks.

"Wow wait to be original." Ethan says with a tired sigh and that's when Ibis let's out a small chuckle. It isn't minutes before Ibis is drowned by dark black flames that consume him completely. Ethan can hear the painful screams of the demon as he is burned alive in front of him.

"Ibis I believe I told you many times to shut up." Kurikara snaps as he leaves the room curtly while Ibis lays on the ground twitching in pain unable to do much more with the severity of his burns. Ethan didn't know why but he strangely felt bad for the crispy creature breathing roughly on the cold stone floor.

"Ibis are you okay?" Ethan asks assuming that was his name given the way that Kurikara growled at him earlier.

"Yeah…. being the king of fire does have it's perks."

"Such as?"

"I can never be burned alive, brought within an inch of my life by fire but never killed." Ibis explains and Ethan watches as his blackened skin slowly flakes off in it's wake forming new flesh giving him a newborn-like glow. "Though shouldn't you be worried about yourself."

"Oh you mistake me asking you… psh no… I kill your kind all the time, I merely asked to see if you had any weaknesses." Ethan tells him and that seems to smash Ibis a little more, but it was the truth… though Ethan doubted killing him would bring Kurikara much pain. And Ibis was a demonic prince it would look nice on his resume when he applied for a guild.

"So if you kill us all the time why haven't you killed Natsumi, she's the first grandchild of Satan. I'm assuming that means a lot to Hunters." Ibis remarks as he dusts himself off pushing the last flakes away.

"Uh…"

"Oh yes I forgot you love her don't you? Well good luck with that I thought I loved someone once, turns out I'm not capable of love." Ibis tells him and Ethan stares at the demon with downtroddenness. He didn't know if it was because of Natsumi that he had started to care about demons or if it was the Gehenna air getting to his mind but he didn't think this one was as evil as he was presumed to be.

"Who did you love?" Ethan asks throwing Ibis off, he hadn't been expecting conversation but he would provide it if asked.

"Amaimon."

"Why are all of you in love with your brothers like doesn't that seem gross to you?"

"I suppose from a human's point of view it would be but demonic princes rarely have the same mother. So in essence we're really only half-brothers, except for your girlfriends parents. Also demon babies are very rare to come by, like procreation for my species is incredibly difficult. That's why no one really worries about birth defects, and besides a demon's natural healing ability would fix the chromosomal defects in the womb." Ibis explains to the Hunter who just stares at him as if he had something to say but couldn't think of the right way to say it. "Plus most of us don't even count as brothers in the traditional sense because we haven't all lived together. Like Yukio and Rin can be counted as real brothers, Amaimon and Lucifer, Mephisto and Lucifer, plus Amaimon and I though we only lived together for about a year before we got together… But after that it gets real sketchy on brotherly ties."

"Damn you guys have a dysfunctional family."

"Yeah tell me about."

"So what's the deal with him?" Ethan asks and gestures towards the way Kurikara left.

"Kurikara?"

"Yeah. You seem like a perfectly reasonable person without him.,, Natsumi told me about what you guys did to Rin."

"He made it sound so glorious… so, so wonderful that denying him would be like denying myself air… Turns out he lied, and after all of these years I'm still not strong enough to tell him no." Ibis whispers as he stares at his feet sheepishly and Ethan just watches the demon fidget uncomfortably under his strict stare. "Can you stop staring like that?"

"For someone who is supposedly all powerful you are kinda wimp after meeting him." Ethan says and Ibis just smirks. "How much of that tough guy act is him?"

"All of it… The worst thing I ever did was because of him."

"What was it?"

"I… I burned Amaimon."

"Like how bad are we talking?"

"He has a seven inch sunburst scar on his back… That was the night I bargained him away as well as the memories of Amai." Ibis remarks sadly as he walks over to Ethan with his claw extended. Ethan thought he was going to cut him, but instead he cuts the bonds holding him down. "When the time is right I will help to set Rin free, but you must promise that in return you will kill me."

"What, why?" Ethan saw no reason to kill this guy seeing as he had just freed him and was going to help them get Rin back.

"You will understand when the time comes, now get out of here before Kurikara comes back and remember our deal." Ibis says as he heals the man's arm as best as he can then shooing him toward a long hallway. "That leads to the Garden of Cain, Samael is there I can smell him… You must hurry before Kurikara smells him too."

"Thanks I guess, and if its any consolation I will take no pleasure in killing you." Ethan says in an apologetic tone knowing that this creature didn't deserve death, but if he truly wished to die then he would make it as humane as possible. Ibis nods with a small smile as the man sprints down the long corridor to his freedom with his dagger in hand. It is merely moments before Kurikara re-enters with his sword drawn and he scans the room quickly looking for his prisoner.

"Ibis what have you done?"

"It's always my fault isn't it? Do you know how much I tire of that phrase?" Ibis growls as he finally gains a backbone, and besides he needed to keep him busy so Ethan could get out. "I have listened to you blame me for every little thing that goes wrong for the last twelve centuries even as you sat in Rin's mind you managed to nag me."

"So what are you going to do about it? You are nothing but a weak, coward who allowed me to gain purchase in your mind in the first place." Kurikara spits as he approaches hands coated in tar black flames.

"I will not allow you to do this anymore. You are to get out of Rin now!"

"Oh are you going to make me?"

"Kurikara you can have me if you want but leave him out of this, it is not his fight."

"No maybe not but he does stand the best chance at defeating me, so I think I'll take him." Kurikara sneers with a laugh and that is when Ibis snaps. He puts a hand to Kurikara's head imbibing it in angry blue fire that forces the darkness from Rin. But the fire much like poison spreads throughout Ibis' pure blue turning it darker and darker until it is nothing but black.

"It is my fault you were released so it is my body you shall take no one else's." Ibis mutters as he feels his mind pushed out of control and beaten into the background leaving nothing but an inkling of himself.


	14. You, Me, and Phoenix Makes Three

Rin

Rin can feel it. He feels the darkness being drawn from his mind as though someone was sucking it out, quickly he takes control of his body while freeing Phoenix from his imprisonment. Looking swiftly he casts a glance to see the condition of Ibis and it is gruesome just like when he had possessed Rin. He meets Ibis' eyes and can see the rebellion as well as pain reflect back in them for the last moments of his life…. And that is how Rin knew that the demon was no more, the king of fire had been extinguished by the creature whom he had made the mistake of trusting. Though he was gone Rin knew shouldn't allow his brother's final act of rebellion go in vain, he may not have always liked Ibis but even he had to respect the courage he had just shown."May Apollo light his way to the afterlife… Phoenix if you have any defensive capabilities I suggest you use them." Rin mumbles while dragging himself to his feet as quickly as he can, but it feels like he's wading through a pile of sludge, fighting for every step he's taking.

'Rin what do think my powers are exactly?' Phoenix asks as he imbibes the young demon with the little of his strength he could spare, helping to pull him from the sluggishness weighing him down. 'Run.'

"Super helpful… Can you be of any help on direction oh wise Sage?" Rin asks as he suddenly feels the power shifting in the room as well as the lighting. It was no longer a pleasant darkness rather a darker more menacingly awful darkness like that of an evil forest at night.

'Head out the North entrance, Natsumi is waiting with Roukan. I can feel them… I suggest you do it now and you do it fast.' Phoenix urges and that's when Rin nods staggering towards the front and slowly he gains speed enough for it to be called a slow jog. Using all his strength he pushes out the large throne doors and bursts into the outside air, where he sees Natsumi approaching with her lupine companion.

"With my soul split and a deal made, your help I shall need. Inari grant me thine strength to perform my tasks." Rin chants with an odd feeling, he noticed how that one was uncharacteristically dry, but regardless a stream of bright sunlight streaks through the thick clouds teleporting both Natsumi and Roukan from Gehenna and to that of Assiah. Once she is gone Rin searches his bond for Yukio and finds him to the East picturing him he imagines sending him to Natsumi.

"Master Rin?" Jephire's curious tone says puncturing through Rin's concentration. "Also if you're wondering Yukio has safely reached topside with Ethan as well."

"Jephire is there anyone else?"

"Yes Lucifer, Satan, Amaimon, and Mephisto."

"Get them up top, now is not the time to fight Ib… I mean Kurikara." Rin says remembering the look in Ibis' eyes as he was possessed he had little doubt that the demon was still alive. So in a manner of moments they were all taken to Assiah near the Okumura's house not in the actual house but rather the woods surrounding it.

Assiah

With A finally Non Evil Rin

It felt strange to Rin….Not a bad strange but rather just a feeling he wasn't particularly used to...Which was completely crazy because most people were usually not ever possessed by an evil creature, but hey this was sorta like the normality of Rin's world. Though in reality that made him begin to question if he should have really raised a child in such a reality, but then again she was already grown... so fuck it. Maybe he should have never raised a child if he just had that thought maybe...

'Hey Rin, you know I'm all for some serious self-reflection but I think now is not a good time.' Phoenix's gruff voice prods dragging Rin back into the reality of this reality not what could have been. Looking around quickly he assesses the situation as quickly as demonically possible or humanly for that matter. His Father's castle was currently being inhabited by a crazy evil creature that had finally extinguished his older brother; though on a positive note he was completely cured of demonic possession well at least evil demonic possession... so you know that's a good thing, but…

"Rin?" Yukio's soothing voice says quietly, derailing Rin's negativity.

"Yeah…. Hey I know this isn't really the time but, hell it seems we never have the time anymore. And then again time is a very fragile thing in itself, we never seem to…" Rin starts as he tries to apologize but Yukio just rolls his eyes while surging forth to kiss his mate if only to silence his incessant rambling. It takes Rin less than a second before he kisses back silently cursing himself for not just doing this in the first place. With every move of his mouth Yukio seemed to assure him more and more that their love was still real even in this reality… it was sort of like a normalcy between them… A strange and loving normalcy that Rin would never get enough of, not in this life nor the next. So he let his mind relax and instinct take over as they shared a passionate kiss allowing each other to apologize for their hurtful words and angry glare in a much more physical sense.

"Uh guys….. Hey…. Boys!" Shiro snaps and the two part suddenly a thin string of saliva stuck between them, which Rin blushes at and flails at in an attempt to separate them though he only ends up smacking Yukio right on the chin causing him to stagger back.

"Oh shit, Yuki I'm so sorry… I… uh… you know… I flail sometimes." Rin says with remorse almost silently wishing Phoenix would have taken control to save him from the embarrassment.

"It's alright Kitten… I know you flail." Yukio remarks lightly with a smile and Rin just smirks as he feels Yukio wrap his arms around him lovingly. "Though it is nice to have you back, but I think we need to talk after this is over."

"Ehh it's all in the past Yukio, Hakuna matata."

"Did you seriously just quote the Lion King?"

"Yes, but it does make a wonderful point." Rin mumbles while flicking Yukio's nose with his tail. "And are you really surprised? You know I'm not a reader."

"Fair enough, I suppose you really aren't a shakespearian guy."

"As adorable as you two are, like seriously you're almost sickeningly sweet. I still want to know what the hell we're going to do about the Kurikara thing in the Castle." Ethan's stern voice asks catching the attention of the others with moderate surprise. They weren't used to a human barging in on their conversations, and certainly not one whose profession was to kill them.

"Yeah the Hunter makes a good point. Rin he was in you for at least two decades do you know of any weaknesses?" Amaimon asks and Rin just glares at them. He know they were going to ask him this and he really should have been better prepared for the anger that arises with it. Rin knew this entire thing was partially his fault, he should have never allowed him to take hold in his mind nor should he had given in to him… but he had… and the guilt had been eating him alive. To allow such an awful creature to kill with his own hands, to hurt people he loved, or to even exist was a crime he may never forgive himself for.

"You people act as though I was as privileged to his mind as he was to mine. Do you even understand what it feels like to watch a creature control your body, your actions no longer your own but anothers…. So the answer is no, I don't know anymore than you do." Rin snaps venomously and it causes Yukio to send him calming feelings through their connection trying to persuade his lover to relax.

"Kitten it's alright… Settle, no one expects you to know… it's okay…. I don't expect you to know." Yukio whispers gently in his ear while nuzzling his shoulder gently. He can feel Rin's muscles still clenching in anger and he sniffs the air noticing the smell of his rage hung heavily on his scent; Yukio silently wondered if he was angry at the others for asking or himself for not knowing… or if he was mad because he had allowed such a thing to happen.

"Stop! It's not alright and it never will be!" Rin snaps suddenly untangling himself from Yukio to watch the others look at him in confusion. "I… You didn't see the things he did… the things he made me do, and Ibis… He… I… such terrible things." Rin trails off as the scenes of beating Ibis to a pulp course through his mind even as Phoenix does his best to mute them.

'Rin you can't dwell on him or he...'

"Shut up, and stay the fuck out of my thoughts… Everyone always thinks they know what can help or how to do something better, but for once in my entire life just everyone stay the fuck out of my head." Rin growls lowly and they all take a step back except for Amaimon and Yukio.

"Otouto, I'm going to hug you now… So don't bite me." Amaimon says suddenly as he wraps his arms around a frazzled Rin while conjuring up a flower's scent which when concentrated became something similar to chloroform, and slowly they both watch as Rin's eyes droop heavily. The older demon holds him up gently as he finally goes limp in his arms, Yukio takes him easily and starts to walk towards the house leaving the others to strategize. It would be stupid to say the Yukio wasn't immensely worried about the stability of Rin's mind… Hell it would be even dumber to say that Yukio wasn't worried that his lover might not bounce back from this one so easily. So as Yukio laid him down in that bed he laid with him, he kissed his cheek softly but with the same love as from before. Kicking his shoes off and cuddling Rin close to his chest while the older purred in his sleep as Yukio strokes his hair gently till he too fell into a light sleep.

Phoenix

Once Rin was asleep Phoenix carefully and very calmly started working on untethering his mind from him, not his powers rather just his consciousness because once this was all over he wanted Rin to be truly free… A canary is nothing without his wings, no matter how big the cage.

Lucifer

He watched Rin's resolve finally snap… Lucifer was surprised that the demon had lasted this long after being possessed by such an evil creature. It wasn't uncommon among victims of such to lash out once they realized what they had been made to do and often those people were never the same. So he watched with the others in sympathy as Amaimon put Rin under and Yukio took him away. Lucifer turned to the left to see how Natsumi was handling it and he he found her curled protectively into the arms of her Hunter boyfriend.

"He'll get better, your father is stronger than this." Lucifer says reassuringly to her and she nods slowly. "Father, Shiro, and brothers we need to come up with a plan in his absence. I know he'll be crucial in this battle because of Phoenix, but we need to formulate something while he rests." Lucifer says and they nod in agreement then begin to form a plan that would work.

Several hours later

Rin awoke to the sound of his own groaning. He had a headache the size of Mt. Everest and an ache in his chest to match. Slowly he wrenches himself up looking around trying to gauge his surroundings as well as the extent of his injuries. The first thing he notices is that he is laying in bed with Yukio snoring softly beside him. As for the second he notices how his bladder screams for release, so very slowly he leaves the warm bed striding shakily to the nearby bathroom where he relieves himself then returns to find his lover sitting up rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You're awake." Yukio comments with a yawn as he stretches his arms then beckons for Rin who pads over to them slowly. Purring contently Yukio rubs his face into Rin's hair just basking in his scent after having him gone for so long. "Mmm, it's nice to have you home again."

"..." Rin doesn't answer as the memories from earlier trickle back in and the remorse settles deep down into his chest right next to the dull ache that currently lived there. "Sorry."

"About what?" Yukio asks as he plays with his brother's tail gently. Rin just stares straight on as his mouth hangs open with words that were on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say.

"I am the master of my fate, the captain of my soul." Rin mutters bitterly thinking about how Lucifer used to recite that poem to him on the worst of days, and for some reason a thought dawns on him. "I am he, and he is me; the fate of three, entwined in me."

"Rin, I thought you weren't into reading." Yukio jests lightly as his brother just stares at him deeply with a look that was what he would classify as a'I have a sort of good idea, but it's probably not as great as I think it is' look, which was about half of his lover's plans.

"You know I'm not, but the poems are just something Lucifer would tell me as I fought to keep Kurikara in check… The first one is a line from Invictus by Ernest Hemingway, and the second is… To be honest I have no idea what it's from, I just remember hearing him say it a lot."

"Rin I don't think that was a poem, sounded like a prophecy…. or possibly a prayer… scratch that it's probably a prophecy."

"You know what I still don't understand."

"What?" Yukio asks with a smile as he watches Rin come back to himself, the Rin he knew before all this shit with the realms started happening.

"I used to have to summon Kurikara before he would lend me his powers, I could control him. So why can't I now?"

"Um, maybe you never controlled him in the first place?" Yukio suggests, but Rin shakes his head quickly. "Maybe…"

"Yukio the only difference was that I didn't know he was a person also he was bound to the sword... well not really a person he's done to many terrible things to be considered a person. I am he, and he is me; the fate of three, entwined in me." Rin mumbles to himself and that's when it dawns on him. "I must have some sort of hold on him, that is why he needed my body. And the other is Phoenix, I am me and he is me, the fate of three entwined in me!"

"He needed you because without you he runs the risk of you somehow…"

"Stopping him… Fuck stopping him, he's going straight to the fiery abyss' of Hades garden." Rin whispers in excitement as his eyes alight and he pins Yukio to the bed, kissing him excitedly. Yukio reciprocates but flips them over till the older is on the bottom. The kissing lasts until they are forced to pull back breathless and panting lightly. Yukio smirks while grinding his hips down lightly on the other's budding erection causing a wanton whimper to leave Rin's lips. "It's been…"

"A long time Kitten, almost too long." Yukio whispers seductively as he trails kisses along his lover's jaw line leaving small bruises in his wake. "You know I should punish you for being gone so long, but I'm not sure I have the patience right now… Perhaps another time." Yukio purrs with a smile that gave Rin goosebumps in the best ways as his arms are pinned above his head by his wrists and possessive kisses continue…. as does his lover's grinding causing Rin to buck at the sweet friction.

"Yuki." Rin moans wantingly putting enough accent into it that even a blind man could understand what he wanted.

"You put Aphrodite to shame with that mouth of yours." Yukio says as he burns off all of their clothes but nothing else, leaving them naked and tingling at the sudden temperature change. "I should probably stretch you." The younger says, but Rin releases a low growl that makes Yukio stop grinding their erections together and growl ferally at his lover. "But seeing as you have been such a bad boy I'll just take you like this."

"Gods yes." Rin sighs in relief as he spreads his legs wide, inviting Yukio in.

"Just like a common whore." Yukio remarks as his brother blushes brightly, however this only serves to further encourage Yukio. "I remember when you used to take me all day long anywhere you could, such a cockslut… it's a shame you aren't like that now."

"Please." Rin begs as he feels Yukio push into him dry save for the pre-cum on the head of his lover's knob. As Yukio sinks in deeper Rin releases a choked off gasp, noticing his discomfort Yukio begins to tease his brother with slow strokes of his own member. After seating himself fully inside of Rin he begins slowly rocking until he hits that spot that has Rin clutching at him while stars pass through his vision. "Again."

"Of course love." Yukio says as he hits the spot harder and harder until Rin cums all over himself and Yukio finishes soon after. Pulling out gently Rin whimpers at the sudden emptiness but doesn't complain as he nuzzles into Yukio's neck, sighing contently.

"You're good at that." Rin says after a few minutes causing Yukio to let out a few quiet chuckles.

"Well everyone knows we're only together for the sex." Yukio jokes and Rin just nips him playfully. "You know we still have a wedding to attend."

"Yeah… Let's kill Kurikara first, then worry about that."

"I'm okay with that... would be rather selfish of us to watch the world burn while we got married wouldn't it?" Yukio whispers as they both drift back down into a hazy sleep that brought dreams of the future as well as the past though both of them were grand in their own ways. From the beginning it was love and now love was the strongest thing keeping them together… Sometimes the only thing but hey that was something and that was better than nothing.


	15. A Snake's Heart is Filled With Poison

The Morning

Rin awoke next to Yukio with a smile on his face and a pleasantly empty mind. Not that Rin wasn't glad to have his mind empty, but it was rather unsettling to have his mind… so… so clear. Yukio having awoken as soon as his lover had notices the apprehension in his features.

"Morning Rin." Yukio says cheerily and Rin's tail flicks lightly.

"Oh hey you're awake." Rin answers quickly while straddling his lover's lap.

"Mhmm… So…" Yukio starts, but trails off as he fiddles with the end of Rin's tail not really sure what he wanted to ask, but not wanting to fall back into silence.

"Yeah?" Rin questions as he leans down to place a kiss on his brother's lips.

"You are okay right? Like you are physically fine… right?" Yukio asks worriedly, Lucifer had told him of the impending injuries that could be garnered during possession given the fact that the recipient wasn't always aware of their actions.

"I'm fine… Seriously I am… Yuki I would tell you if I wasn't." Rin assures him and Yukio gives him a wary look whilst flipping them over so he was on top.

"If you're so sure…"

"Oh I'm so sure the level of sureness isn't even on a the scale of sureness… Like I am a whole new level of sure." Rin boasts with a smile and Yukio just rolls his eyes at his lover.

"Come on it's time for breakfast."

"Ok, I'll be right there." Rin says as Yukio gets off of him then dresses quickly leaving him behind with one last look of regard; Yukio didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about today though he wasn't quite sure why. "Phoenix?" Rin asks wondering if his friend was at least still there.

'I'm still here Rin.' Phoenix assures the young demon who smiles inwardly at his friend's reassuring tone.

"Okay good… Hey what will happen after we defeat Kurikara finally?"

'Well I'll become unnecessary.' Phoenix answers plainly and Rin sort of droops at this. 'But don't worry Rin, I have an idea of how I want to spend my retirement.'

"Good… I would hate to see you waste away."

'Rin, I am infinite… wasting away is impossible for me.' Phoenix tells him with a sigh and Rin just rolls his eyes at his partners explanation.

"Sorry I forgot." Rin mutters while he dresses quickly and makes his way down to the kitchen where he finds the others telling Yukio of their plan. It was a simple one; assault the castle and kill Kurikara, no mercy. Kurikara would give them none so none would be given to him, he most likely be lying in wait with a small force but nothing they couldn't handle.

"We will pair off. Yukio and Rin, Amai and myself, Father and Lucifer, Shiro and Jephire… Any questions?" Mephisto says and all the others shake their heads in no.

"Wait a minute what about us?" Natsumi pipes up and Ethan stands next to her wearing a similar expression of expectation.

"You two… well uh…" Mephisto stutters quietly.

"Hyo it's going to be dangerous and we've got this handled… In fact aren't you behind in your studies?" Rin says and Natsumi balks at this her tail flailing angrily.

"I will not…"

"You will!" Rin yells at her and she instantly deflates at this. "I am your father and you will listen to me!"

"Papa?" Natsumi whimpers in fear as Rin slowly lowers the fire that had roared up around him.

"Hyo this will be dangerous and I will not risk your safety… Kurikara broke Ethan's arm, he will not hesitate to kill you if that means gaining an advantage in this fight." Rin explains to her calmly and she nods solemnly in understanding. "I do this because I love you, not because I don't believe you are ready."

"I know Papa, I know." Natsumi resigns with an understanding smile as much as she hated to admit it Kurikara wouldn't hesitate to kill her. "Go get'em Papa."

"You heard the lady let's go." Rin orders as Satan opens a portal to the castle and they all step through eager to finish this once and for all.

The Throne Room

It did not take them very long to dispatch the six guards Kurikara had placed at the entrance. Rin never one for quiet entrances makes no attempt to hide himself now as he and Yukio burst through the front doors swords drawn, fire blazing, and flanked by their supporters.

"Oh joy the usurpers have come." Kurikara sneers as he holds his blade bathed in black flame. Dismounting the throne he makes his way closer to them, twirling his blade casually as if he didn't care for them to be here or perhaps he wasn't even worried about the party of people here to kill him.

"Well see there's a small problem with that logic, this is mine and always has been mine… So if you could fuck off perhaps this could end quickly." Satan growls as he stares down the creature wearing his son's face.

"Fuck off? And why should I?"

"Christ are you two going to bicker all night or what?" Rin interjects impatiently drawing the attention of both of them. "Seriously can we just kill you already."

"You can try." Kurikara taunts as he surges forward causing Rin to side step to the left. He watches as the dark demon send a ball of fire towards him which barely nicks his leg sending a wave of searing pain through his mind. Phoenix numbs it quickly and Rin lunges forward in an attempt to disrupt the other's counter. It works and Rin feels his blade sink into Kurikara causing him to let loose a scowl.

"Seems I don't need to try." Rin sneers with a smirk as he kicks Kurikara sending him flying off of his blade and sprawling into the air. "I should have killed you a long time ago."

"Rin wait! Rin we can talk this over." Kurikara begs rambling as he crawls backwards trying to escape the approaching demon. He sees it too late to stop it… A dagger coated in poison flung straight into his chest… well it would be his chest if Yukio hadn't dashed in front of him, knocking him away. Yukio never even thought about it as he pushed his lover out of the way all he saw was the chance to save Rin. The dagger slicing it's way deep into his left side, and the pain that accompanied it was barely even noticeable with all the adrenaline pumping through his system.

"Yuki!" Rin shouts as he abandons his prey in favor of his lover.

"Love makes you weak and foolish that's why you will never be as powerful me." Kurikara sneers as he moves so quickly none of the other can stop him as he raises his blade quickly, preparing for a quick slice. A golden arrow sings through the air planting itself deep into Kurikara's chest.

"Contract fulfilled, may Hades find a special place in hell for you." Ethan's dark tone fills the room as he and Natsumi enter the room.

"Dad?" Natsumi says as she races over to where Rin is attempting to heal him.

"Inari grant me thine strength, heal him." Rin tries but nothing happens so he starts again attempting to distinguish the panic in his mind… Spells didn't work if you panicked, actually they did though not very well. "A pain that is in his side, please draw it out like the tides, take what I have scorned, and relieve the pain that shall not be mourned." Rin chants and a bright light descends upon them. It covers his dying brother in a soft yellow light that surrounds him and imbibing itself into him. He watches with hope that soon turns into despair as the light fades leaving Yukio still sputtering on his own blood.

"Rin… Rin it's… Rin I'm fine." Yukio lies as Rin shakes his head no with tears in his eyes.

"I can fix this.. I can… I.." Rin stammers as he places one of his hands on the wound, and another on his face. "Yuki no."

"Nii-san don't cry… Come on don't…" Yukio trails off as the poison finally overcomes him completely.

"NOOOO!" Rin shouts as he lights the entire room in mournful blue flame. "No…. Inari grant me...Yuki."

"Dad! Dad no! Papa do something, Papa save him!" Natsumi cries desperately as she watches her father break down into a rageful sadness allowing the room to become coated in fire though it burned no one just bathed it in light.

'Rin can you hear me?' Phoenix's soft voice asks, and the older Okumura can do nothing but nod slowly as his rage dies leaving nothing but an overwhelming sadness. 'I can bring him back, and he will survive the ages just as you and Natsumi do. You shall retain my powers and my task if you choose to take it.'

"I accept." Rin says without hesitation. He would take on any task even if it meant facing death a million times over just to have his love alive. Phoenix smiles as he slowly rips himself from Rin's consciousness making sure to leave nothing behind in his wake… he also erases himself so that nothing but his immortality would remain in Yukio. He would place his task into Rin, but it was nothing to worry about seeing as he had already accomplished it… Kill Kurikara and stop his evil from ever living in the waking world. So Phoenix wasn't the least bit sad as he did this because he was finally going to find true peace, and now this family would remain whole forever… unlike his own.

Lucifer's POV

He watched as the younger Okumura fell and he watched as the older attempted to save him… He saw the failed plea to a goddess who could do nothing to save him, and lastly he watched as a silver spectre withdrew itself from Rin's shadow. The silver soul swirled above the fallen Okumura twice before drifting down over his body like snow fallen from the winter sky blanketing all that it touched. It was not more than a minute before Yukio jolts upright nearly knocking heads with Rin and Natsumi.

"What the hell?" Yukio nearly shouts as Rin and Natsumi embrace him tightly.

"Dad!"

"Yuki!"

"Guys what happened?" Yukio asks as he notices the dried blood and the dead body of Kurikara lying several feet away…. also the tears.

"I finished off Kurikara." Ethan interjects before Rin can say anything.

"Well… uh… That's great but I thought we told you two to stay back." Yukio says sternly while pulling out of their tight grip. Rin just smirks as he pulls him back in his arms.

"When has anyone ever listened to you Yuki?"

"Hey I take that personally, but I probably shouldn't given the fact that all of you are so hard-headed." Yukio scoffs while pulling him in for a quick kiss. "For having just defeated the most evil thing in existence, you all seem rather somber."

"You know he's right… hey you guys want to get married tonight? We still have about six hours till sunset up top that's enough time get a cake, and for people to clean up a bit." Satan suggests and the others nod in agreement.

"Nii-san?"

"I'm game if you are." Rin says as he quickly pecks him on the lips again.

Assiah

The Forest Meadow Behind Their Home

Dusk

The sun was setting as they all gathered around an altar made of tightly woven grass with blue lilies scattered about. Shiro stood in his normal garb. Rin and Yukio despite earlier plans wore their normal clothing as well. They both had a brother on either side as well as a few familiars. On Yukio's side Mephisto, Nerissa, and Cordelia, on Rin's side Jephire, Tadao, and Amaimon. In the crowd sat Inari, Satan, Eri, Natsumi, Takaharu, and several goddess and gods whom they had saved in the great battle for Paradise. Lucifer was off to the side playing his fiddle in a tune that was both somber as well as uplifting. It was a tune that had no name but it rang with trueness to the depths of the hearts of all. The ceremony was brief and the moments after were even quicker. They were filled with congratulations and best wishes as well as gifts. Rin and Yukio obviously didn't open them yet but there was a lot of them left in the foyer of their home. After all was said and done, the guests were thanked as well as seen off Rin and Yukio retired to their room to relax for the first time as a married couple.

"Rin tell me what really happened today when I passed out." Yukio asks with sly smile as he starts to undress his lover. He knew something had happened because those tears weren't of joy but rather sadness.

"Blood loss plain and simple Husband." Rin smirks as he takes off Yukio's overcoat.

"Oh you know that's not true dear Wife… You know for a fact that you can't lie to me." Yukio teases while undoing his brother's belt roughly.

"No I suppose it isn't, but are you sure you wish to know the truth?" Rin asks and Yukio just kisses his brother's neck possessively.

"Don't provoke me Rin."

"Phoenix gave… well … he erased himself completely and left only his power in his wake. He gave you life when you had none." Rin replies solemnly as he smiles lovingly at Yukio. "His last gift was for our family to remain whole till the end."

"Phoenix was a great friend and I am eternally grateful for his sacrifice… literally." Yukio replies lightly with a smile as he goes back to ravishing his lover's neck.

"You know it seems that we always fall into bed together in the end."

"It is because you are the other half of my soul and I cannot bear to share you any longer. Rin Okumura you are mine for the eons to come and whatever comes afterwards, I will love you till time ends and the forever after." Yukio promises and Rin just smiles up at him happily.

"And I couldn't imagine it any other way." Rin murmurs into the passionate kiss they share. He knew that they would have many more adventures and crazy encounters, but for now the story would settle down. They would focus on their careers as teachers and put their energy into preparing future Exorcists to face the next threat. And last but certainly not least they would watch their daughter grow and help her through the troublesome times in her own life. Together they would experience life… not only in a traditional sense but in a way few ever did, and they would leave behind a legacy worthy of only the greatest of people.


End file.
